Reflexiones
by zape
Summary: Traducción. UA. Continuación de las desventuras del pianista Ulquiorra Schiffer, la ex prostituta Orihime Inoue y los demás residentes de Las Noches... Colección de pequeños oneshots del universo de Musa -UlquiHime, GrimmNel, RanGin y más-
1. Eso me gusta

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, como ya sabéis, la traducción es de __**Princess Kitty1**__ y la canción que canta Orihime es "__I like that__" de Luciana (está muy bien, por cierto!)_

**Eso me gusta**

A veces, convivir con Orihime Inoue, de veintiún años, ex prostituta y ex alcohólica podía llegar a ser muy _complicado_… y no sólo por los motivos anteriores y obvios.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, de veinticuatro años, famoso compositor y pianista y enemigo acérrimo de los números impares, pudo presumir con orgullo de no haber reorganizado los muebles de su casa desde antes del ocho de diciembre, día en el que la señorita Inoue salió del hospital. No; había superado el estrés de esa semana- el estrés de estar a punto de perder a la mujer que quería más que a sí mismo- muy bien, porque ni siquiera había tocado los muebles. Era un logro increíble, porque había alimentado ese tic durante muchos años y, claramente, le había costado muchísimo dejarlo.

Sin embargo, la señorita Inoue rápidamente le indicó que comprar nuevos muebles _no_ era superar su trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo.

Fue durante una fría mañana de finales de enero, cuando el ascensor se abrió en el cuarto piso del complejo de apartamentos de Las Noches, un edificio del distrito de Hueco Mundo conocido para mal por estar construido al revés (en realidad, la cuarta planta era la séptima desde el suelo). Ulquiorra salió de él, vestido con un grueso abrigo y una bufanda verde claro que su compañera de piso… su novia… le había comprado, como regalo de Navidad.

Hmm… ¿_Era_ su novia? Habían estado viviendo juntos sin que nada ocurriera, durante tres meses y "románticamente" durante uno; ella dormía a veces en su cama, ocasionalmente le hacía la cena (aunque insistiera en que se la preparara él), llevaba su ropa cuando le daba pereza lavar la suya (lo que era a menudo)… y, sí, sus lenguas habían estado en la boca del otro (les gustaba).

Sí; Ulquiorra supuso que, de acuerdo a los estándares de la sociedad, estaban oficialmente juntos. No habría estado tan mal si una mujer tan cariñosa no lo distrajera tanto.

Como hombre que apreciaba la paz y la tranquilidad, Ulquiorra se tensó en cuanto escuchó música al fondo del pasillo, en dirección a su casa. Oh-oh… Eso otra vez, no. Bajó la vista hacia la bolsa de comida que llevaba en la mano. Por suerte no había comprado demasiado, así que tenía alguna oportunidad de dejarla nada más entrar por la puerta y buscar seguridad en su habitación, antes de que ella le hiciera olvidar lo que había planeado para aquella tarde (principalmente, calcular cuánto le habían costado sus gastos médicos). Se dijo que tendría que buscarle algún seguro médico. Era como tener un perro, en serio… pero la señorita Inoue no era un perro, sino… Él frunció el ceño; ¿acaso _venderían_ seguros médicos para dragones?

Acercándose a la puerta- y sintiendo que la música se ponía más alta, al tiempo que sentía sus vibraciones en sus pies- se puso recto y tomó aire, preparándose mentalmente para lo que le esperaba. Entonces, sacó sus llaves del bolsillo, las introdujo en la cerradura y la giró, hasta que escuchó el "_clic_". Inspiró, expiró… empujó la puerta y se adentró en la cueva del dragón, como si fuera un valiente caballero cuyo escudo estaba formado de comida.

Era peor de lo que se había imaginado.

Orihime Inoue, en todo su escultural esplendor y con la melena roja al aire, estaba contoneándose cerca de la mesa del comedor, vestida con unos shorts grises y un top blanco. Al girarse hacia él, meneó las caderas hacia un lado, sonriéndole tímidamente. Ulquiorra se esforzó por contener el aire. _Recuerda la misión_, pensó, mientras la canción empezaba.

- _My body rocks a rhythm, you beat my drum hard. I might just kick it, kick it; you wanna lick it, lick it. I love to stick it, stick it, from London to L.A.; Yeah that's the ticket-ticket, come on and kiss it, kiss it… _

("_Mi cuerpo se deja llevar por el ritmo, golpeas con mucha fuerza mi tambor. Tal vez tenga que pegarlo, pegarlo; quieres lamerlo, lamerlo. Me encanta meter caña, meter caña, desde Londres hasta Los Ángeles; sí, ése es el billete-billete, ven y bésalo, bésalo…_")

Apartando la mirada de la bailarina, Ulquiorra se quitó los zapatos (las travesuras de la chica no impedirían que abandonase las reglas de su casa), antes de caminar por el suelo enmoquetado, camino a la cocina.

- _I like the Gucci, Gucci, I love the dollar bill; I love your pocket rocket, we live to shock it, shock it. I like the way you smile – I might just bite your lip; I see you talkin', talkin'; your hands are talkin' talkin'_…

("_Me encanta Gucci, Gucci, me encantan los billetes del dólar; me encanta tu pene erecto, vivimos para meterlo, meterlo. Me gusta cómo sonríes- Tal vez te muerda el labio. Te veo hablando, hablando; tus manos hablan, hablan…_")

Ulquiorra se preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, de dónde habría sacado la señorita Inoue esa música. Estaba empezando a sospechar que su jefa, Rangiku Matsumoto, era una pésima influencia para ella… Aunque también era posible que su vecina del sexto, Nelliel, se la hubiese dado; era la clásica canción que podía esperar que su (a veces) mejor amigo, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, pusiera, para tapar los gemidos de éxtasis de su prometida.

- _I like your dirty mind – mine's on it all the time; Oh let me shake it, shake it, oh Polaroid it, shake it; I'm a graffiti girl, I wanna spray it, spray it; I like to throw the paint… you wanna throw the paint? _

("_Me gusta tu mente sucia- la mía está así todo el tiempo. Oh, déjame que lo mueva, que lo mueva, que le saque una foto, que lo mueva. Soy una grafitera, quiero echarle spray, echarle spray; quiero tirarte pintura… ¿Quieres tirarme pintura?_")

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta del frigorífico y sacó los huevos y la leche de la bolsa, que se habían humedecido con el frío. ¡Joder! Ella estaba ya en la cocina y se dirigía hacia él. Tal vez, si seguía ignorándola, se marcharía…

- _I'm lockin', not hip-hoppin'; You lace me up right. It's getting' tricky-tricky, you're gettin' sticky-sticky. I like that 8-track; it takes me way back. I like to bite New York, avec un knife and fork…. My body rocks a rhythm, you beat my drum hard!_

("_Me estoy cerrando, no bailando hip-hop. Me estás atando. Me lo estás poniendo muy, muy difícil; te estás poniendo muy, muy caliente. Me gusta el disco de 8 canciones; me vuelve loca. Me gusta comerme Nueva York, con cuchillo y tenedor… ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve con el ritmo, tú golpeas con fuerza mi tambor!_")

Oh, Dios, estaba poniéndose aún peor. Ulquiorra sintió que se acercaba a él, contoneándose, así que se apresuró a meterlo todo en el frigorífico, pan incluido. Ya lo sacaría más tarde. La situación se estaba poniendo cada vez más peligrosa. ¡Necesitaba salir de allí…!

Dos brazos se deslizaron por su torso, unas uñas le arañaron la camiseta y lo último que pudo recordar fueron sus labios presionándole el cartílago de la oreja, que justo dejaron escapar un obsceno y erótico gemido, al compás de la canción. Un pequeño temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Ulquiorra.

- _I love the money, money; I'm dripping, dripping gold. I like to disco baby. You wanna kiss now, baby?_

("_Me encanta el dinero, el dinero; estoy chorreando, chorreando de oro. Me gusta bailar, baby. ¿Quieres besarme, baby?_")

Entonces, el ritmo cambió súbitamente y la mujer empezó a restregarse contra él, como si fuera una adolescente hormonada en una fiesta. Ulquiorra se mantuvo quieto, aunque su mano apretó con fuerza la puerta del frigorífico.

- _My body rocks a rhythm, you beat my drum hard! My body rocks a rhythm, rocks a rhythm, rocks a rhythm…_

("_¡Mi cuerpo se mueve con el ritmo, tú golpeas con fuerza mi tambor! Mi cuerpo se mueve con el ritmo, se mueve con el ritmo, se mueve con el ritmo_…")

Se giró y salió de la cocina, con la alegre mujer pisándole los talones.

- _My body rocks a rhythm_- Ulquiorra se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada, por encima del hombro- _You beat my drum_- sus labios cubiertos de brillo formaron la palabra siguiente- _hard_.

("_Mi cuerpo_ _se mueve con el ritmo. Golpeas mi tambor… con fuerza_.")

Él sintió que sus rodillas se debilitaban.

-_ My body rocks a rhythm, rocks a rhythm, rocks a rhythm…_

("_Mi cuerpo se mueve con el ritmo, se mueve con el ritmo, se mueve con el ritmo_…")

Orihime siguió bailando, fijándose en la espalda de Ulquiorra mientras él caminaba por el pasillo, desapareciendo en su habitación. Momentos después, salió de allí con otra ropa; se metió en el baño y permaneció allí hasta que la segunda canción hubo terminado. Inmediatamente después, ella no pudo contener más la risa y se desplomó en el sofá, rodando incluso por el suelo, fruto de la histeria.

¡Ah, pobre inocentón! Se anotó mentalmente que tendría que torturarlo así más a menudo, aunque sabía que, cuando saliera del baño, estaría mucho más aliviado. ¡Bueno! Las cosas eran mucho más divertidas así.

Llevándose uno de los cojines al pecho, se quedó mirando el techo por un momento, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquel aroma tan embriagador, que había llegado a adorar tanto como al hombre que estaba, en esos momentos, en la ducha.

- Me alegra estar en casa.

**Continuará**

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí os traigo la segunda parte de "Musa", titulada "Musings" ("Reflexiones"). ¿Qué os ha parecido el primer cap? Ais, ya echaba de menos a Ulquiorra llamando dragón a Orihime… qué recuerdos. Ahora que por fin han solucionado todo lo que tenían que solucionar, veremos cómo les va la convivencia… Bueno, por lo pronto no sé yo hasta cuándo reprimirá la testosterona Ulquiorra, porque no creo que se conforme mucho más tiempo con "ir al baño durante dos canciones", jeje. Además, como Orihime le reciba así todos los días, va a tener un problema y bien grande. _

_La letra de la canción no la he traducido como tal; la he puesto entre paréntesis para que se vea que es bastante sugerente, pero me parecía muy cutre traducirla, además de que perdería todo el ritmo y el sentido. Os recomiendo que la escuchéis, porque está bastante bien. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este primer cap y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_


	2. Catalizador

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Catalizador**

La mayoría de las mujeres se pintaban los labios dos o tres veces al día. Orihime solía echarse brillo de labios tres veces, antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Estaba segura de que era malo para sus labios. Tiempo atrás había leído en una revista que la gente que se pintaba tanto los labios tenía problemas al cabo de los años, porque sus labios dejaban de hidratarse de manera natural y acababan siendo adictos a los protectores. Orihime sabía que a Ulquiorra le encantaba saber cosas "interesantes pero estúpidas", para echárselas en cara a Grimmjow cada vez que evitaba hablar de algo- porque Grimmjow se distraía mucho con esas "cosas interesantes pero estúpidas"- así que le enseñó la revista. Había rodeado el artículo con rotulador rojo y le había dejado la revista en sitios donde seguro la encontraría, como en la tapa de su piano, encima de la televisión, en el cajón de su ropa interior y en el asiento del conductor de su coche. Así, él le recordaría todos los días que había leído el artículo.

Pero, al parecer, no lo hizo.

Fue durante un martes por la mañana, en febrero, cuando Orihime estaba en pleno proceso de embellecimiento. Se había arreglado el pelo, puesto maquillaje y máscara, un poco de colorete y, finalmente, el brillo de labios. Cada día de lo ponía de un sabor diferente, porque tenía la manía de lamerse los labios y no quería acabar con gustos raros en la boca, al final del día. Ulquiorra la había llevado hacía poco al centro comercial- al que no había ido desde hacía años, así que se alegró muchísimo- y había acabado comprándose todo un arsenal de brillos preciosos, con nombre como _Guapa con Piña_, _Manzana Total_, _Mango Tango_, _Fresa Suculenta_ y su favorito, _Melón Salvaje_.

Orihime no estaba muy segura de qué tendrían los melones de salvaje, pero tenía un color rosa muy bonito. Se echó un poco en el dedo, antes de experimentar su sabor con la lengua y le costó mucho resistirse de no llevarse todo el tubo a la boca, pues estaba casi segura de que podría acabar envenenada.

Naturalmente, daba igual el brillo que llevase puesto, pensó ella frunciendo el ceño, mientras se lo guardaba en el bolsillo y abría la puerta del baño, porque desaparecería en tres… dos… uno… Orihime se chocó con Ulquiorra al salir al pasillo. Él la miró, con una expresión incomprensible.

- ¿Buenos días?- preguntó Orihime, porque estaba totalmente dormido cuando ella se había-literalmente- caído de la cama, tratando de apagar la alarma del despertador. Él no contestó, pero sí dio un paso hacia delante, obligándola a entrar en el baño- Oye- continuó ella, sintiendo que ya no le quedaba más espacio en el que arrinconarse, pues ya había chocado contra el lavabo- Aprecio tu intención, pero también aprecio mi dinero y estos brillos son muy car-

Ulquiorra le cortó la frase con un beso, que profundizó al instante, llevando sus manos a sus caderas, para impedir que se moviera. Orihime, que estaba empezando a sospechar que sus piernas tuvieran algún tipo de enfermedad porque, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos, sentía que se volvían de gelatina, olvidó al momento que se suponía que iba a rechazarlo. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella. Él la levantó y apoyó sobre el mueble, obligándole a separar las piernas que tanto le estorbaban. Ella llevó las manos a su pecho y deslizó sus uñas por su espalda. Él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y humedeció sus labios con su lengua, antes de invadirle totalmente la boca. Ella gimió de excitación, presionándolo más contra ella, saboreando el brillo de melón que los unía. Él la empotró contra el espejo del baño, haciendo que los cepillos de dientes se cayeran al lavabo, con gran estruendo.

- Mmm, Ulquiorra…- jadeó entre besos- Tengo que ir a trabajar…

- ¿Hmm?- ninguno de los dos supo, en ese momento, lo que significaba la palabra "trabajar"; sólo que tenía algo que ver con el dinero. Sus manos volvieron a sus caderas y, poco a poco, se deslizaron hacia su camisa, mientras le besaba el labio inferior. Entonces, su pierna se sobresaltó y golpeó la puerta, dando tal portazo que ambos se sobresaltaron y el hechizo del brillo desapareció. Ulquiorra la miró, como si antes no hubiese sabido que estaba ahí- Buenos días.

- Oh, _ahora_ me contestas- Orihime le cogió de las muñecas y las apartó de su cuerpo. Entonces, se bajó del lavabo y se colocó la ropa- Ah, por cierto, que sepas que mi primera vez contigo _no_ será en el baño.

- Entendido- respondió Ulquiorra, al momento- No creo que éste sea un lugar muy cómodo, la verdad- la siguió por el pasillo y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en su mano, que estaba rebuscando algo en el bolsillo. Cuando vio que sacaba el tubo de brillo de sus vaqueros, sintió una conmoción dentro de él.

- Por cierto- siguió Orihime, ajena a la mirada depredadora de su novio- hoy llegaré un poco más tarde de lo normal. Rangiku está intentando cuadrar los horarios, pero hay una hora, entre el final de mi turno y el principio del siguiente, en el que hay mucha clientela y _hace falta_ más gente… así que, como ves, tengo que quedarme. Qué mal.

- Mal para ellos- Ulquiorra se fijó en cómo se movía su hombro, al extender el brillo sobre sus exquisitos labios. Normalmente, se habría resistido con facilidad a esa mujer, a pesar de que siempre estuviera provocándolo… pero ese bálsamo pecaminoso y delicioso… ese néctar de los dioses estaba fuera de los límites de la moral humana… Rápidamente la alcanzó, antes de que pudiera refugiarse en la cocina.

- Ya, bueno. Lo siento mucho. Para compensarte, traeré a casa… ¡Ah!

Orihime gritó de la sorpresa cuando sintió que su mano rodeaba su cintura. Él la atrajo hacia sí, le dio la vuelta, la aplastó contra él y empezó a besarle el borde de los labios, el cuello y la garganta, totalmente seducido y torturado por el aroma de melón que procedía de la misma zona que su agitada respiración. Abrazándola del pecho con fuerza, Ulquiorra recordó las lecciones de baile que su familia adoptiva le había obligado a tomar, para mantener la reputación, así que, en un suave movimiento, la tumbó contra la mesa del comedor.

Orihime clavó la vista en él, totalmente poseída y abriendo la boca. No era ni un vampiro ni un asesino en serie, aunque sí un playboy, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Sus ojos verdes la miraron con lujuria y sus brazos estaban apoyados a los lados de la chica; era como si estuviera teniendo una discusión consigo mismo… o con Paco. Probablemente con Paco. Justo cuando Orihime estuvo a punto de sacar de nuevo el tema del trabajo, una de sus manos se movió por el collar de su camisa, bajando hasta el primer botón.

- ¡T-Tampoco aquí!- gritó ella.

Ulquiorra la besó con tanta fuerza que hasta le dejó marcas.

- Claro que no… Aquí es donde comemos- gruñó él, desabrochándole el primer botón.

Orihime enterró su mano en su pelo negro, atrayéndolo hacia sí lo suficiente como para que sintiera sus labios, pero no permitiéndole que los tocara. Podía sentir el aire frío en su pecho, extendiéndose por su escote cuando le desabrochó el segundo botón y después el tercero, al principio de su tripa…

- Ulquiorra…- musitó, mientras el aroma del brillo invadía su mente. Rápidamente él le desabrochó el último botón y llevó una de sus manos a su cuello, besándola suave, sensualmente, sintiendo su respiración agitándose bajo sus dedos.

Ella gimoteó cuando él se separó abruptamente, preguntándose qué habría pasado; entonces, observó que su camisa estaba totalmente abierta y sus enormes atributos estaban absolutamente expuestos, aunque recogidos en un sujetador blanco que también se había comprado en el centro comercial. Por alguna razón, a pesar de haberse expuesto delante de hombres que conocía mucho menos que a Ulquiorra, al estar delante de él se sentía absolutamente avergonzada. Se puso totalmente roja y sus ojos vaguearon por toda la habitación, hasta que encontraron algo en lo que fijarse: el piano. Ulquiorra se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba y le rodeó el ombligo con el dedo.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- él se agachó y le besó el abdomen, satisfecho al sentir que, de nuevo, la respiración de la chica se volvía irregular- Pensaba que esto era lo que querías.

- Así es… ¡Ooh!

Orihime se estremeció cuando le besó el hueso de la cadera, justo al borde de sus pantalones. Al escuchar su risa, se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de golpearlo, aprovechando la posición de sus piernas, pero su ira desapareció según siguió sintiendo sus besos. Ella recostó su cabeza sobre la mesa y él aprovechó el camino libre que había quedado desde su ombligo hasta su pecho, aunque evitó sus voluptuosos senos. Sin embargo, ella sabía qué era lo que estaba buscando realmente, así que se apretó los labios e impidió que él continuara con su juego.

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos. Oh, ¿con que así estaban las cosas? El chico centró su atención en su cuello, apartándole el pelo para poder observar mejor su piel. Recordó que allí tenía muchísimos puntos sensibles, así que le besó la fresca carne, desde la curva de su mandíbula hasta su sobresaliente clavícula que no hacía más que incitarlo a seguir, clavándole los dientes ocasionalmente. Un chillido por aquí, un gemido por allá, pero nada de negarse. Los labios de la pelirroja se mantuvieron unidos, como si el brillo se hubiese transformado en pegamento. Al final, él optó por utilizar medidas más drásticas, así que se levantó y acercó más a su oído.

- _Orihime_- le susurró, en voz muy baja- ¿por qué sigues negándote…?- gimió, apartándole la pierna de la zona peligrosa, por si acaso ella decidía contraatacar; sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que la llamase por su nombre, de ciento en viento, y que después no volviese a hacerlo. Sn embargo, al apartarle las piernas y seguir sintiendo el olor a melón, a pesar de su resistencia, algo- el "Paco" del que tanto hablaba ella, quizá- le poseyó y obligó a empujarse contra ella, a la fuerza. _Bingo_. Cuando un tremendo gemido se escapó de los labios de la chica, Ulquiorra se colocó encima de ella, besándola con pasión, saboreando cada instante de esa divina tortura.

El cuerpo de Orihime se arqueó y sintió su camisa sobre su piel desnuda. Sus piernas le habían rodeado la cintura y sus tobillos se habían unido a su espalda, evitando cualquier tipo de escape. Ella se sintió demasiado aturdida para acabar de empezar el día, incapaz de concentrarse en otra cosa que en el deseo de sentir las embestidas de sus caderas, los fuertes brazos del hombre agarrándola y moviéndola con cada golpe; sin embargo, aquello era demasiado suave en comparación con lo que verdaderamente quería que le hiciera.

- Orihime…- le susurró, besándole la frente, los párpados, gimiendo contra sus mejillas y cayendo de nuevo en la tentación de sus labios. Estaba casi seguro de que, llegados a ese punto, ya no le quedaba nada del brillo de labios, pero no podía parar; no quería hacerlo. Las manos que estaban en la espalda de la joven se movieron con total descontrol, encontrando al momento el broche de su sujetador, desabrochándolo sin la menor dificultad…

_¡Pam! ¡Pam!_

_- ¡Hime!_

Orihime se levantó tan rápido de la mesa que casi le golpeó la barbilla a Ulquiorra, con su cabeza.

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué hora es?- se sorprendió, tratando de abrocharse la camisa lo más rápidamente que pudo- ¡Es Rangiku! ¡A-Abre la puerta!

Ulquiorra la miró.

- No puedo.

- ¿Cómo que no…? … Oh- Orihime se aclaró la garganta y abrochó el sujetador- Pues escóndete en la cocina o algo, idiota… ¡Y haz el favor de bajar eso! ¡Vas a sacarle un ojo a alguien!- se quejó ella.

- ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa?- le contestó él, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y dirigiéndose a la galería, mientras Orihime se abrochaba la camisa.

- ¡Espera un momento, Rangiku!- sonrió, antes de volverse seria- No estarás echándome la culpa _a mí_, ¿_verdad_? ¡Estaba tranquilamente en el baño, preparándome para ir a trabajar, cuando mi ansioso novio me metió la lengua hasta la campanilla- sin pedirme ni siquiera permiso, por cierto- y me calentó!

Acto seguido sonaron unos rápidos pasos y Ulquiorra apareció en la cocina, sorprendido y cabreado.

- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso?

Orihime apartó la vista, cogió el brillo de labios del suelo, se echó más y de manera muy sexy y sugerente, creyó ella, cogió el bolso del sofá y le mostró su dedo corazón- ¡Consigue un trabajo de verdad, vago!

- ¡No veo que seas _tú_ quien pague las facturas!- le replicó Ulquiorra, mientras Orihime salía por la puerta, donde le esperaba Rangiku, con su uniforme. Dos segundos después de que cerrara la puerta, él salió de la cocina y volvió a abrirla, sacando la cabeza hacia fuera- Que tengas un buen día.

Orihime le guiñó el ojo, por encima del hombro.

- No me eches mucho de menos.

Ulquiorra suspiró, cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo al apartamento vacío, decidiéndose por tomar una larga y relajante de ducha y entrar en casa de Grimmjow, para robarle la Playstation.

Tal vez incluso encontrara algún sitio en el que esconder los brillos de labios de sabores, aunque sólo fuera por el bien de su cordura…

**Continuará**

_Hola de nuevo! No he tardado mucho con este segunda cap, no? Bueno, normal, porque ya he vuelto a engancharme a la historia XD. Además, los capítulos son tan cortos, amenos y divertidos que no me cuesta nada traducirlos. Cuantísimos reviews ha tenido el primer capítulo, madre mía! No me esperaba tantos, así que muchas gracias. Probablemente, cuando la termine (porque son muy pocos los capítulos que tiene ) siga con alguna historia más de esta autora (probablemente "Oz", porque es la única que está terminada, así que si le echáis un vistazo ya me contaréis qué tal está). Además, tengo algunos borradores que me gustaría hacer en condiciones y tengo otras traducciones pendientes… Vamos, un caos total, pero bueno, espero que merezca la pena._

_Volviendo a la historia… vaya cómo han vuelto Ulquiorra y Orihime! Esto de la reconciliación les ha sentado fenomenal por lo que veo. Bueno, quizá no tanto, porque el pobre Ulquiorra está que se sube por las paredes y Orihime… Bueno, Orihime también! XD. A ver si liberan ya esa tensión acumulada después de tanto tiempo juntos y tantas historias vividas, pero bueno, tampoco nos va a molestar mucho que estén un poco más con estos calentamientos XD. Espero no tardar con el siguiente y un beso!_

_**pbdbgt**__: hola! Ya y en este capítulo la cosa se ha puesto peor… Mucho peor! Maldita Ran, mira que aparecer en un momento así… Bueno, ya tendrán más oportunidades. Un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Ais, ya tenía ganas de seguir con la continuación. He echado de menos este "mundo", la verdad; es tan peculiar y alegre que ya le coges hasta cariño. Pues lamento mucho decepcionarte, pero parece ser que en este fic tampoco habrá lemon … Yo tam,bién puse esa cara al saberlo, pero por lo visto a la autora no le gusta mucho escribir de esos temas, así que no habrá cosas explícitas. Pero bueno, por lo que hemos visto en este cap, está claro que algo pasará XD. Pobre Ulquiorra, está que no puede ni mantenerse en pie… a este paso Grimmjow va a tener que darle lecciones básicas de "cómo hacerlo sin interrupciones", porque no sé cómo puede acabar, si no. Muchas gracias por comentar y espero que el fic te siga buscando. Un beso!_

_**Keiian**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara Musa y la continuación; yo también siento lo mismo respecto a los personajes, la verdad. Después de estar tanto tiempo leyendo y traduciendo, son como parte de ti . Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_

_**metsfan101**__: hi! Thank you for Reading and for posting a review, too. I hope you've liked this chapter too. See you!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: Hola! __Ya, a mí también me alegra haber vuelto con la continuación de Musa. Tenía ya ganas de traducirla, pero es una pena que tenga tan pocos capítulos. Aún así, espero que la historia te guste tanto como Musa o incluso más! Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review y la intención de dejarlos cuando puedas. Se agradece mucho, la verdad. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y los que vengan también, que el fic ha llegado pisando fuerte! Un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**__: hola! Jajaja, el pobre Ulquiorra no sabe ni dónde meterse con Orihime contoneándose y con tan poca ropa puesta. Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto la vuelta de "Musa" y espero que sigas la historia hasta el final (yo también estoy deseando saber qué pasa, la verdad!). Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: Hola! Cómo me alegro de que la continuación esté gustando tanto! Pues por lo que he visto, los caps son bastante más cortos que los de Musa, pero me imagino que alguno largo habrá (cuando empiecen a complicarse las cosas XD). Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_

_**Af**__: hola! Jaja, pues espero hacer un buen trabajo con la traducción, así te lo lees las veces que haga falta! Gracias por comentar y un beso!_

_**Joshevisia-Chan**__: hola! Bueno, entonces espero hacer una traducción y que se entienda bien, sobre todo por todos esos fanáticos de "Musa" que quisieran que la historia no se acabara nunca (y yo la primera, claro XD). Yo también echaba mucho de menos estos momentos, la verdad; lo de dragón, lo de Paco… Ais, qué recuerdos. Espero que la historia siga gustándote y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Kellyndrin**__: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Me alegra que la historia esté gustándote y espero que siga siendo así. __Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! How are you? Oh God, I can't believe I've missed so much Muse's characters and situations (Paco, Orihime as a dragon…). I'm a little sad because the story hasn't many chapters, but I understand you've become a little tired and you want to write about new things. Anyway, you've got many more stories to translate, so I'm not worried at all . Thank you for writing such a fantastic story and see you!_

_**helena cifer yagami**__: hola! Muchas gracias a ti, por leer y comentar! La verdad es que los personajes de esta historia tienen un algo especial que atraen bastante, así que me alegra mucho que tú también hayas caído en sus "redes". Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y un beso!_

_**Red Crayon Princess**__: hola! Pues la canción se llama "I like that", pero no recuerod la cantante… Creo que lo puse al principio del primer capítulo y Princess Kitty1 lo tiene también puesto en el capítulo 1, así que míralo ahí, que seguro que está. Está genial, seguro que te gusta mucho! Jajaja, la verdad es que sería muy divertido ver a Ulquiorra haciéndole un baile sexy a Orihime, con la caja de cartón en la cabeza… Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_


	3. A beber

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**A beber**

La fiesta de despedida de soltero de Grimmjow se celebró una semana antes de su boda con Nel, principalmente para que la alegre franco-germana tuviera tiempo de olvidar lo que pudiera hacer su futuro marido, antes de que el feliz evento tuviera lugar. Naturalmente, Grimmjow no había pensado en nada que pudiera molestar a nadie… excepto quizá a Orihime, que se estaba encargando de preparar la boda y se había vuelto muy susceptible. ¿Quién se hubiera podido imaginar que fuera tan perfeccionista?

Al atardecer, la susodicha estaba en el salón, con su novio el pianista, tratando de abrocharle la corbata, pero doblándola aún más. Aún no se había acostumbrado a su vida como ama de casa, aunque no estuvieran casados. A pesar de estar ocupados con todo lo de la boda, él había intentado sacarle el tema, pero ella le había dicho que su madre había llamado, porque Fortissimo tenía una infección en las vías respiratorias y estaba en el veterinario. Ulquiorra se había negado a colgar hasta que el espantoso bulldog inglés que su familia había adoptado estuviese bien, olvidándose por completo de que iba a pedirle a la pelirroja que se casara con él.

Lógicamente, aquél era el paso siguiente que debían dar, pero pensarlo estaba dándole migrañas a Orihime, así que decidió dejarlo para después.

- Sé que esto es por Grimmjow y todo eso, pero si descubro que miras más de lo normal a quien quiera que sea que salga de su tarta, lo descubriré y te sacaré esos preciosos ojos verdes de sus cuencas, con una cuchara de plástico, para hacerme pendientes con ellos.

Ulquiorra le apartó las manos, para abrocharse bien la corbata.

- ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

- Sólo quería asegurarme- insistió Orihime, acercando el nudo un poco más a su cuello, para ahogarle ligeramente- Si hay algún problema, avísame. Llegaré en nada.

- ¿Y qué problemas crees que habrá? Sólo vamos al karaoke. Hemos estado allí miles de veces.

- Pero no todos a la vez- gruñó ella. "Todos a la vez" quería decir Gin, Szayel, Yammy, Starrk, Ichigo, Nnoitra y la mitad de los compañeros de trabajo de Grimmjow. Con todos ellos cualquier cosa podía ocurrir, estaba claro, pero Orihime no sabía a qué atenerse.

Entonces, Ulquiorra le besó la frente.

- No te preocupes por nada. Si pasa algo, los _tendré_ vigilados.

Orihime se sonrojó. Sabía que le dijo eso para que se sintiera tranquila; seguramente les dejase hacer lo que quisieran y sólo interviniera para quedarse al margen. En cuanto hubo conseguido abrocharse la corbata, ella le ofreció una sonrisa, se giró y le empujó hacia la puerta.

- Vete, antes de que llegues tarde.

- Bien- Ulquiorra salió al pasillo, mirándola por encima del hombro- Por favor, no muerdas los muebles mientras esté fuera.

- No soy un perro, ¿sabes?

- Hmm, cierto. Por favor, no _prendas fuego_ a los muebles mientras esté fuera- instintivamente, él se escondió detrás de la puerta, pero ella sólo le miró, así que continuó- Lo que me recuerda que… te mantengas fuera de la cocina- entonces, ella sí que le tiró algo; uno de los cojines del sofá voló por toda la casa, chocando contra el suelo, delante de él. Ulquiorra lo metió y cerró la puerta.

Orihime suspiró y se preparó para una noche de películas. Tuvo la idea de invitar a Chizuru, pero la chica estaba fuera de la ciudad, con su novia y no sabía su Ulquiorra soportaría que la escandalosa pareja pasara tanto tiempo en su casa. Hmm. Bueno, acababa de meterse con ella, lo que le permitía una pequeña venganza. Descubriendo que había vuelto a pedirle la PlayStation a Grimmjow, Orihime la encendió, metió el CD de "Soul Calibur IV" y esperó a que se cargara. Cuando el juego se hubo encendido, le cambió los controles a Ulquiorra.

- Esta victoria sí que es mía- murmuró, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

…

La llamada llegó tres horas después, llenando el salón del "Jarabe Tapatío". Orihime miró la pantalla y sonrió al ver la foto de un molesto Ulquiorra, con dibujos tribales pintados en la cara. Ah, había tardado horas en quitarse los tatuajes, porque le había cubierto entero con ellos y le había estado duplicando, durante todo el día, que hiciera algún baile para invocar al dios de las cosechas.

Nada más apretar el botón verde, se llevó el teléfono al oído.

- ¿Es una llamada de emergencia?- preguntó.

De pronto, sonó un ruido seco y un gran bullicio, seguido de un "¡_Devuélvemelo_!" de Ulquiorra, que parecía estar en alguna parte, a lo lejos. Entonces, la llamada se cortó. Sí, era definitivamente una llamada de emergencia. Orihime suspiró y miró sus contactos, en busca de ayuda. Si las cosas iban tan mal como parecía, necesitaría a Rangiku, Nel y tal vez incluso a Tia.

Si todo el mundo estaba en el bar, borracho, menos Ulquiorra, Orihime necesitaría todo un ejército para sacarlo de allí. La pelirroja envió tres mensajes, cogió su abrigo más gordo y las botas más resistentes que pudo encontrar. Las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse peor.

…

La cuatro mujeres tenían la misma idea de general de lo que se encontrarían, al llegar al bar: uno estaría cantando (mal), otro se habría desmayado en un charco de vómito, otro estaría colgando de alguna lámpara, probablemente Yammy habría hecho algún agujero en la pared y el futuro marido tendría a una mujer muy ligera de ropa en su regazo (Nelliel estaba mentalmente preparada para lidiar con ambos).

Pero no se habían preparado mentalmente para lo que se encontraron.

Sorprendentemente, el bar estaba de una pieza. Nadie estaba colgado de nada. Nnoitra estaba en el escenario, cantando "_My heart will go on_", pero lo estaba haciendo muy bien, hasta el punto de que Tesla, su mejor amigo, estaba llorando detrás de su cerveza. Grimmjow no estaba con ninguna stripper, sino que estaba en la barra, golpeando a Ulquiorra en el hombro, como si intentara reconfortarlo. Nel se inclinó hacia Orihime.

- ¿Estás segura de que estaban como locos, Hime?- le preguntó, con acento francés- A mí me parece que todo va bien.

Grimmjow levantó la cabeza, observó a las cuatro mujeres de la entrada y gritó, alarmado.

- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Es tu novia!- dijo un poco alto.

- ¿_Qué_?- Ulquiorra se sobresaltó de la sorpresa, se cayó del taburete y anduvo a gatas por el suelo, escondiéndose detrás de la silla de Grimmjow- Dile que no estoy aquí- murmuró, pese a ser totalmente visible detrás de las piernas del francés.

Orihime, Rangiku, Nel y Tia miraron con incredulidad al pianista, hasta que la bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- Oh, Dios mío- murmuró- ¿está _borracho_?

- Ulquiorra no bebe- dijo Tia, muy seria.

- Lo sé- Orihime abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó al dúo dinámico, despacio. Grimmjow estaba rascándose la cabeza, mirando a todas partes _menos_ a la mujer que se le acercaba y Ulquiorra trató de ocultarse más, repitiendo firmemente que no estaba allí. Sentándose en el taburete que había dejado su novio, Orihime sonrió a Grimmjow.

- Oye- dijo dulcemente- ¿dónde está Ulquiorra?

- ¿Quién?- respondió él. Una risa se escuchó desde el suelo, que fue rápidamente silenciada con una patada del francés- ¡Cállate, gilipollas! No estás aquí, ¿recuerdas?

La sonrisa de Orihime se ensanchó a la velocidad de la luz.

- Grimmjow.

- ¿Qué?- gimió él.

- ¿Qué hace Ulquiorra Escondido detrás de tu taburete?

- Dios, no tengo _ni idea_- musitó, llevándose una mano a la frente- En un momento está sentado en la silla y, al siguiente, ¡puf! Es rapidísimo, como si fuera magia.

- Seguro que sí- Orihime se inclinó, mirando fijamente al hombre que buscaba- ¿_Te_ importaría decirme por qué estás escondido detrás del taburete de Grimmjow?

- … No puedes verme- musitó Ulquiorra.

- ¡Levanta del puto suelo!

- ¡Muy bien!- Ulquiorra se levantó tan pronto como pudo, tambaleándose y agarrándose a la barra del bar, como si le fuera la vida en ello- Miedo… Da mucho miedo… Por qué da tanto miedo… Estoy saliendo con un monstruo- murmuró y Grimmjow le respondió con otra torpe y patética palmadita en el hombro. A Orihime le divertía demasiado la situación, como para enfrentarse a él.

- Estoy deseando saber cómo ha pasado esto- confesó, sentándose en el taburete- porque todos sabemos que Ulquiorra no bebe.

- Bebo agua- dijo él, corrigiéndola.

Grimmjow se puso en pie, orgulloso de sí mismo.

- Bueno- comenzó, con una estúpida risita- en realidad, ha sido idea de Szayel. Sugirió que le echásemos alcohol al trozo de tarta de Ulquiorra; incluso trajo una je… jjjjee… jeringuilla… para haccccerlo…

- En mi deffffensa- Ulquiorra levantó la mano- me dijeron que era tarta de crema.

- ¿Y les creíste?- Orihime se llevó la mano a la barbilla, sonriendo.

- Vale, es _puoosible_ que esté un _poqqquito borracho_…

- ¡Le arrastramos hasta la barra del bar y le metimos el alcohol por la garganta!- gritó Nnoitra desde el escenario, interrumpiendo la canción.

De pronto, Orihime recordó que ellos no eran los únicos que estaban allí y echó un vistazo por el bar, para ver qué hacían los demás. Gin estaba tirado en una mesa, riéndose histéricamente de nada en particular, mientras Rangiku trataba de tranquilizarlo. Nel se había sentado al lado de Testla y estaba animando a Nnoitra, botella de cerveza en mano. Tia y Starrk estaban en la esquina; ella estaba de brazos cruzados y él parecía estar disculpándose por algo. Yammy estaba de cuclillas, sujetando a Szayel, porque el hombre de pelo rosa cojeaba. Ichigo estaba echando pulsos con un grupo de mecánicos; parecía el más sobrio de todos, hasta que Orihime se dio cuenta de que no llevaba puestos los pantalones.

Orihime se giró hacia Ulquiorra, a quien Grimmjow estaba sujetando.

- No ha ssshhhido culpa mía… tienes que creerme. No te haría algo así, ssseñorita Inoue. Al menos, no a apropósito. Por favor, no te enfades. Por favor, no pongas mi número de la seguridad social en un cartel, como en ese anuncio… Fortissimo está en el veterinario. No creo que pueda soportar otra mala noticia.

Orihime se quedó callada por un momento.

- He cambiado los controles del "Soul Calibur". Lo siento.

- _¿Por qué has hecho eso?_- gritó Ulquiorra, al oído de Grimmjow.

- ¡Joder, cierra la boca!- le contestó el francés, tratando de empujarle, aunque se equivocó y le golpeó en la cara.

Orihime suspiró. Bueno, si Ulquiorra no pensaba marcharse, tendría que quedarse y vigilarle, ¿no? Además, aprovechando que estaba allí, no le importaría tomarse una copa o dos. No es que hubiera recaído en su alcoholismo ni nada parecido; ¡de hecho, estaba mejor que nunca! Convencida por su razonamiento, Orihime abrió una botella, para celebrar que por fin había visto a su perfecto pianista en estado de ebriedad. Tal vez podría sacarle un par de fotos, para chantajearle…

…

- Señorita Inoue- Ulquiorra miró fijamente, con los ojos llorosos, todas las botellas que había en la barra del bar.

- ¿Sí?- murmuró ella, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, una botella medio vacía en su mano y tres o cuatro más esparcidas a su alrededor.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué coño has hecho _ahora_?

- Me refiero a… eh… a lo de… a lo otro, ya sabes- frunció el ceño- a lo de la tobillera.

Orihime gruñó. El bar le daba vueltas.

- Ya te has disculpado por eso.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… en… enero, creo.

- ¿Estás segura?

- _Sí_.

- Oh- Ulquiorra le pasó la mano por el hombro, atrayéndola hacia él y amenazando con tirarles a los dos al suelo- Sólo… Sólo quería estar seguro- la miró seriamente, algo bizco- porque estuvo muy, muy mal lo que hice. Soy una persona horrible y… no hay excusas para eso. Fue monstruoso. Ningún ser humano sería capaz de algo así.

- Ya, es cierto- admitió Orihime, llevándose una mano a la frente.

Silencio. Ulquiorra la movió despacio.

- E-Entonces, ¿me perdonas?

- ¿Por qué?- golpeó la barra del bar- Joder, Paco, ¿qué coño has hecho _ahora_?

- ¡Te estoy hablando de lo de la tobillera!- gritó él, miserablemente.

- Oh- Orihime movió las manos- Si no te hubiera perdonado, no estaría durmiendo contigo… al menos, no gratis.

Ulquiorra la miró.

- Entonces, _me_ perdonas.

- Eso he dicho.

- Pero no lo has dicho… muy convencida.

- Lo _he dicho_.

- Sólo quería asegurarme.

Detrás de ellos, Grimmjow y Nel estaban medio desnudos y se dirigían al baño. Nnoitra y Szayel estaban amontonando vasos encima de la cabeza de un inconsciente Tesla. Rangiku estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Gin, susurrándole cosas que estaban dándole bastante miedo. Ichigo y Starrk estaban discutiendo acerca de la manera correcta de lanzar un tiro al fútbol, mientras Tia negaba la cabeza con tristeza, siendo la única persona que no había probado una sola gota de alcohol. Yammy estaba en el escenario, con el pequeño micrófono en sus manos, cantando "_Livin' la vida loca_" y moviendo las caderas de manera bastante provocativa. Los mecánicos estaban fuera, desmontando la furgoneta de Grimmjow, para ponerle las piezas en el tejado de Las Noches.

Orihime se sintió un poco mal por la gente que tuviera que limpiar ese destrozo, aunque también era culpa suya, por haber alquilado el bar para una despedida de soltero. Aunque tal vez hubiera tenido más cuidado, de estar sobria.

- Oye, Ulquiorra, ¿qué pasaría si… ya sabes… tú y yo, al hacerlo… me quedase embarazada?

Él negó con la cabeza, encima de su hombro.

- Eso no puede pasar. Usamos preservativos.

- Lo sé, pero, ¿_y si ocurriera_?

Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- E-Eso es imposible.

- Bueno, a veces los condones se rompen.

- ¿Estás hablando por propia experiencia? Porque no quiero oírlo.

- Sólo _estoy diciendo_ que qué ocurriría si tú y yo nos acostásemos y… el condón se rompiera y no lo supiéramos y ahora mismo _tuviésemos_ un bebé en camino.

Ulquiorra la cogió de las caderas y se puso a gritarle a su tripa.

- ¡Oye! Espera un poco… ¿puedes darme un año o dos? Aún no estoy listo para ser padre. ¡Ni siquiera he hecho paracaidismo!

- ¿Qué tiene que ver el paracaidismo con _nada_?

Él la miró.

- No lo sé, pero… por si acaso- la movió violentamente- Oye, ¿puedes oírme?

- ¡No estoy embarazada, idiota!- Orihime le apartó las manos de ella- Además, estoy segura de que serías todo un padrazo.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza, rápidamente y le quitó la botella de la mano, bebiéndose lo que quedaba.

- No… No, no lo sería. No he tenido una Buena referencia, que digamos y no sabría qué hacer con un bebé.

- Cambiarle los pañales.

- Assssqueroso…- gruñó.

- Hacerle eructar y esas cosas.

- Los bebés son repugnantes.

A Orihime le entró hipo.

- Seguro que, si tengo un bebé- dijo ella, con convicción- sus cejas le llegarían hasta aquí- se llevó los dedos a la frente.

- ¡Deja mis cejas en paz!

- Son como gusanos.

- Ya vale- Ulquiorra trató de tirarla del taburete- Ya no me gustas. Vete a casa, coge tus cosas y vete.

- No lo dices en serio- riño Orihime, abrazándole por el cuello y acariciándole la nariz- Me gustan tus cejas de gusano. Son muy monas. Tú eres muy mono. Me gustas mucho, mucho.

Ulquiorra la cogió de los hombres y trató de apartarla de él.

- Eres un mentiroso- gruñó, antes de que lo besara, a pesar de seguir empujándola débilmente- Para…- le susurró a los labios. No obstante, ella ni se inmutó y le besó aún con más fuerza, no dejándole en paz hasta que le soltó los hombros y la atrajo más hacia él, consiguiendo, con éxito, que ambos cayeran al suelo.

…

La mañana siguiente fue muy tranquila. Ulquiorra y Orihime permanecieron bajo las sábanas de la cama, con las persianas bajadas y el despertador apagado.

- Señorita Inoue- gruñó el pianista, pasadas las once- si alguna vez vuelvo a emborracharme… por favor, mátame.

- Te aguantas. Sólo es una resaca- murmuró Orihime, sin hacer ningún amago de salir de la cama.

- Mi cabeza- le dijo Ulquiorra- está a punto de partirse en dos.

- Eres un quejica- abrió un ojo, se fijó en la pared que había en frente de ella, se giró y se apoyó en su pecho- Por lo menos, el sexo fue increíble.

- Hmm… Cierto.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Siento mucho el retraso, pero he estado bastante liada últimamente. ¿Cómo lleváis los exámenes y esas cosas? Buf, madre mía que estrés. Bueno, espero que hayáis tenido algo de tiempo para leer el nuevo cap! Qué os ha parecido? Ais, jamás pensé que veríamos a Ulquiorra borracho… pero lo hemos conseguido! Y encima por fin ha pasado! No ha sido muy explícito (la autora ya advirtió que no le gusta escribir lemon; es una pena), pero al menos ha pasado. Y no sólo entre ellos, porque está claro que Nel y Grimmjow tampoco se cortan ni media. Bueno, ahora sólo queda esperar que los temores de Orihime se confirmen y que esté embarazada… Ay, qué ganas de ver a Ulquiorra hecho todo un padrazo! Un beso!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Jaja, el pobre Ulquiorra no sabía ya ni qué hacer… Aunque es normal; tiene sus necesidades y claro, teniendo a una mujer como Orihime en casa, es normal que no pueda contenerse. Pero bueno, por lo visto su deseo sexual ya ha quedado satisfecho. El final ha sido lo mejor, sin duda. Parecían dos cascarrabias. Pues este capítulo ha tratado sobre la despedida de soltero de Grimmjow, así que supongo que los primeros en casarse serán él y Nel. De todos modos, teniendo en cuenta que en "Musa" todas las parejas tienen hijos, es posible que haya más de una boda… o eso esperamos! Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Gracias a ti por leer! Bueno, en este fic no es que haya lemon precisamente, pero estas escenas tan sugerentes también son de agradecer XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**__: hola! Ya, yo creo que ninguna nos hubiésemos resistido a Ulquiorra… Bueno, Orihime tampoco, porque parece ser que ha dejado de lado su vergüenza y han dado ese paso… aunque ahora seguro que están todo el día haciéndolo! XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**hime-escarlet**__: hola! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando! Sí, la verdad es que he echado una ojeada a más fics (además de proyectos propios), así que espero subirlos pronto. Larga vida al UlquiHime! Un beso!_

_**helena cifer yagami**__: hola! La verdad es que las escenas de tensión sexual son súper divertidas y también difíciles de traducir (el tema del vocabulario a veces es bastante complicado). Espero que te siga gustando mucho el fic y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas**__: hola! Vaya, y qué cosas te hizo pensar que no fuesen pervertidas? Yo creo que a Ulquiorra, más que gustarle el melón, lo que le ocurría es que no podía aguantarse más las ganas… pero bueno, por suerte ya se ha "aliviado". Gracias a ti por leer la historia y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Chikytina**__: hola! Ya, cómo le gusta a Orihime calentar… bueno, está claro que a ella esos jueguecitos también le han pasado factura y al final se ha dejado llevar (que ya estaban tardando!). Pues sí, yo también prefiero que los caps sean cortos; así no hay tanta paja y son más intensos. La verdad es que me fijé en "Oz" por los reviews que tiene y porque ya está terminado, aunque he visto algunos más que tienen buena pinta y me gustaría traducir también (el problema es que muchos están sin acabar y eso me da mala espina, que los hay que no se terminan nunca ). Nos vemos en el siguiente cap, un beso!_

_**Yuuri no Mai**__: hola! Sí, la vedad es que se echa mucho en falta el lemon y es una pena que no le guste escribirlo. Pero bueno, el cap ha sido bastante erótico, así que al menos podemos consolarnos con eso. Es cierto que a veces tardo más de lo previsto, pero es que si se me acumulan cosas de la facultad no sé ni de dónde sacar el tiempo. Pero bueno, intentaré mantener un ritmo más o menos estable. Jaja, creo que el pobre Ulquiorra ya le había declarado la guerra a casi todo, teniendo las ganas que tenía… Bueno, esperemos que ahora se haya calmado un poco y, si no, siempre puede volver a emborracharse. Un beso!_

_**Albii001**__: hola! Jaja, ya quisiéramos todas esos brillos! Sobre todo para tener a Ulquiorra tan loco por nosotras… Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Anónimo**__: hola! Siento la tardanza, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo. Un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola! Tienes razón, la verdad es que el mundo de "Musa" acaba siendo como un mini universo paralelo a todo el mundo de Bleach. Ya es como si los personajes tuvieran personalidad propia. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la continuación y espero que la sigas hasta el final. Un beso!_

_**Develia**__: hola! Bueno, no creo que todos los caps sean como el anterior, pero tampoco vendrá mal que los haya de vez en cuando, no? Buf, el traductor google es lo peor; ya intenté yo utilizarlo para algunas historias y es que no tenía ningún sentido lo que ponía. Casi es mejor recurrir a diccionarios en línea, aunque sea un poco más pesado. Creo que el hecho de que Ulquiorra lleve tanto tiempo viviendo con Orihime ha hecho que cambie en bastantes cosas, aunque su lado maníaco siga ahí XD. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Any Kisuky**__: hola! Siento la tardanza, pero al fin he terminado el cap 3. Espero que te guste y un beso!_


	4. Nihilismo

_La historia original pertenece a **Princess Kitty1**_

**Nihilismo**

No llevaba ni dos horas en el instituto Steilacoom y el alumno Ulquiorra Ingram ya estaba aferrándose al váter de porcelana, como si fuera su salvavidas en una tormenta en el mar. Le dolían los costados. Estaba cubierto de sudor frío, sus enormes ojos verdes estaban llorosos y seguía doliéndole muchísimo la tripa, aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que ya no le quedaba nada más por vomitar. Las náuseas le duraron diez minutos más, hasta que finalmente fue capaz de incorporarse y apoyarse contra la pared- aunque estuviera más cerca del desmayo que de recuperarse- y se quedó mirando, con los ojos fijos, el váter que tenía delante.

Su vida había sido así durante los últimos dos meses y había sido lo suficientemente ingenuo como para pensar que mejoraría; sólo porque ya no estaba en el hospital, sólo por haber engordado un poco. Pero el número **114**, de color rojo, seguía grabado en sus retinas, cada vez que intentaba reponerse. Podía verse las costillas, al levantarse la camiseta. No había nada más que añadir, salvo que seguía recayendo en sus mareos, como el que acababa de sufrir. Se sintió como si fuera un cadáver: tan delgado y débil que le costaba hasta mantenerse en pie.

De haber sabido que la felicidad llegaría pagando tan alto precio, se habría contentado con quedarse huérfano para siempre.

El baño estaba oscuro. Las luces estaban apagadas, aunque la mañana teñía el lugar de un color azul oscuro, sugiriendo que ese día estaría nublado. A Ulquiorra siempre le había gustado ese azul. Incluso había llegado a considerarlo inspirador, pero esa vez era diferente. El color saturaba su piel, se colaba por sus poros, invadía su riego sanguíneo y oprimía su corazón. Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando; el baño estaba sumergido en el agua y él se había olvidado de aguantar la respiración.

Su estómago se retorció. Se apartó de la pared y se inclinó sobre el lavabo, abandonando sus pensamientos de mares y buscando agua de verdad. No salió nada. Su garganta se constriñó, sus hombros se retorcieron, su abdomen se dobló como si una mano invisible estuviera retorciéndolo con fuerza. Pero, comparándose con un tubo de pasta de dientes, estaba vacío y tendría que ir a comprar otro.

- _¿Ulquiorra?_

Los espasmos se detuvieron. Buscó aire. Su camiseta se pegó a su espalda y un chorro de sudor se deslizó por su mandíbula. Se apartó el pelo de la cara, con la idea de apartárselo.

- ¿Sí?- respondió, antes de aclararse la voz- ¿Qué pasa?

Su madre estaba al otro lado de la puerta y él escuchó cómo trató de abrirla, como siempre. Por supuesto, estaba cerrada. No estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien le viera en un estado tan patético. No era ningún secreto para los Ingram que su hijo adoptivo no estaba del todo bien. ¿Cómo guardar un secreto en esa casa, después de lo que ocurrió la última vez, cuando alguien lo encontró inconsciente en el asqueroso suelo de los baños del instituto, dándole por muerto? Su hermano, Matthew, lo llevó en coche hasta su casa, diciéndole que tenía que ir al médico, durante los quince minutos que duró el trayecto hasta la calle Cormorant.

Oh y los chistes sobre su anorexia de sus compañeros de clase habían sido _graciosísimos_. Escupió en el lavabo.

- _Se…_- su madre se detuvo, pero retomó el habla de nuevo- _Se está haciendo tarde, cariño. Pero, si quieres quedarte en casa hoy…_

Apartó la mirada de la puerta, avergonzado de odiar a la gente que no tenía nada que ver con su sufrimiento. Eran muy amables con él, más que nadie que hubiera conocido. Le habían aceptado en su casa, con los brazos abiertos… los mismos brazos que estaban apretándose en torno a su cuello.

- Creo que lo haré- respondió, acabando con el suspense- Diles a Matthew y Sarah que se vayan sin mí.

No hubo respuesta. Él miró al pequeño espacio que había encima de la puerta. Ella seguía allí, por motivos que no conocía. ¿Estaba esperando a que saliera o pensaba que podría arrebatarle ese dolor, simplemente estando cerca de él? ¿Acaso las familias hacían eso? La verdad es que no tenía referencias con las que compararla.

Todo era nuevo para él: ser amado y, al mismo tiempo, sentirse miserable.

Momentos después, la sombra de su madre desapareció. Ulquiorra suspiró aliviado. Las náuseas continuaron, pero no parecieron ir a peor. Torpemente, Ulquiorra levantó la tapa del váter y apoyó su mejilla en la taza, agradeciendo el frío contra su piel febril.

Clavando la vista en la ventana que había encima de la ducha, se preguntó cuándo saldría el sol, _si_ es que alguna vez lo hacía. Entonces, cerró los ojos y se adormeció, soñando que estaba ahogándose en las profundidades del Pacífico, luchando por conseguir la fuerza suficiente para subir a la superficie, mientras sentía que la imbatible presión de la oscuridad lo aplastaba.

…

Ulquiorra no recordaba la primera vez que había escuchado la música del piano, pero sí y con antinatural claridad la primera vez que tocó uno; antinatural porque tenía tres años cuando ocurrió.

Durante aquella tarde soleada, en el orfanato de Seattle, se cayó e hizo daño, lo que provocó que se echara a llorar y que una de las mujeres mayores que trabajaba allí, le ayudara a levantarse. Debía de estar cansada, pues se sentó en el viejo banco de madera que había frente al piano de la sala común y que se tocaba los domingos. Ulquiorra, habiéndose calmado ya del golpe que se había dado, se quedó mirando fijamente el instrumento musical, por encima del hombro de la mujer. No sabía demasiado acerca de él; sólo que producía música y que los niños no podían tocarlo.

El motivo era obvio. El piano, que probablemente fuera tan viejo como el propio orfanato, estaba totalmente destrozado. Era un milagro que siguiera de una pieza. Estaba descolorido, arañado y pintarrajeado, por todos los niños que habían pasado por ahí. Sus blancas teclas estaban amarilleándose con el paso del tiempo y las negras estaban llenas de polvo y suciedad.

La cuidadora de Ulquiorra, habiéndose dado cuenta de su silencio y de que miraba fijamente el instrumento, sonrió y se giró, en el banc.

- ¿Te gustaría escuchar algo de música, Ulquiorra?- le preguntó, desprendiendo tanta dulzura y confianza de de su envejecido rostro, que Ulquiorra asintió- Bueno, pues acércate y veremos qué puede darnos este viejo amigo.

El niño se apoyó en el regazo de la mujer, entre sus delgadas manos y observó cómo sus dedos se posaban en las teclas. Al principio, tocó una melodía sencilla, pero enseguida añadió y la música evolucionó hacia algo totalmente familiar.

- ¿Conoces esta canción, Ulquiorra? Tal vez la hayas escuchado en la radio- sonrió y empezó a cantar- "_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please, don't take my sunshine away..._" (_Eres mi rayo de sol, mi único rayo de sol. Me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris. Nunca sabrás, cariño, lo mucho que te quiero. Por favor, no me apartes el rayo de sol de mí..._)

Ulquiorra se maravilló al descubrir que del piano salía una música que había oído en la radio. Siempre había creído que el viejo instrumento no podía oír, pero, al descubrir aquella maravilla, sintió curiosidad por más cosas: ¿qué más canciones sabría? ¿Cómo podía hacer que las tocara para él?

Se reclinó sobre el regazo de la mujer, alzando su mano. Ella lo vio, pero no le detuvo, observando sonriente cómo rozaba las teclas blancas con su índice y, con un pequeño movimiento, las pulsaba. Surgió un sonido. Apretó la tecla de al lado y salió otro sonido, esa vez más grave. ¿Qué poder tendría, para crear un sonido de la nada? ¿Acaso Dios le castigaría por invadir Su territorio?

- Si quieres, podría enseñarte un par de canciones- le ofreció la mujer. Él la miró, con sus enormes y brillantes ojos verdes- Pero tendrás que aprender a leer las notas y eso es distinto a leer un libro. Es un idioma totalmente distinto.

¿En serio? Se sintió algo turbado por ese descubrimiento. Si no sabía leer, ¿cómo podría leer las partituras? No obstante, Ulquiorra se volvió hacia el piano, apretó una tecla blanca y se sintió animado; ya había conseguido que el instrumento hablara, así que lo único que le quedaba era comprender lo que estaba diciendo.

...

Ulquiorra salió del baño poco después, casi tropezándose con su perro Largo, al hacerlo. Largo era un collie grande e inteligente, de pelo negro, pero con una mancha marrón alrededor del hocico y pelo blanco por la tripa. Llevaba con la familia Ingram más tiempo que Ulquiorra, por lo que el adolescente se había imaginado, desde un principio, que tendría que ganarse el respeto y la confianza del can. Sin embargo, Largo era un animal muy afectuoso Ulquiorra sabía, por cómo movía la cola con agitación, que había estado preocupado por él. Cerró la puerta del baño, se sentó en el pasillo y dejó que el perro descansara la cabeza en su regazo.

Había mucho silencio en la casa, pues Matthew, Sarah y su padre se habían marchado, Ulquiorra pudo escuchar el ruido de las tuberías del grifo de la cocina y los platos, en la planta de abajo. A veces, también oía el ruido de los collares golpeándose y a los perros corriendo de una habitación a otra. Estarían jugando al escondite, algo en lo que Largo estaba demasiado mayor y cansado para jugar, por lo que Forte se encaraba de que a los pequeños no les pasara nada.

Ulquiorra se inclinó, fijándose en los grandes ojos marrones de Largo.

- Sé sincero- le ordenó, antes de seguir, recordando la discusión que había tenido con su padre, la noche antes- ¿Crees que estoy siendo injusto? ¿Irracional?- el collie pestañeó- ¿Crees que soy el malo de la película, sólo porque no puedo tocar el piano tanto como antes?

O Largo no quiso meterse en la discusión o no tenía opinión. Apartó la mirada y movió las orejas al escuchar a los cachorros.

Ulquiorra le rascó el hocico al perro, perdiendo la mirada. La habitación de Matthew estaba justo en frente del baño. A la derecha, subiendo las escaleras, estaba el dormitorio familiar y, justo al lado, el de Ulquiorra. Podría haber ido allí, cerrado la puerta y dormido durante el resto del día, pero normalmente le dolía la cabeza si se echaba siestas en pleno día. Además, le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

- Tienes suerte- le dijo al perro, con calma- de que nadie espere nada de ti.

Largo dejó escapar un débil ladrido y se irguió, alejándose de él. Ulquiorra lo miró. Segundos después, Forte apareció- un border collie hembra, de pelo negro y la parte inferior, blanca- y le dirigió a Largo una mirada que Ulquiorra no comprendió, pero que le resultó familiar.

Sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco, como si no tuviera que estar allí, en esa casa, en ese momento, sufriendo así. Pero, ¿dónde estaría, si no?

¿Dónde estaría aquel hogar, que llevaba toda la vida buscando?

...

Ulquiorra pronto comprendió que el piano no sabía canciones por sí mismo. La gente era quien tenía que reproducirlas, porque él no tenía voz propia. Aún así, sintió cierta simpatía por el viejo instrumento, como si fuera tan huérfano como él. Se imaginó que nadie querría tocarlo porque estaba sucio, ajado y apenas utilizado, hasta el punto de que estaba prácticamente destrozado... y a nadie parecía importarle. Por eso, el instrumento siempre le recordó al cuento de "La vendedora de cerillas"; ella también estaba sucia y ningún niño del cuento quería jugar con ella.

Él decidió ser amigo del piano, así que la vieja mujer le dio clases de música casi a diario, para poder darle voz a ese pobre instrumento mudo. Quería que el piano hablara por sí mismo, que le dijese al mundo lo solo que estaba- Quería que todos le dieran una oportunidad.

Le llevó únicamente dos meses aprender el extraño idioma de la música. Lo estudió con ansia, animado por sus deseos infantiles. Aprendió a identificar y nombrar todas las notas, igual que los demás niños hacían con los sonidos de los animales. En un semana, consiguió aprenderse las canciones del libro de música y, cuando se casaba de esas melodías hacía que el piano cantara las que escuchaba en la radio.

Los trabajadores del orfanato se sorprendieron de la velocidad a la que Ulquiorra Schiffer aprendió a tocar el piano. Su profesora se preguntó cómo había conseguido aprender a tocarlo por sí solo, mientras lo veía apretando las teclas a medida que escuchaba las notas. Pronto, el orfanato se llenó de canciones como "_Man in the mirror_", de Michael Jackson, "_Kokomo_" de los Beach Boys, "_Don't worry, be happy_" de Bobby McFerrin... y todos se asombraron de aquel niño prodigio, que ni siquiera sabía que lo que estaba haciendo fuera tan increíble.

Los demás niños empezaron a interesarse por la creciente obsesión de Ulquiorra con el piano. Le pedían canciones y le ofrecían golosinas, si no estaba animado para tocarlas. Al mismo tiempo, Ulquiorra estaba contento de la atención que estaba recibiendo. Los niños escuchaban la voz de su amigo y empezaron a darle al piano el reconocimiento que se merecía.

Y, finalmente, cuando se hubo aburrido de las canciones de la radio, Ulquiorra empezó a componer las suyas propias. La música era un idioma; podía leerse, escribirse y comunicarse con él. Así que, ¿qué le impedía acceder a sus secretos, creando sus propias partituras? Nada.

Le había dado al piano partes del mundo, para que las entendiera. Ahora, le daría a su mudo y solitario amigo partes de sí mismo.

...

Cada vez que Ulquiorra faltaba a clase- lo que ocurría bastante a menudo, muy a su pesar- trataba de ser útil en casa. Ayudaba a su madre con las tareas, llevaba a los perros a pasear a DuPont, para que hicieran algo de ejercicio o iba a Lakewood, a hacer la compra. Le alegraba que su padre no volviera a clase hasta después de terminar las clases; probablemente estuviera demasiado ocupado con sus otros prodigios.

Si se sentía inspirado, lo que no ocurría con frecuencia, subía hasta el salón y tocaba el piano un poco. Había dos en la casa: el de la planta de abajo, que era de la familia y el de arriba, que era el suyo. Sin ese piano no podía componer, algo que a Lowell Ingram le larecía "neurótico", sobre todo cuando viajaban y Ulquiorra no tocaba nada, hasta volver a casa. Lo dejaba todo tirado- maletas, llaves, cartera, pasaporte- y corría hacia la planta de arriba, para tocar el piano que lograba que sus partituras "sonaran bien" en su cabeza.

Una vez trataron de acabar con esa costumbre, pero Ulquiorra había acabado odiando la pieza, repitiendo que no era buena.

Por la tarde, subió hacia el piano, cuando los perros se habían agotado ya de tanto ejercicio y la casa estaba totalmente en silencio. Se sentó en el banco, miró las teclas y dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por ellas gentilmente, como si fueran un bebé. No salió ningún sonido. Había muchísimo ruido en su cabeza, pero no tenía ningún orden. No había manera de lograr que tuviera sentido. Sus manos empezaron a temblar.

- Así que estabas aquí- dijo la señora Ingram, que acababa de subir las escaleras, con la cesta de la ropa sucia en las manos. La tenía sujeta delante de ella, apretándola contra su pecho, sujetándola con ambas manos- ¿Ibas a tocar algo?

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Para qué? Cada vez que compongo algo, alguien se aprovecha de la partitura.

La mujer lo miró con piedad, frunciendo el ceño.

- Oh, cariño...- se acercó y, sujetando la cesta con una sola mano, le acarició el pelo con la otra- ¿Por qué dices eso? Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras y quedártelo para ti. Olvídalo todo y a todos... y sólo _toca_. Utiliza el piano para expresar lo que guardas aquí- le apretó el pecho con el dedo.

Ulquiorra frunció el ceño. Aquella era la amabilidad que tan poco entendía.

- ¿No vas a ponerte de parte de Lowell?

- Cariño, aunque esté casada con él, eso no significa que vaya a estar siempre de acuerdo con lo que hace- la señora Ingram se rió. Cada vez que él no sonreía, ella giraba la cabeza, para poder mirarlo. ¿Acaso veía culpa en esos ojos color esmeralda? Últimamente había estado muy deprimido...- Créeme cuando te digo que siento mucho todo esto y Matthew y Sarah también- clavó su mirada en el piano- ¿Sabes? Ya no eres tan tímido con nosotros como antes. Has conseguido confiar en nosotros para algunas cosas y a nosotros nos honra muchísimo que lo hayas hecho. Aún así, tus hermanos y yo... creemos que ese piano te entiende mejor de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podrá hacerlo. Echamos de menos que toques, pero porque, a través del piano, has conseguido expresar ideas y emociones que, de otra manera, jamás habrías mostrado a nadie- llevó la mano de nuevo a la cesta- Así que, esfuérzate en esto por _ti_, Ulquiorra. Por nadie más. Cuando puedas hacerlo, nosotros estaremos contentos de que te sientas mejor.

Entonces, Ulquiorra volvió a quedarse solo en la habitación, mirando al piano. Era su piano, rescatado del orfanato junto a él. Le había suplicado a su padre que le permitiera llevárselo a casa y le había regalado uno nuevo a sus cuidadoras, a cambio del viejo. Cuando se enteró de que no podían restaurarlo, Ulquiorra quedó destrozado, así que pidió que lo desmontaran e hicieran uno nuevo con las piezas restantes. Sí, tal vez en apariencia el piano fuera muy elegante, pero estaba hecho de las piezas del antiguo, del piano que le había permitido tocar.

¿Expresar lo que tenía en el corazón, dijo su madre? ¿Y qué había en él? Dejando de lado ese embrollo que tenía dentro... indagó aún más en él y dejó que sus manos apretaran las teclas. Evitó que su miedo siguiera expandiéndose y lo transformó en ganas de tocar.

_You are y sunshine, my only sunshine_. Pero, ¿el sol volvería a brillar, algún día?

_You make me happy when skies are gray_. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan enfadado, tan cansado, tan enfermo?

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_. Su corazón dio un brinco y sus ojos se cerraron.

_Please, don't take my sunshine away_.

Una imagen del serio Lowell Ingram apareció en su mente. Ulquiorra apartó las manos del piano y se echó a llorar. Se quedó mirando al soleado instrumento, recordando la expresión de la vendedora de cerillas y, de pronto, se quedó sin aire. La habitación dio vueltas. El frío océano arrastró su cuerpo.

Corrió al baño y vomitó el almuerzo.

...

- Te gusta mucho el piano, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Natalia Moretti, la aspirante a soprano, a un Ulquiorra de catorce años, un día soleado, con su marcado acento. Llevaba unas semanas en Roma, con su familia. Era la segunda vez que estaba allí ese verano; la primera había sido para actuar y, después de una pequeña gira por Estados Unidos, volvieron a petición suya.

Ulquiorra se había inspirado durante su primera visita, cuando habían ido a ver una actuación de Natalia. La música invadió su mente; todo lo que necesitaba eran letras... y su piano. No podía componer bien sin él. Por suerte, gracias a los contactos del señor Ingram, encontraron a un compositor italo-inglés que dio vida a la ópera de Ulquiorra. A partir de ahí, sólo les quedaba encontrar una voz.

Había sido muy difícil ponerse en contacto con Natalia, pero, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, era imposible que lo dejara. Se lo había pedido con mucha educación, pero también insistencia. La había llamado su "musa". Y ella había accedido, tanto por su determinación como por el hecho de que estuviera creciendo, perdiendo sus rasgos aniñados.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- contestó Ulquiorra, después de que aquella conclusión le hubiese hecho sonreír débilmente, por raro que fuese.

Natalia se sentó a su lado en el banco, sonrojándose, colocándose un mechón de su melena negra detrás de la oreja.

- Es que estás muy... tranquilo. Cuando lo tocas, es como si estuvieras comunicándote con tu novia. Es hasta hipnótico.

Ulquiorra pensó en eso, mientras seguía desarrollando su ópera; en ella, el demonio, descubierto por la princesa, trata de asustarla.

- ¿Sabes?- murmuró él, jugando con el volumen, comprobando si tendría que reajustar sus marcas- No eres la primera persona que me lo dice.

- ¡Me parece muy admirable!- añadió Natalia rápidamente, deseando no haberlo ofendido- No hay mucha gente que se _apasione_ tanto con lo que hace- pestañeó rápidamente, aunque Ulquiorra no supo si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente. Ella había estado todo el día flirteando con él, aunque de manera bastante tosca.

El piano era el fantasma de una chica muda, que había crecido con él. Era la chica que guardaba sus más profundos secretos, la chica a la que sólo _él_ podía hacer cantar. Podía verlo: su mano sobre la de él, mientras cruzaban juntos el camino de la vida, afrontando cada reto, compartiendo una conexión como nadie más. Cuando estaba deprimido, ella era la única que le animaba y, cuando estaba de buen humor, ella se alegraba con él. Ah, pero una relación amorosa con un piano sería bastante difícil. Ulquiorra sonrió al pensar en ello, desconcertando a Natalia.

Qué idiota; le había dado el corazón a un objeto sin vida...

...

Nunca fallaba: cada vez que Lowell Ingram llegaba a casa, el y Ulquiorra discutían. El adolescente no recordaba ninguna noche pacífica, en aquella casa. Las voces se alzaban en la mesa, los perros ladraban, su madre y sus hermanos trataban de mediar, sin conseguir nada; la fuerza férrea de Lowell les apartaba, deteriorando poco a poco la de Ulquiorra.

Sin embargo, si había algo que había conseguido aquella discusión, fue ordenar todo el caos de su mente. Su frase murió con su aliente y, justo después, Ulquiorra esbozó una retorcida sonrisa, mostrando cierto triunfo arrogante en su comportamiento.

- ¿Quieres otra composición más para la colección?- le preguntó a Lowell, que estaba al otro lado de la mesa, apretando fuertemente los cubiertos- Muy bien. Una más.

- ¡Ulquiorra!- gritó la señora Ingram, cuando él se hubo levantado de la mesa, subiendo al piso de arriba a grandes zancadas.

Lowell arrojó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y decidió seguirlo. Matthew y Sarah hicieron lo mismo. La señora Ingram se quedó detrás, tapándose la boca con la mano, sintiendo un gran malestar. Largo y Forte ladraron, hasta silenciar a los agitados cachorros.

Ulquiorra sospechaba que estaba empezando a perder la cabeza. Los mareos le invadían poco a poco, llenándolo con tanta energía que _tenía_ que sacarla de algún modo. Pero sabía quién estaba ahí, esperándolo con paciencia en el salón del piso de arriba. No le importó arrastrar el banco del piano, ni tampoco dar un portazo al entrar en la sala. Esperó un momento hasta apretar las teclas con fuerza, arrancándole un grito de dolor a su supuesta "amante".

- Una pieza más- susurró- apretando los dedos, con furia. Ese lío, esa anarquía que su padre llevaba los últimos meses imponiéndole era preciosa. Jamás se había imaginado que tuviera tanta violencia dentro de él. No era propio de alguien como él; él era tranquilo, paciente.

Seguramente, su pequeña vendedora de cerillas habría pensado lo mismo.

Estaba chillando, pero a él no le importaba. Ella le había provocado eso. Era _su_ culpa que esa familia feliz, que ese hogar lleno de amor se hubiese convertido en un lugar de pesadilla. Fue su alarmante canción, su ilustre voz la que había susurrado al oído de su padre, la que había traído el dinero. Joder, pensándolo bien, no era más que una puta cualquiera, ¿verdad? Cantaría para cualquiera que supiera tocarla.

Él no tenía nada de especial. Era un imbécil más, atrapado en sus sucios juegos.

Lowell se mantuvo parado en la puerta, con Matthew y Sarah detrás de él, observando la locura que había bajado al alma de Ulquiorra, el fervor que le llevó a tratar al piano, lo que más amaba en todo el mundo, con tanta brutalidad.

La pieza estaba casi terminada, el baile casi había acabado. Ella se estremeció, lloró, le suplicó que no más. No más. ¡_No más_! Le dolía demasiado. Su odio, su hostilidad, su traición, su dolor. Toda esa rabia rápidamente llegó al profundo clímax. Él se dio cuenta de que estaba volando hacia su libertad. Sólo un poco más y atravesaría la superficie del Pacífico, viendo el sol brillando, por primera vez en un año...

Al llegar a ese punto, sus dedos se congelaron sobre sus teclas, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y le dio la bienvenida aquello que tenía ante él:

_Nada_.

No había nada. A pesar de haber conseguido su preciado aire, no había nada de tierra a su alrededor. Sólo el océano; vasto, vacío, batiéndose bajo el cielo de nubes y extendiéndose hacia el horizonte.

Y el silencio era ensordecedor.

...

Llamó a su pieza "Nihilismo" y, sin saber cómo, consiguió grabarla pocos días después, tocándola en otro piano que, ni de lejos, hacía sentirle lo mismo.

Por supuesto, no pudo arreglarlo. Entonces lamentó haber sacado su ira con ella de esa manera, dejándola temblando, sangrando, asustada y... lejos de él. Cuando se hubo calmado, la mañana siguiente y fue a buscarla, la encontró muerta, en el salón. Su cuerpo estaba intacto, pero no tenía espíritu.

Se había ido y, con ella, la música.

Ulquiorra se mantuvo en silencio durante días. Estuvo enfermo, pero, lógicamente, volvió a intentarlo. ¿Qué clase de pianista sería, si no lo hiciera? Se sentó en el banco y se quedó quieto durante horas, esperando el tintineo de las teclas, un rayo de inspiración que moviera sus músculos de piedra, pero no llegó nada... no volvió a llegar nada...

Cuando Lowell habló durante la cena, acabando con el silencio, Ulquiorra se perdió definitivamente.

- ¿Qué, es que ahora estás preocupado por mí?

- Por supuesto. De pequeño, era imposible apartarte de ese piano, pero ahora ni siquiera lo miras.

- Espero que no estés riéndote de mí.

- Ulquiorra...- intervino su madre, pero él la interrumpió.

- Porque sería un puto chiste de mal gusto, _padre_. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso?- rió- Creo que de verdad estás preocupado por mí. Estás tan preocupado que resulta increíble. ¡Por Dios, que alguien me aparte de San Lowell Ingram, antes de que su luz celestial me ciegue!

- Vamos, hermano...

- ¡Estás preocupado, lo sé! Tu gallina de los huevos de oro se ha jodido y no va a darte más dinero. ¡Qué pena! Será mejor que pienses en cocinarla, porque no te servirá de mucho más. Al final, _sólo_ me quitarás un par de plumas, después de tanto _tiempo_ dándote huevos, ¿verdad?- había intentado distraerse con la comida, pero finalmente tiró los cubiertos y miró a su padre, cuya viva expresión prometía violencia- Todo ha sido por eso, ¿no es así? ¡Vamos a aprovecharnos del pobre huerfanito! ¡Pongámosle cadenas y hagamos que baile! Oh, pero se ha hecho mayor y no funciona tan bien como antes... ¡Es igual; que _siga bailando en el escenario_, para que todo el mundo pueda reírse a su costa! ¡Quitémosle su identidad, pongámosle bajo la lluvia hasta que esté tan mojado y enfermo que nadie pueda reconocerlo! ¡Esperemos que siga sonriendo un poco más, para que, no sé, para que el público le arroje unas cuantas monedas más!

Lowell se levantó de la silla con fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?- gritó, preso de la ira- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Después de haberte recogido, haberte dado ropa, comida, una familia y todo lo que has querido. ¡Eres un niño muy desagradecido!

- ¿Que _soy_ un desagradecido? ¿_Yo_?- Ulquiorra levantó la voz- ¡Fuiste tú quien no estabas contento con lo que te daba!- señaló a la señora Ingram- ¡Tu mujer y tus hijos estaban _contentos_ con lo que les ofrecía, pero tú, no! "Compón más, Ulquiorra, para que podamos comprar una lámpara de araña para el salón! ¿_Acaso eso te suena a gratitud_?

Sarah enterró su cara en sus manos, haciendo que Matthew le pasara el brazo por sus temblorosos hombros. La señora Ingram gritó, para callar a los perros.

Entonces, Ulquiorra empujó la silla y dejó la cena, que ya estaba bastante fría, sin decir nada más. Cogió el abrigo que colgaba del perchero del salón y las llaves del coche, que estaban colgadas al lado de la puerta.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Lowell Ingram, cuando pasó la lado de la mesa, camino de la puerta del garaje. Ulquiorra se giró hacia él.

- Se acabó- dijo, metiendo los brazos por las mangas del abrigo- Estoy harto de ti, de la puta discográfica, de... de _esto_. Estoy harto de quedarme aquí y comportarme como un miembro más de la feliz familia Ingram. Puedes decirle a la prensa que me he muerto.

- ¡No puedes marcharte!- gritó Lowell, bordeando la mesa- ¿A dónde irás? ¡Tienes un contrato! Dependes de _mí_ en cuanto al dinero se refiere, ¿recuerdas?- al ver que sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno, se sobresaltó aún más- ¡Te demandaré y te quitaré todo lo que tienes!

- _¡Pues hazlo! ¡Al fin y al cabo, es tu dinero!_

Más ladridos. Sarah gimoteó y resopló. Matthew la señora Ingram vieron a Lowell correr detrás de su hijo adoptivo. La puerta se cerró, se abrió y volvió a abrirse.

- ¡_Ulquiorra_!- gritó Lowell, agotado. Entonces, se escuchó el zumbido de la puerta del garaje abriéndose. Otro golpe y el ruido del motor del coches- ¡_Ulquiorra_!

El sonido del motor se hizo más distante. Momentos después, se escuchó de nuevo la puerta del garaje, cerrándose al mundo exterior. El señor Ingram volvió a la casa, con el rostro aún rojo, pero sus pasos eran ya lentos y pesados. Tenía la mirada perdida.

Entonces, se formó tal silencio que ni siquiera los perros se atrevieron a ladrar. Levantaron la cabeza hacia su amo, esperando sus órdenes. Pero fue la señora Ingram quien habló, con una voz tan temblorosa y baja que fue casi imposible oírla.

- Si le demandas- una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla- te dejo.

Sarah se apartó de Matthew se alejó de la mesa. Sus pasos resonaron en las escaleras, rápidos y ligeros, hasta que se escuchó la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Matthew tampoco se quedó allí.

- Voy a buscarlo, mamá- dijo, antes de ir al salón a por su abrigo y sus llaves. Pasó al lado de su padre, sin decirle nada, en dirección al garaje.

Entonces, Lowell Ingram y su mujer se quedaron solos en el salón... negándose a mirarse a la cara. Un vasto y vacío océano los apartaba... el mismo que ahogó el silencio de Ulquiorra.

...

Un ligero zumbido sacó a Ulquiorra de su oscuridad, haciéndole señas con su curvado dedo. _Ven aquí_, parecía decir. Lo siguió, saliendo se la seca orilla en la que su océano le había dejado, adentrándose en un paisaje de árboles carbonizados, negros y muertos, algunos aún humeando. El zumbido le guió por el paisaje saqueado y, pese a estar cansado, siguió adelante, arrastrando sus agotados músculos y sintiéndose como un muerto en vida.

Entonces, sus pies tocaron briznas de césped. Una ráfaga de aire contrarrestó el calor que sentía su piel y, al levantar la cabeza, vio un rostro junto al sol...

Mechones rojizos acariciaban su mejilla. Un par de ojos grises pestañeó al verlo.

- Estás despierto...- unos delgados dedos apartaron su pelo de su frente- Joder, Paco, me has dado un susto de muerte.

Ulquiorra reconoció, poco a poco, su salón y que estaba descansando en las piernas de alguien. Entonces, sintió el mal sabor en su boca y que el cansancio se apoderaba de él de nuevo.

- Señorita Inoue...

- Szayel ha estado aquí antes, ¿recuerdas?

- No...- no sabía de qué le hablaba.

- Anoche estuviste vomitando muchísimo, pero por lo menos la fiebre te ha bajado. Creo que no tenías un simple catarro, como tú creías. Por supuesto, la idiota _soy yo_, por haberme vacunado de la gripe, el mes pasado. _Eso al final te pasará factura_. ¿Quién dijo eso? Creo que yo no. Pero estoy pensando el alguien, cuyo nombre empieza por U y rima con... rima con... "fedora"...- ella se rió- Cállate.

- No he dicho nada- murmuró Ulquiorra con cansancio, cerrando los ojos- Yo sólo...

Ella esperó, pero él no añadió nada más.

- Tú sólo... ¿qué?- se dio la vuelta, sentándose y colocándose detrás de ella y sus brazos abrazaron su espalda, como si fuese una almohada- ¿Ulquiorra...?- algo húmedo cayó sobre su pierna. Ella le apartó el pelo, vio sus ojos llorosos y el resplandeciente rastro que las lágrimas dejaron por su nariz. Ella recordó las cosas que había estado murmurando al tener fiebre y se calló.

_Eres increíble_, quiso decirle. _Mira todo lo que has conseguido por tu cuenta_. _Mira lo lejos que has llegado, desde donde estabas_. Deseó poder decirle que todo saldría bien, que su pasado no volvería jamás.

Pero aquéllas serían palabras vacías. Pensamientos vanos, nacidos de un mundo que sencillamente no comprendía las heridas tan profundas que él tendría. Eran mentiras inventadas para los niños, para ocultar que, a veces, realmente _había_ monstruos escondidos en el armario o bajo la cama...

- Orihime...

- ¿Hmm?

... demonios con los que había que luchar a diario...

- Te...

_Te quiero._

Y Orihime quedó paralizada, al ver cómo esas dos palabras la liberaban de sus demonios.

**Continuará**

_¡Feliz Navidad y esas cosas! Quería decirlo cuanto antes, que si no se me olvida XD. Pues eso, espero que paséis unas felices fiestas y que os traigan muchos regalos, que seguro que os los merecéis (al menos, por tener tanta paciencia de esperar que Ulquiorra regrese, nos merecemos algo, no?). Volviendo al fic, como habéis visto, este capitulo ha sido un flashback de la vida de Ulquiorra, aunque... vaya final! Por fin se ha dignado a decirle que la quería, que ya era hora! Pobre, seguro que ha pasado unas noches fatal, recordando todo lo de su padre adoptivo... y pobre Orihime, que seguro que ni se imaginaba que lo hubiese pasado tan mal ni que fuese a decirle que la quiere. Por suerte para ambos, lo ha hecho (seguro que, al escucharlo, Orihime también se ha echado a llorar). Ais, si es que son la pareja más perfecta que he visto, en todo el fandom! (Es hablar mucho, pero es que me tiene cautivadísima...). Bueno, espero no tardar con el próximo capítulo y espero que éste os haya gusta mucho. Un beso y Feliz Navidad!_

_Por cierto, quería aclarar una cosa que traduje mal del capítulo anterior; Hime y Ulquiorra no se acuestan por primera vez estando borrachos; se supone que ya lo habían hecho antes. Perdonad, es que me hice un lío con los tiempos verbales y pensaba que ésa había sido su primera vez. Un beso!_

_**Any Kisuky**: hola! Gracias por el review! Bueno, para éste cap no he tardado demasiado, así que espero que lo leas pronto y que te guste mucho. Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**: hi! how are you? Ok, I've just clear up this, because I thought too it was their first time! But I'm glad they've done it before, without drinking anything. I hope you like this chapter and see you in the next one!_

_**helena cifer yagami**: hola! Jaja, la verdad es que ha sido una sorpresa ver a Ulquiorra borracho, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado! Lo del lemon sí que es una pena, pero bueno, esperemos que haya algún cap "calenturiento", como el del brillo de labios xD. Un beso y gracias por comentar!_

_**Albii001**: hola! Pues sí, a mí también me encantaría tener un brillo de esos, sobre todo sabiendo que vuelven a Ulquiorra tan trastornado... Ais, tendremos que seguir soñando! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_

_**Red Crayon Princess**: Hola! Jaja, ya tenemos ganas de ver a Ulquiorra como padre, verdad? Madre mía, estoy deseando ver qué cara se le queda cuando Orihime se lo diga... Seguro que, por mucho que diga que no, acaba siendo un padrazo que no puede resistirse a su bebé... Y esperemos que ese momento llegue pronto! Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**: hola! Ya, creo que todas tenemos muchas ganas de que Orihime por fin se quede embarazada... y de que se lo diga a Ulquiorra, claro! Buf, lo de la tobillera fue demasiado, pero me gustó ver que llegaron a ese extremo y que se necesitaran tanto el uno al otro... Y ya, cuando Ulquiorra fue a buscarla, por poco me dio algo! Veremos a ver qué nos tiene deparado este fic, porque aún quedan algunos capitulillos. Un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**: hola! Gracias por los ánimos! Pues sí, por fin se sabe que lo han hecho! (aunque Princess Kitty1 me ha aclarado que no era su primera vez; por si acaso lo he puesto más arriba, para que no haya dudas XD). Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**: Hola! La verdad, yo no me esperaba que fuese Ulquiorra quien se emborrachase, pero ha merecido la pena verle así. A mí tampoco me gusta el sexo porque sí; si lo hay, perfecto, porque me gusta leerlo, pero la verdad es que no me gustan las historias que son puro sexo sin sentido. En ese sentido creo que es mejor ser exigente y que esas escenas tengan un porqué; si no, creo que se pierde el encanto, así que te doy totalmente la razón XD. Esero que el cap te haya gustado y un beso!_

_**Luka Cifer**: hola! Bueno, como habrás visto, este cap ha sido completamente distinto al anterior. Pobre Ulquiorra, por poco me rompe el alma con todo lo de su pasado y ya cuando se ha puesto a llorar ha sido lo máximo. Respecto a la "primera vez", lo cierto es que ya lo habían hecho antes, pero me confundí y creí que ésa fue la primera vez. Bueno, creo que lo corregiré ya mismo, por si acaso. Jajaja, lo de Nel y Grimmjow fue tremendo también, pero les pega mucho ser tan "desvergonzados" en el tema sexual, sobre todo a Grimmjow. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_


	5. Mi amor y mi desesperación I

_La historia original pertenece a **Princess Kitty1**_

**Mi amor y mi desesperación I**

"_Adelante; dime que volverás a dejarme._

_Después volverás, corriendo,_

_con tu corazón destrozado en la mano..._"

Ulquiorra estaba recuperándose de la gripe, así que, al principio, no notó cambios. Todo era normal, tranquilo y tan excitante como siempre: llamaba a Orihime gorda por comer tres gofres para desayunar, ella se vengaba agujereándole los boxers y él respondía metiéndole toda la ropa en el ascensor, mientras ella estaba en la ducha, hasta la ropa de emergencia que guardaba en el armario, para emergencias. No, no había ni un momento de paz en el apartamento de Schiffer, salvo cuando decidían comportarse como una pareja normal.

En esos días, se olvidaban a propósito de poner el despertador y se quedaban enterrados, bajo las sábanas de la cama, hasta mediodía. El almuerzo se transformaba en el desayuno, requiriendo la colaboración de ambos: Ulquiorra hacía las tortitas, freía el bacon y escalfaba los huevos, mientras Orihime quemaba las tostadas. Entonces, se enfadaba y gritaba, exclamando que el tostador estaba poseído y que si tuviera un horno eléctrico, como todo el mundo, esas cosas no pasarían. Entonces, él la echaba de la cocina.

Desayunaban en el comedor de las cinco sillas, porque Orihime había desmontado la sexta y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo volver a montarla. El hecho de que fueran cinco molestaba a Ulquiorra, pero Orihime no le dejaba comprar otra silla. Normalmente, en ese momento llegaba la catarsis de sus discusiones matutinas; generalmente discutían tres veces, pero Ulquiorra siempre conseguía que llegara una cuarta antes de medianoche, para arreglar las cosas.

La situación era bastante sencilla; si nadie había visto ni al pianista ni a la pelirroja por la mañana ni tenía noticias suyas en torno al mediodía, entonces sabían que era mejor mantenerse lejos del apartamento. Esos días estaban estrictamente reservados para ellos. Las llamadas y mensajes sin importancia quedaban ignorados, las emergencias tenían que esperar hasta el día siguiente, el mundo fuera de aquella casa no existía.

Y Orihime habría seguido adelante como siempre hacía, no le habría dado importancia a nada, de no ser por esa _mirada_ de Ulquiorra.

En el pasado, esa mirada siempre la había eclipsado. La primera vez que la había visto fue la mañana después de la fiesta de Halloween en la que casi había muerto, antes de besarla suavemente, suficiente para evitar que se asustara, pero con una seguridad total sobre lo que ocurriría después, aceptando sus términos. Él se había apartado de ella y, en lo más profundo de esos ojos verdes, ella habia visto el secreto que más tarde le contaría.

El día que le rompió el corazón, vio esa mirada de nuevo; presa de la lujuria al principio y, después, de la... ¿ira? No... de miedo. Sus palabras fueron frías, pero también temió su reacción... y ella le dio motivos para hacerlo.

A Orihime no le importaba nada esa mirada, mientras fuera diluida, distraída y débil. Pero, últimamente, había sido incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. Le giraba la cabeza, se entretenía con algo, empezaba una pelea. Lo que fuera, _lo que fuera_, con tal de que dejara de mirarla como si le ocultase algo.

Y fue muy difícil hacerlo sin que él se diera cuenta, sobre todo en esos días que pasaban juntos, los dos solos. Una de esas tardes, cuando la gripe, la tos y el malestar habían casi desaparecido, Ulquiorra empezó a notar que ocurría algo. Estaba tirada en el sofá, dándole la espalda, tapando el mando de la televisión (había insistido en ver "Juez Judy", a pesar de ser una reposición) y él se detuvo delante de ella.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

- Sí, ¿por qué?- le contestó. Ulquiorra dejó de buscar el mando y la miró a la cara. Ésa era la mejor manera de saber si _había_ algo que le molestara, porque siempre escondía sus sentimientos, a pesar de la regla de "no tener secretos" entre ellos. Ella le vio, pestañeó y clavó la mirada en la televisión- ¿Puedes creértelo? Sigue creyendo que puede hablar cuando quiera. ¿Es que no ha escuchado a la Juez Judy, diciéndole que cerrara la boca? ¡_Cállate de una vez, zorra_!

De pronto, Ulquiorra le levantó la camiseta y deslizó sus dedos por su tripa. Orihime se echó a reír de las cosquillas y le rodeó su pierna con la suya, empujándolo hasta hacerle perder el equilibrio, teniendo que apoyarse en el borde la mesa para no caerse. Entonces, ella se apartó de él y se levantó del sofá.

- Oye, veamos una peli. Alguna que sea una bobada, como "Liberad a Willy" o algo así. La que sea; yo sólo quiero comer palomitas.

Él se sentó, apoyó los pies en el suelo, se echó hacia delante y apoyó los codos sobre sus muslos.

- Mmjmm- observó cómo la Juez Judy, harta de los malos modales de la gente, desestimaba el caso.

Él, sin ningún tipo de duda, habría hecho lo mismo.

...

- Oye, Orihime- dijo Rukia, una mañana, mientras ella, Orihime y Tatsuki tomaban unos frapuccinos en la cafetería que había al lado de _Tiburón_- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo un poco raro?- añadió, con incomodidad, dando vueltas a la espuma con la pajita verde.

- ¡Claro, adelante! Ya estoy acostumbrada a las preguntas raras.

La pequeña mujer se quedó mirando fijamente la mesa.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando íbamos al instituto y, ya sabes, tratábamos de ser guays, pero en cuanto un chico nos miraba nos volvíamos locas?- levantó la cabeza y sus ojos violetas mostraron cierta reticencia- ¿Alguna vez te sentiste... fuera de lugar por eso?

- ¡Rukia!- gritó Tatsuki, mirándola con ansiedad.

Orihime rió y movió la mano.

- No pasa nada, Tatsuki. Ya somos mayorcitas. Hemos madurado y todo eso- se llevó la pajita a la boca, absorbiendo un gran trago de su bebida, mientras pensaba en la pregunta- ¿Fuera de lugar? Bueno... supongo que sí. No es que no me gustara nadie, claro. ¿Cómo se llamaba ese chico rubio, al que le faltaban dientes...? Os juro que llegó a gustarme muchísimo- una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios- Aunque jamás me imaginé que tuviésemos nada serio. Mi idea de las relaciones era... eh... diferente- se fijó en el marco de un cuadro que había en la pared- Siempre me pareció que los amores perfectos que salían en la tele, no eran para mí.

Rukia se sonrojó. Entonces, se formó un silencio, hasta que Tatsuki decidió acabar con la tensión.

- No pasa nada. Tienes a Ulquiorra- dijo, esperando poder borrar la expresión de tristeza de Orihime- Si lo que nos has contado es cierto, creo que te quiere más de lo que nadie hará nunca.

_Te quiero_.

Orihime apretó con tanta fuerza el vaso de plástico, que la tapa salió volando. Las tres se quedaron mirádole la mano, totalmente cubierta de crema.

- Je- rió ella, tan bajito que apenas pudo escucharse por la música que había en el bar- Jeje...

...

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando el plato que tenía delante. Macarrones con queso y tiras de bacon. Levantó la mano, sostuvo el tenedor en el aire durante unos segundos y volvió a dejarlo a su derecha. En frente de él, Grimmjow tenía la cabeza enterrada en el plato.

Estaban en el apartamento del sexto piso, sentados en la mesa, como seres humanos civilizados- lo que preocupó a Ulquiorra- y, por una vez, le había invitado a _él_ a cenar- aunque Grimmjow no fuera el mejor cocinero del mundo (alerta número dos). Había algo que molestaba a su... vecino o amigo; algo tan gordo que no podía decirse por mensaje o por el chat de facebook, su medio habitual de comunicación y la mejor manera que tenía Grimmjow de molestarle. Finalmente, Ulquiorra apartó el plato de él.

- Bien- empezó- estamos sentados en la mesa y te has puesto una servilleta en el cuello. ¿Es que Nel ha conseguido domarte o ha tenido que llamar a esa inglesa de "Animal Planet"?

Grimmjow dejó su plato.

- Tío, creo que Nel está embarazada.

- Enhorabuena.

- No es seguro, imbécil.

Ulquiorra pestañeó despacio.

- ¿Puedo irme...?

- ¡No! ¡Quédate!- le gritó Grimmjow, levantando las cejas. El pianista se quedó parado- Eres un tío listo... más o menos, así que, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Ulquiorra se fijó en su tenedor.

- _Bueno_...

- Oye, tómatelo _en serio_.

- ¿Has probado a preguntarle si está embarazada?

Grimmjow pensó en ello, rascándose la barbilla.

- ... Pero, si lo hago y _no_ lo está, va a pensar que la estoy llamando gorda y se va a cabrear.

Ulquiorra levantó la cabeza.

- ¿Estás diciendo que a las mujeres no les gusta que las llamen gordas?- perdió la mirada. Ah. Normalmente, cuando se lo decía a la señorita Inoue, ella le gritaba, pero entonces se ponía totalmente colorada y evitaba mirarle, como siempre hacía cada vez que se sentía querida. ¿Y si no estuviera interpretando bien esas señales?

- Céntrate- Grimmjow chascó los dedos.

- Sólo conseguirás una respuesta en condiciones, si se lo preguntas- añadió Ulquiorra, poniendo fin al tema- Y, si _está_ embarazada, sé un hombre y acepta la responsabilidad. Es tu mujer; tendrías que saber que esto pasaría, tarde o temprano...- añadió. Entonces, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, se quedó boquiabierto y se levantó de la silla- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Eh? Ah, vale. ¿No vas a comerte eso?

- No.

...

Esa noche, Ulquiorra y Orihime estaban tumbados en la cama, bocarriba. Miraban el techo oscuro, medio dormidos, a muy poca distancia el uno del otro. Entonces, compartieron un largo suspiro. Ulquiorra finalmente decidió romper el silencio y la miró.

- No estás embarazada, ¿verdad?

- Nop- contestó Orihime, sin ni siquiera molestarse por la pregunta- ¿Y tú?

- ...

- Me lo imaginaba.

Entonces, siguió un momento de calma, hasta que Ulquiorra se giró hacia ella, pasando una mano por su abdomen y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Ella no se acercó a él.

- No has dicho nada...

- ¿Hmm?

- ... sobre el día que estuve enfermo.

Orihime sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, como la taza de aquella mañana.

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?- trató de sonar indiferente por todos los medios, sin apartar la vista del techo y extendiendo los brazos. Pero, entonces, hubo más movimiento y él se colocó encima de ella, entrecerrando sus ojos verdes- Oye...- se fijó en su cuello- no me dejas ver.

Ulquiorra se reclinó, la besó apasionadamente y le susurró al oído.

- No hay nada que ver.

...

Al despertarse por la mañana, ella ya se había marchado.

Horas antes, Orihime se había levantado de la cama despacio, se había dado una ducha, vestido y salido del apartamento. Necesitaba espacio, algo de tiempo para aclararse la cabeza... y una tarta. Llevando puestas unas cómodas zapatillas de deporte, no le importó ir caminando hasta la panadería de Urahara, que estaba fuera del distrito de Hueco Mundo, cerca de su antiguo apartamento. Sabía que las primeras tartas estaban hechas en torno a las siete y, como nunca había sido muy madrugadora, el dueño de la tienda, vestido con su sombrero y sus sandalias habituales, se sorprendió al verla.

- ¡Señorita Inoue! ¿Has soñado que querías desayunar tarta?- le preguntó amablemente, acercándose al mostrador.

- Algo así. ¿De qué es la de hoy?

- ¡De arándanos! Son muy buenos para la digestión, ¿sabes? Mi novia ha estado dándome la vara para que haga pasteles más sanos- Urahara cortó un trozo del pastel y se lo ofreció a Orihime. Ella sonrió.

- ¿Tienes novia?

- Por supuesto. ¿De verdad creías que un partido como yo estaba libre? Me hieres, señorita Inoue.

- Vale- Orihime apartó la vista- Perdona- le ofreció un billete de cinco dólares- Quédate con el cambio.

La luz del sol traspasaba las ventanas, así que se sentó en una de las mesas que había, dejando el trozo de tarta sobre ella. El vapor salía del pastel, curvando el aire. Orihime no pudo evitar recordar el día que conoció a Ulquiorra. De hecho, ¿no había empezado todo así, con ella escapándose del apartamento y yendo allí, en busca de algo para comer? Sólo que, esta vez, su tobillera estaba sana y salva en su pierna. No tenía que regresar, si no quería...

Su labio inferior tembló y se llevó el tenedor, con un trozo del pastel, a la boca. Era imposible que le hiciera eso. Al menos, no sin avisarle. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer, para que entendiera lo que le estaba pasando por la mente?

Absolutamente nada. Ulquiorra estaba a años luz de ella, en ese punto; era como el mago de las actuaciones del circo y ella la ayudante que estaba atrapada en sus jaulas. Podía tenerle lástima, podía divertirse con ella, podía _quererla_... pero ella nunca sabría porqué.

Durante los últimos días, había tenido pesadillas. Visiones de su padre, sentado en el sofá de la esquina del salón, con una botella de cerveza en la mano, riéndose de ella: "_¿Qué, crees que ahora eres feliz?_" Ella quería decirle que sí, pero las palabras nunca salían de su garganta. "_¿De verdad crees que te has librado de mí y de todos los demás? No has cambiado, chica. No eres más que una..._"

"_¡Para!_" le gritó, tapándose los oídos, pero no pudo olvidarse de la palabra, por mucho que lo intentara. _Puta, puta, puta_. Cientos de dedos acusadores señalándola, sonrisas burlonas mirándola, con sus dientes chirriantes.

Podía huir, pero no podía esconderse. Podía tratar de seguir adelante, pero no dejaría de derribarla, como si fuera un tren frenético, aullando y avanzando, con sus ruedas chirriantes, nubes de humo tóxico y negro cubriendo los cielos azules.

Ulquiorra no podía cambiar su pasado, ni ella tampoco. Nada era diferente, nada era nuevo, nada se había arreglado sólo por haberse encontrado el uno al otro en la oscuridad. No podía deshacer sus errores ni recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado.

Y ningún amor, por enorme que fuese, iba a salvarla.

...

Como era de esperarse, él la estaba esperando al volver al apartamento. Ella sintió, al fijarse en cómo la miraba desde el banco del piano, que quería una explicación, pero no iba a presionarla para obtenerla. Después de todo, habían hecho un pacto. Nada de secretos... ni de pedir detalles. Si tenían algo que decirse, lo harían cuando estuvieran preparados.

- He traído tarta- Orihime le mostró la bolsa de la tienda de Urahara- Es de arándanos.

- Hmm- los dedos de Ulquiorra se movieron por las teclas del piano. Era la "_Nocturna en E Menor_" de Chopin; Orihime la recordaba porque le había gustado tanto, que le había pedido el nombre de la canción muchas veces. Pero ese día no la tranquilizó, ni siquiera le hizo sonreír. No escuchó más que notas que aceleraban su corazón, dificultándole respirar. Dejó la tarta sobre la encimera de la cocina y se sentó al lado de Ulquiorra, rígida, con la cabeza agachada.

La facilidad con la que tocaba no dejaba de maravillarla. Al fin y al cabo, así se expresaba él, así le decía que sabía que algo iba mal y que le prestaría toda su ayuda. Sólo tenía que dejarle entrar.

Pero, ¿cómo? Los dos eran como antibióticos; podían paliar el dolor, pero no podían sanarse las heridas. No era ni siquiera capaz de coser sus propios cortes, ni de ponerle hielo a sus propias heridas. No cuando las letras color escarlata brillaban tanto, delante de ella. No cuando estaba convencida de no valer para nada.

La canción terminó. Ulquiorra la miró, con una expresión indescriptible. No le reconocía. Él le acarició la mejilla, le giró la cara hacia él y vio las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro como la primera vez. En el mismo lugar, a la misma distancia, con la misma tensión, como si nunca se hubiesen besado.

El valor de Orihime falló. Abruptamente, se apartó del banco del piano, aunque no sabía a dónde ir en ese apartamento tan pequeño. El lugar ya no le resultaba cómodo; la pureza la ahogaba, recordándole que ese mundo no era para ella. Se cayó de su pedestal, humillada por sus pesadillas.

No podía quedarse ahí. Había demasiadas cosas que no se habían dicho volando por ese apartamento, como si fueran agua que le impidiera respirar. Si pudiera abrir una puerta o una ventana... Ulquiorra la sujetó por la cintura.

- Orihime- la llamó, tratando de calmarla. Estaba hiperventilando. Su cuerpo estaba temblando. ¿Por qué se había puesto así, de repente?

- ¡No!- gritó ella, tratando de apartarse.

- ¡Cálmate! ¿Qué te...?

_¡Zas!_

Orihime se echó hacia atrás y casi se cayó por encima del sofá. Se llevó una mano a la boca, mientras la otra seguía delante de ella, abierta y con los dedos estirados. Ulquiorra se mantuvo congelado, en la mesa del comedor, con los ojos verdes bien abiertos y la mejilla roja. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Entonces, Orihime volvió a la vida.

- Yo... Yo...- empezó, sin poder añadir nada más. ¿Qué podía decir? Un simple "lo siento" no era suficiente para demostrar lo mucho que se arrepentía. Se aferró al sofá- Necesito... algo de tiempo...

- De acuerdo- respondió él, sin mirarla a los ojos- No pasa nada.

- Ulquiorra...- sintió el nudo en su garganta. Su cuerpo se movió solo, dirigiéndola hacia la puerta. Quería decirle que volvería y que, si no lo hiciera, la buscara, aunque tuviera que recorrer toda la ciudad para encontrarla.

Pero, al final, se marchó sin decir nada, dejándole apoyad en la mesa del comedor, con una mano acariciando su mejilla dolorida.

"_Hoy de rodillas le pido a Dios_

_que, por el bien de los dos,_

_algo en tu pecho se quiebre al oír_

_a este loco que muere de amor_."

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, como veis, también me he puesto las pilas con este cap, pero es que me ha enganchado tanto que no he podido dejar de traducirlo. Además, ha sido muy cortito, pero intenso! Qué os ha parecido? Por lo visto, las pesadillas de Orihime no han desaparecido del todo (normal, no creo que nadie sea capaz de olvidar nunca una historia así). Pero que no se preocupe; como se imagina, Ulquiorra sería capaz de ir hasta el Infierno para buscarla, así que esperemos que empiece ya a creerse que la quiere de verdad. Ais, qué bonito! Espero no tardar con el próximo cap, un beso y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!_

_**Princess Kitty1**: hello! Yeah, it was really sad; but I like this kind of chapters, where Orihime and Ulquiorra show their sad side and that their relationship is not only fun. I like how they worry for each other, because they love each other so much. I hope to translate soon next chapter, because the story is really interesting. See you and Happy New Year!_

_**Diana Liseth Tique Cuevas**: hola! Bueno, se ve que el "te quiero" de Ulquiorra ha traído bastante controversia; esperemos que Orihime se reponga pronto de sus demonios internos y pueda seguir adelante con él. Además, como le deje mucho tiempo solo, igual Ulquiorra vuelve a emborracharse y no creo que Orihime sea capaz de volver a soportarlo XD. Un beso!_

_**helena cifer yagami**: Hola! Bueno, como ves, las cosas no se han puesto precisamente fáciles ni agradables gracias a ese "te quiero"... Pobre Orihime, tiene que ser muy traumático tratar de salir adelante después de lo que le ocurrió; pero bueno, esperemos que Ulquiorra esté ahí para rescatarla. Un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**: hola! Sí, es cierto que ambos tienen un pasado muy horrible, cada uno a su manera. Es posible que, al ver que por fin tiene lo que quería, Orihime se sienta mal y crea que eso no es para ella... pero que no piense cosas raras, que Ulquiorra está loco por ella y no piensa dejarla por nada del mundo! Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**: Hola! Pobre Ulquiorra, no sabía que se hubiesen burlado de él en el instituto. Me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si se hubiesen conocido allí... Bueno, este capítulo creo que ha sido incluso más deprimente que el anterior, pero espero que te haya gustado igual. Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también y espero que te hayan regalado muchas cosas! Ais, ojalá nos regalaran a Ulquiorra en persona, no? Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**: hola! Feliz Año Nuevo a ti también! Bueno, y se vio en Musa que Ulquiorra no tiene precisamente buena salud ni es capaz de soportar la tensión demasiado bien, así que me imagino que en el instituto fue todo mucho más difícil. Espero que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente, un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**: hola! Gracias a ti, por leerlo! Yo tampoco creí que la historia diera para tanto, pero ahora estos diez capítulos de los que consta "Reflexiones" me están pareciendo hasta poco (la locura de Ulquiorra da mucho de sí XD). Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap, por muy triste que haya sido y que nos veamos en el siguiente. Un beso!_


	6. Mi amor y mi desesperación II

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Mi amor y mi desesperación II**

"_Y te tomaré por quien eres_

_Si tú me tomas por todo_

_Y lo haces una y otra vez._"

Grimmjow llegó al apartamento de Ulquiorra pocas horas después, con un pastelito medio comido en la mano. El hecho de que el lugar estuviera medio desierto no le importó, porque sabía dónde encontrar al pianista. Se acercó al sofá y levantó la manta. Sí, ahí estaba, con la cara entre los cojines, como una adolescente deprimida.

- Deja que adivine; no te ha pedido que la acompañes al baile de graduación.

Ulquiorra movió la cabeza, mostrando uno de sus ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Por qué estás en mi casa? ¿Y por qué estás llenado el suelo de migas?

- He venido a ver cómo estabas- Grimmjow puso su mano libre en el sofá, dio un brinco y se sentó en la espalda de Ulquiorra. Ignorando el grito de dolor que se escuchó debajo de él, puso los pies sobre la mesa- Bueno, estás hablando; eso es buena señal.

- ¿Tan rápido corren los rumores por aquí?- gruñeron los cojines.

- La verdad es que no. Tu follamiga se ha presentado en mi casa hace poco y Nel me ha echado, porque- levantó las manos, para imitarla- _no estaba siendo de ninguna ayuda_ y _no hacía más que molestar_- le dio un bocado salvaje al pastel y le ofreció el resto a Ulquiorra- ¿Quieres?

- Preferiría no tener tu saliva en mi boca.

- ¿Por qué no? Me he lavado los dientes.

- _Apártate de mí_- ordenó Ulquiorra. Grimmjow aceptó a regañadientes y Ulquiorra se levantó, despacio, haciendo una meca de dolor mientras su espalda crujía una o dos veces. Se giró hacia Grimmjow, poniendo los pies en el suelo, con cuidado- ¿Cómo le va a la señorita Inoue?

Grimmjow terminó el postre y se lamió los dedos.

- Bien. Cuando me marché ya no estaba llorando, pero tengo esto- se señaló su entrepierna- así que no pude hacer ningún comentario de lo que estaba diciendo. Estaba hablando de algo del amor… Bueno, no lo sé.

- Eres de muchísima ayuda.

- Ni que nunca te hubiera hecho ningún favor… Oye, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu cara?

Ulquiorra pestañeó.

- ¿Mi cara?

Grimmjow le señaló la mejilla.

- Tienes la marca de una mano- su mejor amigo no contestó- Oh, ya veo- sus labios formaron una sonrisa diabólica- Te ha dado, ¿eh? ¡Jaja!- Ulquiorra ya no le miraba- ¡Bueno, no te preocupes! Lo más probable es que no sea la última vez que pase, así que vete acostumbrándote.

Ulquiorra dejó de prestarle atención, centrándose en lo que había dicho antes. "Ya no estaba llorando"… Bien. Esa noche podría dormir mejor. Además, si no se había marchado ya del edificio, era porque no estaba pensando hacer ninguna estupidez. Por lo menos, le gustaba pensar que la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para llegar a esa conclusión.

- Por cierto- dijo, interrumpiendo a Grimmjow- ¿le has preguntado a Nel si está embarazada?

La sonrisa del francés desapareció, sustituyéndose por una mirada en blanco.

- Sí- se acercó más a Ulquiorra- y se _rió de mí_. Ni sí ni no, sólo… se rió. ¿Qué coño se supone que significa eso?

- Y yo qué sé. Es tu mujer.

…

Nel estaba casada, así que Orihime decidió pasar la noche en casa de Tia. La normalmente tranquila mujer se preocupó mucho por hacerla dormir en el sofá, pero Orihime insistió en que no le importaba; había estado mucho tiempo durmiendo en el de Ulquiorra.

- Ya estoy acostumbrada- confesó.

Tia asintió, aunque seguía algo intranquila.

- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, Orihime- le sonrió y la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa. Le alegró ver que por fin mostraba su precioso rostro. Desde que había empezado a salir con Starrk, su confianza había aumentado; ya no le importaba enseñar la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla derecha.

- No estaré mucho tiempo- al menos, eso deseaba Orihime. Como última opción, siempre podía suplicarle a Chizuru que le dejase un apartamento, mientras ordenaba sus sentimientos. Tia se sentó a su lado, en el sofá.

- ¿Podrías decirme al menos lo que te pasa?

Oh, ¿por dónde empezar? Orihime se llevó las rodillas al pecho, fijándose en la televisión que había justo enfrente. Estaba apagada, así que la pantalla negra reflejaba su figura.

- Ahora tenemos…- negó con la cabeza- _tengo_ problemas- Tia asintió, animándola- Nunca he estado en esta situación antes. Es raro.

- ¿En qué situación, exactamente?

- En estar enamorada- susurró Orihime, abrazándose con más fuerza- Tengo muchas preguntas… pero me asusta que no me dé las respuestas que quiero escuchar.

Tia llevó una mano a su hombro.

- Orihime, antes yo era así- confesó, pasándose un mechón rubio por detrás de la oreja- Antes de llegar tú, había estado todo el tiempo escondiendo lo que sentía por Starrk, sin saber qué hacer con ellos. Me asustaba que, cuando viera… _esto_- se señaló la cicatriz de la cara- no dijese lo que quería oír, aunque por aquel entonces ya tenía una idea de lo que me diría en realidad. Y, ¿sabes? Tenía razón; no me dijo lo que quería oír- Orihime levantó la cabeza- me dijo lo que _necesitaba_ oír- Tia sonrió de nuevo- pero me sentí mucho mejor al escucharlo.

Orihime suspiró.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

- No estoy diciendo que eso sea lo que vaya a ocurrir. Tú y el señor Schiffer sois completamente diferentes a Starrk y yo- Tia comprobó la hora en el DVD y se levantó; era tarde- Pero, hagas lo que hagas, Hime, deberías darle una oportunidad. No te imaginas lo mal que puede llegar a estar, cuando no está contigo…

Orihime siguió mirando la pantalla apagada, sumida en sus pensamientos. Se mantuvo impasible hasta que Tia se hubo marchado a la cama e incluso después, fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Tenía que trabajar por la mañana y, después, ella y Nel irían a casa de Rangiku; la voluptuosa rubia iba a mudarse a final de mes, porque se casaría con Gin en pocas semanas… así que celebrarían una especie de pre-fiesta de despedida de soltera de la fiesta de despedida de soltera.

Tal vez le pidiera consejo a su jefa. Después de todo, ambas eran muy parecidas; las dos habían perdido su virginidad a manos de hombres despreciables. Entonces, Orihime se preguntó cómo habría conseguido Rangiku superar sus miedos…

Orihime colocó uno de los cojines bajo su cabeza, se tapó con las sábanas que Tia le había dado y se acostó, fijándose en las sombras del techo, como si fuese a encontrar en ellas la solución de sus problemas.

Tres plantas debajo, Ulquiorra también estaba acostado en el sofá, haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

…

La mañana del restaurante Haineko fue bastante tranquila, aunque, al llegar las dos en punto, el lugar se llenó de estudiantes de instituto, que acababan de salir de clase. Por suerte, Momo era uno de esos estudiantes y se dispuso a echarles una mano.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Orihime!- saludó, tan alegre como siempre, prácticamente volando detrás de la puerta.

- Hola, Mo-… ¡Oh!- Orihime soltó la carta que tenía entre las manos, abriendo los ojos al ver a la chica- ¿Es la chaqueta de tu instituto?- aunque no hubiese tenido una vida estudiantil muy normal, Orihime recordaba aquel tipo de chaquetas. Momo sonrió y se giró de lado a lado, mostrando la gruesa chaqueta que la cubría, con una K gigante en el lado izquierdo- No sabía que hicieras algún deporte.

- No lo hago- contestó Momo, sonrojándose, antes de darle la espalda a Orihime. La palabra _Hitsugaya_ estaba escrita de un hombro a otro- Es de Toshiro. Se la dieron por estar en el equipo de fútbol.

- Vaya, ¿y te vale?- Orihime sonrió. Momo se quitó la chaqueta con cuidado, sujetándola con un brazo mientras se dirigía a la barra.

- La pidió grande, porque todavía está creciendo y eso. ¡Pero yo me siento muy orgullosa de él!

- Dale la enhorabuena de mi parte- Orihime se acercó a la chica- Por cierto, ¿significa esto que estáis oficialmente juntos? Porque, cuando yo iba al instituto, sólo las chicas con novio llevaban las chaquetas de sus parejas.

- ¡O-Orihime!- gritó Momo, dejando la chaqueta sobre la barra- ¡No es eso! Aunque Toshiro _sintiera_ algo por mí, está en _segundo curso_. Cuando yo vaya a la Universidad, él seguirá en el instituto y… ¡es raro!

Orihime suspiró; estaba claro que el chico aún no había tenido agallas de decirle nada a Momo.

- ¿Y si _se_ te declarara?

Momo jugueteó con la tarjeta que ponía su nombre.

- Aah, no lo sé…- le lanzó una tímida mirada a Orihime- Ulquiorra es mayor que tú, ¿verdad? Es mucho más fácil cuando el que es mayor es el chico- una pausa- Bueno, no… En realidad, eso tampoco es verdad- dijo con calma.

- Pues no, no lo es- Orihime se acordó de Aizen, que por suerte estaba pudriéndose en una celda, muy lejos de allí- De hecho, Ulquiorra y yo nos hemos tomado un descanso.

- ¡Oh, no!- Momo abrió los ojos- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

- No es… nada malo, supongo. Sólo necesito tiempo para pensar, nada más.

Un cliente entró en ese momento y Momo le ofreció sentarse en la barra. Al girar hacia Orihime de nuevo, le sonrió.

- Entonces, no te preocupes. Ulquiorra y tú tenéis una relación genial. Es como de cuento de hadas: él es el príncipe azul, que te rescató de la mala vida que tenías y te sacó del castillo…- Orihime no pudo contener la carcajada- Vale, entonces no es tan _perfecta_- Momo se metió detrás de la barra- pero conozco a muchas chicas de mi instituto que matarían por tener un romance así… por estar con un chico que fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos por ellas.

- En otras palabras, por un idiota.

- Claro. En las pelis de adolescentes, ¿los buenos no son precisamente los idiotas?

Las chicas se rieron, ganándose miradas de sospecha de muchos clientes. Orihime abrazó a la encantadora chica.

- Gracias. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Era cierto: Ulquiorra _era_ un idiota, mucho más que en el sentido romántico de la palabra. Pero, ¿no formaba eso parte de su encanto? Orihime se sorprendió. Claro que no. ¿_Qué_ encanto? No era ningún príncipe azul ni nada parecido. Debería de sentirse avergonzada, por haberse enamorado de un hombre con un carácter tan repulsivo… y también por seguir queriéndole, a pesar de haberse dado cuenta de todo eso.

…

Aunque Rangiku tuviera dos semanas por delante, ya había empezado a empaquetarlo todo. Había muchas cajas por todo su apartamento, cerradas y dispuestas a ser transportadas hacia Las Noches. En aquel momento, estaba en la cocina, con los vasos en la mano, ofreciéndoselos a Orihime y a Nal.

- El tuyo no tiene alcohol- le dijo a la francesa, que frunció el ceño, decepcionada.

- ¿Tú no bebes, Rangiku?- le preguntó Orihime, bebiendo de su vaso. Rangiku y Nel se miraron la una a la otra.

- Nah- respondió la rubia- El alcohol es malo para mí. Además, ya no lo necesito.

Orihime la miró.

- ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi jefa?- preguntó Orihime, haciendo que las otras dos se rieran- Vosotras dos estáis muy raras. Por cierto, Nel, ¿qué es eso de que estás embarazada? Creo que Grimmjow trató de preguntármelo la semana pasada, pero no supe qué decirle, así que le asusté diciéndole que sí que lo estabas.

Nel se echó a reír, moviendo mucho las piernas y sujetando bien el vaso, para evitar que algo se cayera sobre el sofá de Rangiku.

- ¡Menudo imbécil!- exclamó- Aunque le va a venir bien pensar así.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

- _Yo_ estoy embarazada- dijo Rangiku.

- ¿_Qué_? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿En serio?- Orihime, completamente sorprendida, dejó el vaso sobre la encimera y fue a abrazar a Rangiku- ¡Enhorabuena, jefa! Un momento, ¿por qué he tenido que ser la última en enterarme? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso? ¡Joder, estás embarazada!- llevó una mano a la tripa de Rangiku- ¿Puede oírme?

Rangiku sonrió, feliz y sonrojada.

- No lo creo. Al menos, todavía no. Aún no estoy segura de cómo va creciendo, pero… sí- se llevó su propia mano hacia su tripa- Tengo un bebé dentro.

- ¿Es de Gin?

- ¿De quién iba a ser, si no?- le respondió a Orihime, pareciendo ofendida- Y, para tu información, has sido la última en enterarte porque quiero que seas la madrina del bebé. Aunque, después de esa metedura de pata, no sé si dejarte.

- ¡Estaba de broma! Argh, todo eso de que las mujeres embarazadas se vuelven más sensibles tiene que ser verdad, ¿eh?- comentó Orihime y Rangiku le sacó la lengua. Pero, entonces, recordó la otra parte de lo que le había dicho su jefa y la situación no le pareció tan divertida ni emocionante- ¿Su madrina?- preguntó la pelirroja, mucho más seria- ¿En serio?

La expresión de Rangiku se relajó y sonrió.

- Sí. De no ser por ti y todo lo que pasó con Aizen, no habría podido volver a ver a Gin ni estaríamos así ahora- de pronto, respiró fuerte y se secó los ojos- Pensé que, al venir al Haineko y pedirme trabajo, estaba echándote una mano… pero al final has sido tú la que me ha ayudado a mí.

- Oh, Dios- Orihime volvió a abrazarla- Vamos, jefa, no te pongas así. Cuando tengas al bebé, todo esto te hará gracia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento Nel también empezó a lloriquear, a pesar de haber estado tan tranquila segundos antes.

- ¡Me alegro tanto por "vosotrgas" dos!-comentó, haciendo que la emoción tambalease su inglés- ¿Sabéis qué? No puedo esperar más. ¡Voy a quedarme embarazada ahora mismo!- se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Por favor, no- la llamó Orihime, pero la puerta se cerró de un portazo y no estuvo muy segura de si la habría escuchado. Rangiku se apartó de Orihime y se secó las lágrimas.

- Lo siento, Hime. Creo que tienes razón en lo de las hormonas- negó con la cabeza- Sé que he sido un poco brusca con todo lo de ser madrina del bebé, pero prométeme que lo pensarás.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza, mientras Rangiku recogía el vaso que había dejado Nel. Se sentó en el sofá, viendo cómo su jefa se movía por la cocina, aún sollozando. Así que, ¿en eso consistía? ¿En casarse, tener hijos y llorar de felicidad, en vez de tristeza? Aquélla era una fantasía que siempre se había imaginado inalcanzable para ella; pero aún así ahí estaba Rangiku, alguien cuyas circunstancias eran muy parecidas a las suyas, dando un paso más en su vida, como si fuera un sueño…

- ¿Tuviste miedo?

La pregunta se dibujó en su mente y la dijo sin poder detenerse. Rangiku se detuvo y la miró, como si no la hubiese oído, alzando el vaso de Nel.

- ¿Miedo de qué?

Orihime tomó aire. Lo necesitaba.

- De acercarte a Gin, después de haber estado tanto tiempo separados y… después de lo que ocurrió con Aizen- agarró el cojín del sofá- ¿No te asustó?

Rangiku sintió que había mucho más, detrás de aquella pregunta. Dejó el vaso sobre la encimera, se secó las manos y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde estaba Orihime.

- ¿Y por qué iba a asustarme?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Por eso habéis discutido Ulquiorra y tú?

- No hemos discutido. Sólo… Sólo soy yo- susurró Orihime, pasándose una mano por el pelo- Dice que me quiere, Rangiku. ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Estoy… rota. No soy buena para él. ¿Por qué iba a darle su corazón a alguien como yo?- miró fijamente a Rangiku, en silencio- Tú y yo hemos pasado por experiencias parecidas. ¿Nunca has tenido este tipo de miedos? ¿O es que estoy preocupándome demasiado?

La mirada de Rangik se suavizó.

- Claro que no- levantó la mano, para colocarle el mechón de pelo a Orihime- Si te digo la verdad, estaba aterrada. Gin ha hecho tanto por mí… Dejó de lado todos los sueños que pudiera tener, sólo para vengarse. ¿Romántico? Claro, pero seguro que le molestaría mucho que, después de haber hecho tantos esfuerzos, no fuera capaz de dar lo mejor de mí. Y me llevó mucho tiempo mentalizarme para dar ese paso, pero al final lo hice; le pregunté si le molestaba que no fuese virgen… si la violación había cambiado algo.

- ¿Y qué dijo él?- preguntó Orihime, con bastante curiosidad. Trató de imaginarse al bobo de Gin Ichimaru, respondiendo a una pregunta tan seria. Rangiku rió.

- Bueno… Me sonrió y me dijo, totalmente sorprendido, ¿_te violó_?- la rubia estiró las piernas sobre la mesa del salón- Sabía que estaba de broma, claro, pero entendí lo que quiso decirme: no, no importaba. Deseaba pensar que aquello nunca había ocurrido, que yo había estado toda mi vida esperándole _a él_. Y, bueno, en cierto modo así es. Nunca he estado con nadie más… ni he querido estarlo.

Orihime tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y dejó que saliera, despacio.

- Y yo que pensaba que era un idiota.

- Es un idiota. Piensa que, por decir esas cosas, voy a olvidarme de que me abandonó durante doce años, sólo para que su maquiavélico plan saliera bien- Rangiku apartó la vista- Pero, aún así… dijo exactamente lo que quería oír. ¡Y mira en lo que se ha convertido!- se llevó una mano a su tripa- Vamos a casarnos y a tener un hijo. Las dos mitades de un corazón roto se han unido para crear una nueva vida… Son sus palabras, no las mías.

- Y encima me lo vas a confiar a mí.

- No le confiaría a nadie más a él… o a ella. A eso. Sea lo que sea.

Orihime apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Rangiku.

- Bueno… No soy la persona más responsable del mundo y tal vez haya gente muchísimo mejor que yo ahí, fuera, pero… si Gin y tú estáis seguros…

- Lo estamos- Rangiku sonrió- Es de Ulquiorra de quien estamos preocupados.

Se quedaron así durante bastante rato, cada una perdiendo sus pensamientos en sus cosas y disfrutando del momento de paz, de la calma, antes de que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre. Orihime sabía lo que _tenía_ que hacer, sabía a dónde tenía que ir… pero sintió que necesitaba un empujón más.

Finalmente, al atardecer se marchó del apartamento de Rangiku y se dirigió a la parada de autobús. Aún hacía frío suficiente como para llevar una cazadora de invierno, pero la pelirroja sentía que la primavera empezaba a asomarse con fuerza. Los árboles que había en las aceras empezaban a mostrar pequeñas hojas y la calidez del sol podía sentirse también durante el día, aunque el verano aún quedaba bastante lejos.

El invierno había sido muy largo; uno de los más largos de su vida, si mal no recordaba. Se alegró cuando el autobús llegó y el calor salió de su interior al abrir sus puertas. La joven entró y buscó un asiento libre, al lado de la ventana. La llevó hacia su viejo vecindario, hacia aquella zona de la ciudad que sólo había visitado una vez desde su infancia, con Ulquiorra a su lado. Pero esa noche lo haría sola, porque se negaba a que la viera en ese estado, antes de estar preparada.

Al llegar a la zona oeste de la ciudad, Orihime anduvo el resto del camino hasta llegar al cementerio, donde su hermano Sora estaba enterrado. Por suerte, no había ningún guarda que pudiera acosarla. Podría estar todo el tiempo que quisiese.

Pasó junto a varias lápidas, algunas decoradas con flores y banderas, otras olvidadas. Su aliento empezó a entrecortarse, como si fuera una nube de oscuridad que se ciñera sobre ella. Por suerte, aún había suficiente claridad como para leer los nombres de las lápidas y pronto encontró aquella en la que estaba escrito _Sora Inoue_, cubierta de césped amarillento, por el frío.

- Hola- Orihime sonrió y se agachó con cuidado, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, como si Sora estuviese justo delante de ella- Tengo mucho que contarte, hermano- se echó hacia delante- pero supongo que tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para escucharme.

…

Ulquiorra no esperaba tener ningún tipo de compañía esa noche, así que se sorprendió al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de su apartamento, cerca de medianoche. Estaba sentado en el sofá, preparando una nueva composición, pero la dejó rápidamente de lado en cuanto vio quién había entrado; no era Grimmjow en busca de videojuegos, sino Orihime, con las mejillas bastante sonrosadas. Cerró la puerta, lo vio y se quedó congelada.

- Oh… Estás despierto.

Ulquiorra la miró.

- Últimamente no duermo demasiado bien- admitió.

Orihime bajó la vista hacia sus pies.

- Yo tampoco- sintió que los temores volvían hacia ella y que su valor se tambaleaba, como si fuera una niña pequeña. Él no dijo nada… ni se acercó a ella. Supuso que iba a dejarle que se explicase, aprovechando que ya se había aclarado las ideas, así que se apartó de la puerta y se acercó al salón, despacio.

La joven sonrió al pensar que aquel lugar estaba siendo el testigo principal de sus interesantes y complicados momentos. Allí fue donde se habían besado por primera vez, donde la había escuchado tocar el piano, donde le había robado la pulsera y admitido que lo había hecho. Muchos recuerdos en un espacio tan pequeño. Casi deseaba llevárselo lejos de allí.

- Eh… Tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo, pensando que aquélla era la mejor forma de empezar- y quiero que me contestes con sinceridad.

Ulquiorra la miró con algo de preocupación, aunque su rostro no lo reflejó.

- Te escucho.

Orihime tragó saliva.

- ¿Por qué me quieres?- y, entonces, no pudo dejar de hablar- No me malinterpretes. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, nada. Eres perfecto. Bueno… Tampoco tanto. Tienes una personalidad terrible, pero te queda bien. Me gusta. No, no… Me encanta. Y la acepto. Pero que tú me quieras… No sé, no tiene- se llevó la mano a la frente- sentido- su voz sonó tan débil y temblorosa como cuando le golpeó- Tú… Bueno, yo… no tengo nada que ofrecerte, Ulquiorra. No ganas nada estando conmigo. Y no es justo. Yo tengo un buen apartamento en el que vivir y alguien que me enseñe a cocinar, pero tú… sólo tienes una compañera de piso muy pesada.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada ni pareció que quisiera interrumpirla, así que ella siguió adelante.

- Sabes lo que era. En realidad, creo que no hay nada de mí que no sepas. No hay mucho que contar, porque no tengo nada. No tengo… nada de especial, ¿sabes? Me han usado y tirado tantas veces que no me queda nada. Y tú… no mereces tan poco. También lo has pasado muy mal. Puedes tener a alguien mucho mejor que yo. Por eso me parece tan raro que me digas que me quieres. Es que… Es que no puedo hacerte eso.

- ¿Hacerme qué?

Orihime pestañeó, sorprendida.

- No puedo darte algo como esto- se señaló a sí misma- No quiero que eches a perder ese mundo que tanto te ha costado construir en algo tan feo… que merece tan poco la pena.

- Y si quiero, ¿qué?- preguntó Ulquiorra, sorprendiéndola- No puedes meterte en mi casa y decirme que no puedo tener lo que _quiero_. No puedes tomar esa decisión por mí, Orihime.

Ella se estremeció.

- Pero… ¿por qué?

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza, suspiró y le indicó que se acercara a él.

- Ven aquí- no le dio la oportunidad de responder, pues enseguida la arrastró por el pasillo y Orihime no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, en la oscuridad, como tantas otras veces había hecho.

La lámpara de noche de la habitación de Ulquiorra estaba encendida, siendo la única luz en aquella parte de la casa. Orihime anduvo detrás de él, imaginándose que se sentaría en la cama, mientras pensaba lo que le diría. Sin embargo, nada más entrar en la habitación, Ulquiorra cerró la puerta y la atrapó contra ella.

- Qué…

- Por fin he comprendido porqué antes estaba tan feliz- dijo Ulquiorra con calma, sin mirarla- Después de mi discusión con Lowell, me di cuenta de que lo había perdido… todo. Me quedé sin familia, hogar, identidad, inspiración. Sin absolutamente nada. Pero no tener nada significaba también no tener nada que perder. Y me pareció bien. Me había llevado tantas decepciones que decidí no volver a pasarlo mal por intentar ser feliz- suspiró- Traté de volver a tocar el piano porque era lo que menos daño podía hacerme, pero la inspiración no quiso volver… Y, entonces, llegaste tú.

Orihime contuvo la respiración al sentir cómo su mano le rozaba la mejilla, con gentileza.

- Se suponía que tú también serías inofensiva- ella cerró los ojos, recordando brevemente cuando se le declaró, en diciembre- pero no lo fuiste- le besó la frente- Eras demasiado para mí. ¿Cómo puede ser, si se supone que no tienes nada que ofrecer?- bajó su mano, cogió la de ella y sus dedos se entrelazaron- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no vales nada, cuando no puedo vivir sin ti?

Orihime cerró con fuerza los ojos.

- Pero no hay nada que pueda darte…

- Lo único que quiero es a ti- Ulquiorra le levantó la barbilla y apartó el pelo de su rostro- Usada, rota, deslucida… Me da igual. No me importa- escuchó su sollozo- Además, te equivocas… Pero no te preocupes, te perdono, porque me has… dado algo que estoy seguro no le has dado a nadie más.

Orihime abrió los ojos y descubrió que estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pero no parecía molesto ni enfadado. Estaba tranquilo, como si estuviesen hablando de lo que cenarían.

- ¿El qué…?

- Ya lo sabes.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ulquiorra posó su otra mano sobre el corazón de la pelirroja, que latía con fuerza.

- Esto- habló mucho más despacio que antes- me pertenece- juntó sus labios con los de ella- Nadie más puede tenerlo. No dejaré que nadie me lo arrebate, ni siquiera tú- la besó con más furia, apartándose sólo para seguir hablando- Si quieres, puedes marcharte de aquí, pero ni aún así pienso devolvértelo. Y debes de saber que, si alguien trata de robármelo, lucharé por él hasta la muerte- sus ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los de ella- Tu corazón es _mío_, Orihime. Tal vez a ti no te lo parezca, pero créeme cuando te digo que es el mejor regalo que nunca me han hecho.

Orihime contuvo un sollozo.

- Te preocupas demasiado por mí…- susurró, sucumbiendo a su beso.

- Alguien tiene que hacerlo…- Ulquiorra se acercó más a ella y, cuando volvió a mirarla, descubrió que no estaba huyendo del amor que le estaba mostrando. No… ya no huiría más de él. No podría. No tenía la fuerza para hacerlo.

Pero no importaba. No pasaba nada por mostrarse débil delante de él, porque sabía por experiencia que la protegería y ayudaría a levantarse, sin importar cuánto tardara. Podía contar plenamente con él y estar totalmente segura de que nunca le haría daño.

Y así fue. Se dejó llevar, perdió el control como nunca pensó que haría. Se rindió a lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, al hombre más honesto que había conocido; lo encontró en la oscuridad. Era lo más seguro que había en el mundo. Y después de toda la incertidumbre y de todo el miedo y de su padre y de las letras color escarlata y del alcohol y del mar y de los intentos de suicidio…

… alguien la había salvado.

- Te quiero, Ulquiorra…

Alguien por fin la había salvado…

…

Cuando nadie vio ni a Orihime ni a Ulquiorra por la mañana y nadie recibió ningún mensaje suyo en torno a mediodía, todos asumieron que se habían reconciliado y que aquél era un día para ellos dos. Pero, cuando pasaron tres días sin tener noticias de la pareja, sus amigos empezaron a preocuparse y Grimmjow fue el elegido para tentar a la suerte, llamando a Ulquiorra.

- _Tengo que ponerte un tono de llamada que no me moleste tanto_- gruñó el pianista, al otro lado de la línea.

Grimmjow, sentado al lado de Nelliel en el sofá de su casa, miró su teléfono.

- Tío, ¿dónde coño has estado? Estábamos empezando a pensar que alguien os había secuestrado a ti y a tu princesita y que estabais muertos.

- _Mmm… Tanto como eso, no. Aunque admito que tienes mucha imaginación_.

- _¡Agh!_

- _Te dije que haría frío, señorita Inoue. En serio, ¿por qué nunca me escucha?_

Grimmjow miró a Nel y ella pestañeó, curiosa.

- Y… ¿dónde estáis, exactamente?

- _En Oregón_.

- ¿Y qué coño estáis haciendo en Oregón?- gritó Grimmjow, asustando a su mujer.

- _La señorita Inoue quería ver el mar_- respondió Ulquiorra con calma, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo irse al otro lado del país- _¿Y qué clase de hombre sería, si no pudiese concederle ese deseo? Además, la he llevado al mar más bonito que conozco_- volvió a escucharse otro grito de su interlocutor- _Así que, si eso es todo lo que querías, será mejor que no me molestes hasta el próximo jueves_.

- ¿Hasta el próximo jue-?

_Click_.

En algún lugar de la costa de Oregón, Ulquiorra tiró su Smartphone en la arena, mientras Orihime corría hacia él, con una fina manta cubriéndole los hombros y sus pies totalmente empapados.

- Tienes razón. Está muy fría- se sentó en la arena junto a Ulquiorra y colocó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Allí el horario estaba adelantado; el sol aún seguía mostrándose en el horizonte, el cielo estaba cubierto de colores y la humedad del aire anticipaba la primavera- Y ahora, ¿a dónde?- preguntó, después de un largo silencio.

Ulquiorra se quedó mirando el azul profundo del Pacífico, el mismo océano en el que se había imaginado perdido y ahogándose. Cerró los ojos, cogió la mano de la mujer que tenía a su lado y se deleitó con la profunda paz que se había instalado en su corazón.

- A donde tú quieras…

Orihime le besó el hombro.

- ¿París?

- … dentro del país.

Ella sintió, se levantó y le invitó a que hiciera lo mismo.

- Muy bien. Vamos.

- ¿Ya lo has decidido?

- Nah… Lo haré cuando lleguemos.

"_Pero la tensión es ser amado_

_Cuando no eres más que una nota_

_De un precioso coro_."

**Continuará**

_¡Hola a todos! Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Emocionante, verdad? Siento mucho haber tardado tantísimo en subirlo, pero es que estas fechas son malísimas por la Universidad y todo eso, así que no podré ir demasiado rápido con las traducciones. Pero bueno, aunque tarde un poco más de lo previsto, seguiré con la historia! Volviendo a ella, qué tal? Bueno, creo que los demonios de Orihime se han ido (al fin) y ambos han podido consolidar (al fin) su relación. Ais, me han encantado lo que le ha dicho Ulquiorra; ha sido muy emocionante traducirlo, de verdad. Aunque no esté escrito, me imagino cómo habrá terminado todo… Si es que seguro que estaban deseando volver a tener ese "grado de intimidad". Ahora a ver qué más problemas nos depara la historia, que ya hemos pasado el ecuador! Jo, qué pena que se acabe… Pero bueno, seguro que queda lo mejor. Un beso y nos vemos en el capítulo 7!_

_**Keiian**__: Hola! Creo que éste ha sido igual de intenso o incluso más, así que espero que te haya gustado mucho! Jaja, ya, la verdad es que las escenas Ulqi-Grimmjow también son muy buenas, son tal para cual. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! Well, this one has been happy, finally! I think finally they have settled things for real and they can live happily together. After what have they been through, they really deserve it… Oh, yeah, write another fic about them! I truly enjoy your writing and it could be a really great idea… so, please, do it! __Thank you for writing it! Bye!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Bueno, por fin las cosas se han asentado entre esos dos y han hablado claro. Es mejor así, soltar todos los demonios que se tengan dentro, en lugar de dejar que se pudran por dentro. Creo que ahora sí pueden seguir adelante, después de haber hablado todo lo que tenían que hablar. Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**fanisa**__: Muchas gracias! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho, un beso!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Bueno, Orihime no está embarazada… pero tampoco andamos faltos! Porque entre Rangiku y Nel, que ha decidido ponerse manos a la obra, creo que la cosa va a estar bastante animada. En cuanto a Orihime, supongo que después de haber solucionado su crisis de una vez por todas puede dar ese paso, aunque no creo que corran mucho, la verdad… Aunque quién sabe, igual en el próximo capítulo Orihime da la sorpresa. Habrá que ver qué pasa… Un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que ninguno lo ha pasado precisamente bien en su vida, así que es normal que aún no hayan asumido los cambios y el hecho de avanzar hacia delante. Pero bueno, parece que poco a poco van solucionándose las cosas. Espero que este cap te haya encantado (sobre todo el gran momento de la reconciliación) y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Jajaja! Espero que éste también te haya emocionado tanto! Además, es un poco más largo que los anteriores. A mí también me costó entender que Orihime le dio una bofetada, pero luego ya va cobrando sentido. Ais, qué pena que haya tan pocos capítulos… Pero bueno, seguro que queda lo mejor y lo más intenso. Pues sí, seguro que a Princess Kitty1 le hace mucha ilusión leer algo basado en Musa! Que viva el fandom! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y también espero no tardar mucho con el siguiente, aunque estás fechas sean malísimas. Un beso!_

_**helena cifer yagami**__: hola! Sí, la pobre Orihime ha tenido que asentar su cabeza, porque si no corría el riesgo de volverse loca. Además, por fin ha comprendido que Ulquiorra la quiere de verdad y no av a dejarla, así que así podrá seguir hacia delante. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Any KisuKy**__: hola! Ya está el sexto capítulo recién traducido, aunque haya tardado bastante en sacarlo… pero bueno, espero que te guste! Un beso!_

_**Butterfly Comte**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que fue bastante deprimente… pero bueno, éste ha conseguido alegrarnos bastante. No hay nada mejor que las reconciliaciones! Ahora habrá que ver qué pasa con tanto embarazo! Un beso!_

_**Emo Romantica 03**__: hola! A mí también me gustan mucho los capítulos del pasado de Ulquiorra y supongo que los dos se complementan tanto por los pasados que han tenido; son como las dos caras de una misma moneda, porque sus situaciones han sido completamente diferentes, pero lo han pasado igual de mal, estando completamente solos. Muchas gracias a ti por leer la historia y espero que este cap te haya animado, ahora que las cosas parecen ir a mejor. Un beso!_


	7. Al final del amor

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Al final del amor**

El ambiente de Las Noches estaba cargado. La alegría se había apoderado de sus residentes, porque esa noche reaparecería en escena su famoso particular. Sí, había llegado el momento de que Ulquiorra diera un concierto, después de casi siete años…

… y, si sus amigos no le conocieran bien, habrían jurado que, a juzgar por cómo se comportaba, había _estado_ bebiendo. En un momento estaba reorganizando los muebles, molestando a todo el mundo y, al siguiente, estaba tirado en _algún sitio_, deseando no haber nacido y maldiciendo a todos, desde el Presidente hasta Buda, por su miseria.

A Orihime le divertían enormemente esos cambios de humor, sobre todo cuando Grimmjow casi se tropezó con Ulquiorra, que estaba tirado en el suelo, tratando de calmar su dolor de tripa. Pero no pudo culparle por estar nervioso; la familia Ingram iba a llegar desde Washington para ver su actuación, así como las discográficas y los habitantes de Las Noches. Hasta Chizuru y su novia irían a verlo, pues la primera quería comprobar que Ulquiorra fuese lo suficientemente bueno para su "preciada Orihime".

Sería genial ver a todo el mundo y, sinceramente, Orihime necesitaba distraerse. No estaba segura de si tenía algo que ver con lo nervioso que estaba, pero últimamente Ulquiorra había estado muy…

- Señorita Inoue.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y le vio sentado ante el piano, mirando las teclas.

- Pensé que habíamos dicho que me llamarías por mi nombre de pila.

- Señorita Inoue _es_ tu nombre de pila. Ven aquí.

Ella apartó la vista, deseando quedarse donde estaba sólo para molestarle. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta su frágil estado mental, temió que _aquello_ le hiciese estar mucho peor… o incluso que intentase suicidarse. Así que se levantó y se acercó al piano, donde observó una partitura que había delante de él.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Sé que en la hoja pone _pianissimo_ y normalmente no pido segundas opiniones en estas cosas, pero he estado preguntándome si no sonaría mejor sólo como _piano_.

- No creo que el público se dé cuenta de la diferencia.

Ulquiorra la miró.

- Ten presente, señorita Inoue, que hay mucha gente en este mundo que tiene más cultura musical que tú y _seguro_ que notan la diferencia.

Orihime le devolvió la mirada.

- Ten presente, _señor Schiffer_, que el hecho de que estemos saliendo no va a impedirme romperte la nariz si me hablas así.

Ése fue el comienzo del duelo de miradas. Orihime estaba a punto de resolparle en la cara cuando su teléfono móvil sonó y la música clásica que salió de él indicó que se trataba de su hermano, Matthew Ingram. Ulquiorra lo contestó mientras Orihime se dirigía a la cocina, tratando de ignorar la ligera tristeza que invadió su corazón. Aquélla había sido la enésima discusión- por pequeña que fuera- que habían tenido en las últimas dos semanas.

Empezaron sutilmente, con Ulquiorra haciendo comentarios aquí y allá y Orihime preguntándose porqué aún no le había puesto polvos picapica en los calzoncillos. Su humor fue empeorando poco a poco, hasta pasar cada vez más tiempo fuera del apartamento. Cuando estaba allí o la evitaba o discutía con ella, pero nada en comparación con las discusiones divertidas que siempre habían tenido. Ella le gritaba, por supuesto y él acababa disculpándose.

- _No es culpa tuya_- le decía, mejorando por unos instantes, hasta que recuperaba su actitud insufrible.

Fuera lo que fuese, Orihime deseó que, cuando el concierto terminase, también lo hiciese su humor. Estaba a apenas dos discusiones más de coger una de las sillas del comedor y tirársela a la cara.

Ulquiorra llegó a la cocina, habiendo terminado ya su conversación telefónica.

- Voy a ir a recogerlos al hotel- le dijo, mientras ella se llenaba un vaso de agua- y desde allí iremos directamente al auditorio. Tú irás con Grimmjow y Nel, ¿verdad?

- Sí- contestó ella, sin mirarlo. Él contestó asintiendo, pero ausente.

- Perfecto- hubo un silencio embarazoso, únicamente roto por los hielos del frigorífico- Orihime- dijo él, atrayendo su atención por haber usado su nombre de pila- Esta noche… después del concierto, me refiero… tenemos que hablar.

…

- ¿Que dijo _qué_?- gritaron Nel, Rangiku y Szayel, con la misma expresión de sorpresa.

Orihime se sentó en el sofá del apartamento de Szayel, en el octavo piso de Las Noches, mientras cogía al menos seis pañuelos de papel de la caja que el médico le había ofrecido. Se sentía humillada. Después de que Ulquiorra se hubiese marchado a por su familia, apenas se había dado una ducha cuando la joven se puso un albornoz y salió disparada del apartamento. Había pensado en ir a casa de Nel, pero Szayel estaba en el ascensor, así que había sido él el testigo de su derrumbamiento.

En cuestión de minutos, Orihime se puso tan histérica que, a su lado, una Nel con el corazón partido habría parecido hasta cuerda. En ese momento, todos los que estaban allí observaban cómo sacaba lo que llevaba dentro, de manera tan vergonzosa que su antiguo yo la hubiese golpeado en la cara, de haberla visto así. Pero, para eso estaban los amigos, ¿no? Para contar con ellos cuando uno se sentía especialmente mal.

- ¡No lo entiendo!- se sonó los mocos, haciendo mucho ruido y mirando a los demás, con aspecto deplorable- ¡To-Todo iba bien! Y, entonces… fue _él_ quien… y seguimos discutiendo por estupideces y-y-y ahora…

- Pensaba que pelearos era algo normal entre vosotros, un signo de que las cosas iban _bien_… aunque fuese raro- murmuró Szayel.

Orihime se echó a llorar y arrojó sobre el pecho de Rangiku, aunque apenas lo cubrió, pues había crecido mucho más en los últimos meses. Nel le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, tratando de animarla.

- Vamos, Hime. No sabemos si de verdad va a romper contigo.

La pelirroja lloró más fuerte y Rangiku la abrazó con fuerza.

- Creo que no deberíamos pronunciar esa palabra, por ahora.

- Cariño, tienes que calmarte- intervino Szayel- Si sigues así, tendrás los ojos muy rojos cuando tengas que ver a su familia. Y confía en mí; no va a quedarte bien. ¡Y suelta a Rangiku! Vas a asustar al bebé.

Orihime le obedeció, a regañadientes, mientras se llevaba otro pañuelo a los ojos.

- N-No puedo creer… que haya _dich_o eso. ¿Es que no veis la tele? ¡"Tenemos que hablar" equivale a una sentencia de muerte en las relaciones!

- ¡Tal vez sólo vaya a quejarse de que la factura de la luz ha sido muy elevada!- exclamó Nel, esperanzada.

- Sí, seguro que es eso, teniendo en cuenta el poco dinero que tiene- ironizó Orihime, dejándose caer en el sofá- ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- si de verdad _iba_ a dejarla, sería imposible que siguiese viviendo en su casa. Tendría que encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir y se preguntó cuánto costaría el apartamento de Rangiku. Además, si trataba de mudarse con el corazón roto, probablemente tuviera muchísimos dolores de cabeza.

Los otros tres se miraron entre sí y Rangiku se cruzó de brazos.

- Vas a subir a tu casa, lavarte la cara, vestirte e ir al concierto.

- No quiero- resopló Orihime, pareciendo más patética aún- No me necesita ahí…

- ¡Orihime! ¡Claro que te necesita! Nel tiene razón, ¿sabes? No sabemos si de verdad quiere terminar contigo. Tal vez sólo quiera disculparse, por haberse comportado como un imbécil durante las últimas dos semanas. Además, a parte de las peleas, nada más ha cambiado, ¿no?

El labio inferior de Orihime tembló.

- ¡Lleva cinco días durmiendo en el sofá!- gritó, echándose a llorar de nuevo.

Rangiku y Nel palidecieron. Sin embargo, Szayel estaba bastante cabreado.

- ¡Bueno, entonces es culpa suya!- gritó, quitándole a Orihime las manos de la cara- ¡Cálmate, Orihime! Ya sabes que ese tío no está bien de la cabeza, así que el problema no eres _tú_, ¿vale? Eres guapa, eres… más fuerte que él… y no te da miedo darle una buena bofetada a cualquiera que se la merezca y él se la merecerá, si _es_ tan estúpido como para dejarte- empezó a limpiarle las lágrimas de sus mejillas, con los pulgares- Que te dejen no te hace más fea, idiota ni hace que dejes de ser tan increíble como ya eres. Y, si tengo que hacerme bisexual y salir contigo para demostrártelo, créeme que lo haré.

Orihime cogió otro pañuelo y se sonó los mocos.

- Gracias, Szayel…- susurró, dándole un fuerte abrazo- Y a vosotras también. Iré… Iré al concierto, pase lo que pase después…

- Siempre podrás hablar con nosotras- la animó Nel, apretándole la mano.

Orihime le sonrió y se incorporó, temblando ligeramente. Lo haría, sin duda. Iría a su casa y vestiría de tal manera que Ulquiorra sería incapaz de dejarla o tendría que pegarse un tiro, en caso de tomar esa decisión.

…

Las entradas para el concierto se terminaron hacía semanas, así que Orihime no se sorprendió de ver tanto tráfico a medida que se acercaban al auditorio. Estaba sentada en la cabina del camión de Grimmjow, junto a él y Nel, que había preferido sentarse en medio, para evitar que su marido se quejara demasiado.

- ¿Por qué cojones tenemos la plaza de aparcamiento más lejana, cuando nuestros asientos están en primera fila? ¡Vamos a tener que andar demasiado! ¿Y por qué coño tenemos que andar? ¡Somos VIPs! ¿No deberíamos tener entradas gratis?

- No es para tanto- le dijo Nel, cariñosamente.

Orihime apartó la mirada. La radio estaba puesta en una cadena de música clásica, que iba a retransmitir el concierto a escala nacional. No podía ni imaginarse lo nervioso que estaría Ulquiorra, sabiendo que la gente de todo el país estaría escuchándolo, esperando escuchar música casi divina, después de tan larga ausencia.

- _… primera aparición desde el 2003. H habido muchos rumores acerca de su desaparición, pero ya parece haberlos aclarado en una entrevista que ha dado hace poco, para una revista. Schiffer ha resumido en ella las discusiones que tuvo con su padre adoptivo, Lowell Ingram y que le llevaron a perder la inspiración y a alejarse de su familia. Con respecto a sus años de silencio, ha dicho textualmente que "ha sido como estar bajo arresto domiciliario. No tenía motivos para sentirme miserable, pero aún así, lo estaba. Perder la capacidad de tocar me afectó tan profundamente que empecé a hacer cosas que jamás me imaginé capaz de hacer; mentí, eché a perder mi tiempo, hice daño a gente que se preocupaba por mí…_

Orihime suspiró. Bueno, por lo menos ya no tendría que preocuparse por eso.

- _¿Y qué ha dicho de la vuelta de su inspiración?_

Nel y Grimmjow también se callaron y escucharon.

- _Bueno, para satisfacción de todos nuestros oyentes que aún no han leído el artículo, cito lo que ha dicho: "una noche, de camino a casa, me encontré con algo precioso. Jamás en mi vida había sentido tanta curiosidad por algo. En ese momento, se formó una pregunta en mi mente… una con la que me obsesioné en contestar. Y fue, precisamente, en esa sed de respuestas que volvió mi inspiración. Sentí como si volviera a la vida, como si renaciera después de estar años dormido… y todo gracias a algo insignificante, ignorado por el resto del mundo". No ha dejado nada claro, ¿no?_

Orihime pestañeó y sintió que sus lágrimas regresaban. Les había hablado de la noche en la que se la había encontrado tirada en el callejón, aunque había mentenido su identidad en secreto.

- Idiota…- murmuró. Grimmjow se movió, nervioso y pitó al coche que tenían delante, sin saber qué más hacer.

Por fin, después de veinte minutos más moviéndose a paso de caracol, llegaron al auditorio. Orihime y Nel esperaron en la entrada mientras Grimmjow buscaba sitio para aparcar y, casi al momento, se encontraron con la familia Ingram. Tampoco fue demasiado difícil encontrarlos; los periodistas estaban encima de ellos, bombardeando a la señora Ingram a preguntas, que parecía bastante tranquila, a pesar de toda aquella atención indeseada. No tenía ni una sola cana, aunque había ganado algunas arrugas más en el último año, desde la muerte de su marido. A su lado, los hermanos adoptivos de Ulquiorra, Matthew y Sarah, estaban bastante enfadados.

- Sí, estamos muy contentos de volverlo a ver en un escenario. Hemos tenido tiempo para hablar y les puedo asegurar que está muy… emocionado esta noche- Orihime advirtió que el rostro de la señora Ingram se tensó un poco, al decir eso último. Si Ulquiorra se "emocionaba" un poco más, acabaría muerto de un infarto antes de subir al escenario.

Sarah divisió a Orihime y le sonrió, saludándola con la mano. Ya hablarían más tarde. Si quería evitar a los periodistas y sus incómodas preguntas, tendría que entrar antes de que cualquiera la reconociera como "la ayuda" del funeral.

El auditorio era grande e impresionante, con muchas estatuas y cuadros repartidos por todo el hall. Después de enseñarle las entradas a un acomodador, les condujeron hacia los asientos delanteros y Orihime no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada al saber que gente mucho más rica de lo que ella sería jamás, la vería pasar por delante del telón de terciopelo, que llevaba a la zona reservada.

Las tres sillas que había a su lado estaban vacías; ¿acaso Ulquiorra habría decidido sentarla al lado de su familia? ¿Por qué habría hecho algo así, si pensaba romper con ella esa misma noche? Trató de olvidarse del nudo que se había formado en su garganta y miró a su alrededor, para distraerse. El escenario era tan brillante que incluso ella estaba empezando a sentirse ansiosa. ¿Cómo iba a soportar Ulquiorra estar en el centro de todos los focos, cuando prefería ser invisible? A Orihime no le sorprendió que estuviera, en aquel momento, con la cabeza inclinada sobre un cubo, tratando de vomitar.

De pronto, Grimmjow apareció y se sentó al lado de Nel, pareciendo bastante maleducado.

- ¿Soy el único que se siente fuera de lugar aquí?

- Ya sabíamos que era famoso- le recordó Nel- así que debiste de habértelo imaginado.

- Ya, como si me hubiera imaginado a Batman capaz de tocar el piano delante de una panda de yuppies y viejos con pasta. Estás hablando de un tío que casi ni se acuerda de lavarse las orejas.

- Ya le he quitado esa costumbre- dijo Orihime, recordando cuando le atacó las orejas con un bastoncillo. Sus traidores ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.

Pero no hubo tiempo para lágrimas. Enseguida se unieron a ellos los Ingram y los demás invitados: Gin y la torpe Rangiku, Starrk y Harribel con Lilynette entre ellos, Yammy (que apenas cabía en su silla), Nnoitra y Szayel, Toshiro y Momo, Luppi y Kira, Chizuru y su novia y hasta Urahara (a quien había invitado por su regalo de Acción de Gracias). A casi todos ellos les sorprendió que la familia de Ulquiorra fuera tan normal, teniendo en cuenta sus excentricidades.

- Es cosa de músicos- les dijo Starrk y Lilynette asintió de todo corazón.

Conforme se acercaba la hora de que el concierto empezase, la multitud hablaba cada vez más alto. Orihime se acomodó en su asiento, asegurándose de que su vestido estaba bien colocado, de que no estaba despeinada y de que sus pendientes no estaban enredados con algo. Hasta comprobó su reflejo en el espejo que llevaba en el bolso, pero, nada más meterlo de nuevo, soltó un pequeño grito al comprobar que Ulquiorra estaba ya en escena, vestido con el esmoquin que había visto en su armario.

Oh, el pobre estaba tan pálido que podrían haberlo confundido con un cadáver. Pero aquello no era nuevo; los días en los que ella había llegado antes de trabajar, había aprovechado para ver los vídeos de sus antiguos conciertos y siempre tenía el mismo aspecto: como si estuviera a punto de morir. Pero, a pesar de todo su miedo, su voz nunca había temblado, así que ella se preguntó si aquella noche ocurriría lo mismo.

La pálida cara de Ulquiorra mostraba una expresión perdida.

- Me dijeron que esta noche tendría que hablar- le dijo al micrófono- pero sólo para que vierais que puedo seguir haciéndolo- el público rió y él cogió más color- Gracias a todos por haber venido esta noche. Esperaba no hacer el ridículo, aunque creo que no lo conseguiré. Perdonadme por eso. Todo lo que voy a tocar para vosotros lo he compuesto en los últimos meses- pestañeó- eso es todo.

Orihime escuchó a Grimmjow riéndose, seguido de un "ay" cuando Nel le golpeó en las costillas.

Cuando Ulquiorra se giró hacia el piano, vio a Orihime y el corazón de la joven se detuvo. Él apartó la vista casi al instante.

Se preguntó qué estaba haciendo ahí. Formaba parte de aquello, la habían tratado como a alguien importante, pero él iba a… No tenía que estar ahí. Ya había escuchado las canciones que iba a tocar aquella noche y más de una vez. ¿Qué sentido tenía que viera cómo subía a la cima de la música clásica, cuando iba a apartarse de su lado?

El auditorio se silenció cuando él se sentó y tomó su tradicional bocanada de aire, con las manos sobre las teclas. Cuando empezó a tocar, Orihime trató con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a nadie más. Aquella fue la primera canción que compuso, antes de que estuvieran juntos; en otras palabras, aquéllos eran sus sentimientos por ella, en forma de música…

Se preguntó qué estarían pensando los demás, porque lo único que ella podía ver eran esos primeros días viviendo con él, tratando de adivinar qué clase de persona había detrás de aquella fachada de educación que no dejaba de desaparecer, sin advertencias, sólo para reaparecer de nuevo. Y, a pesar de haber escuchado ya aquellas composiciones, Orihime sintió que la música la arrastraba de nuevo. La llevó de vuelta a aquellos días en los que había estado husmeando, tratando de adivinar por qué había dejado de tocar el piano. De vuelta a la tormenta de Washington que les habían envuelto, bajo la que le había contado su pasado mientras él la abrazaba y se negaba a dejarla ir…

¿Se habría enamorado de él en aquel entonces, sin haberse dado cuenta?

Y también recordó cómo fueron acercándose cada vez más, cómo la había salvado de Aizen, cómo se había molestado tanto por darle un Acción de Gracias especial, cómo le había roto el corazón al contarle la verdad que escondía la vez que se conocieron…

De pronto, al música se detuvo.

Orihime abrió los ojos. Ése no era el final de la pieza. Sintió la tensión en el aire y escuchó al público empezar a susurrar.

- _¿Qué está haciendo?_- le preguntó Grimmjow a Nel. Hasta los Ingram parecían sorprendidos. Orihime levantó la vista hacia Ulquiorra…

… y descubrió que estaba mirándola.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, hasta que él le hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole a ella que subiera al escenario. ¿Se había vuelto _loco_? Orihime escuchó a la gente preguntándose a quién estaría mirando. ¡No iba a subir ahí de ninguna manera! ¿Qué diría la gente? Podía incluso imaginarse los comentarios de los locutores de la cadena que retransmitía el concierto.

Pero los ojos de Ulquiorra se entrecerraron y apartó las manos del piano. Oh, ¿de verdad iba a ser tan infantil y terco delante de un público? Puso sentir que Nel y Sarah la miraban y estaba segura de que el resto de sus amigos y vecinos también estaban haciéndolo. Joder.

Sin más opción y deseando evitar cualquier revuelta de los asistentes, se levantó de su asiento, muy despacio y se acercó al escenario. Estaba a muy poca distancia de él y, a medida que se iba acercando, pudo observar cómo Ulquiorra indicaba al público que se mantuviera tranquilo. El murmullo aumentó. Ella apenas podía ver a la gente, por la cantidad de focos que había.

Ulquiorra se llevó las manos a los bolsillos. Ella se detuvo delante de él.

- ¿Qué?- le susurró.

- Siento muchísimo esto, señorita Inoue, pero no puedo esperar más. Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo.

La sangre que se había acumulado en sus mejillas le bajó inmediatamente.

- ¿E-Eh?

- Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo me siento mucho más avergonzado que tú. Es que… llevo pensando en esto durante semanas y está afectando a mi manera de tocar. No sé cómo he dejado que llegue hasta este punto y tenía la intención de hacerlo antes, pero hemos tenido tantas discusiones que…

- Para aclararme, ¿de qué estamos hablando, exactamente?

Ulquiorra pestañeó.

- De nuestra relación.

- Oh… Vale- Orihime sintió que su corazón se aceleraba- ¿Y qué pasa con ella?

- Ya no me hace feliz.

- … Sabía que dirías algo así…

- Entonces, ¿estamos en el mismo punto?

- No, Ulquiorra, no estamos en el mismo punto- escupió Orihime, sabiendo que, sintiéndose tan avergonzada como estaba, no tenía nada más que perder- ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, delante de toda esta gente?

- He dicho que lo siento…

- ¿Y crees que eso va a mejorar las cosas?- trató de evitar que su voz se alzara- O sea… ¡Joder! ¡Pensaba que las cosas estaban yendo bien!

- _Estaban_ yendo bien…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo esto, cuando yo creía que todo iba bien según estaba?

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos.

- ¿En serio…?

- Sí- gruñó ella, llevándose las manos a las mejillas, para evitar que las lágrimas se deslizaran por ellas. Joder, su maquillaje iba a estropearse…

Ulquiorra bajó la cabeza.

- Oh- suspiró- Bueno, eso pone las cosas peor.

- ¿Eso crees?- resopló ella, cruzándose de brazos- Dios, Paco, podías haber escogido otro momento para dejarme.

Entonces, él levantó la cabeza, levantando una ceja.

- Espera, ¿qué?- le cogió de los brazos- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de dejarte?

Orihime pestañeó dos veces y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus carrillos. Bajó la vista para comprobar que no se hubiera abierto ninguna trampilla, porque de pronto sintió que el suelo se hundía bajo sus pies.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué coño iba a querer romper contigo?- preguntó Ulquiorra, bastante enfadado.

- Pero, dijiste que teníamos que hablar…

- Lo dije.

- ¡Has dicho que nuestra relación ya no te hace feliz!

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Entonces, _estás_ rompiendo conmigo!

- No estás escuchando, Orihime. O tal vez yo no esté siendo claro…- Ulquiorra la soltó y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos- Lo que estoy intentando decir es que no me hace feliz que las cosas no estén avanzando. Las cosas han ido bien, sí, durante estos meses, pero ya estoy satisfecho simplemente con eso. Tal vez me sienta inseguro porque ya ha pasado dos veces, pero… tengo que asegurarme de que no vas a volver a huir de mí- sacó su mano del bolsillo y un pequeño objeto captó toda la atención del escenario…

Orihime se alejó de él, casi ignorando los gritos cada vez más altos de la audiencia, los chillidos de emoción de Nel y Rangiku, la risa histérica de Grimmjow. Enterró su cara en sus manos, dando varios pasos atrás, en la dirección opuesta a Ulquiorra y el anillo.

Le odiaba. Le odiaba con toda su alma. No podía creerse que eso estuviera ocurriendo. ¡Como si ya no estuviera lo suficientemente humillada! Estaba llorando como una idiota, delante de cientos de personas- más, contando los periodistas- tratando de esconderse en un escenario lleno de luz. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro, pues tal vez estuviera imaginándoselo todo, pero él seguía ahí, con una expresión cada vez más dudosa conforma avanzaba el tiempo, mientras el anillo captaba toda la luz.

- Supongo que eso es un no…- se aventuró Ulquiorra, con precaución.

Orihime negó con la cabeza, corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos, envolviéndolos en su cuello, llorando con mucha más fuerza y murmurando incoherencias tales que ni siquiera ella pudo comprenderlas. Pero Ulquiorra pilló la idea principal. La apretó con fuerza, acercándola a él suavemente.

- Señorita Inoue… Esto me está dando mucha vergüenza.

- No voy a huir- murmuró, con la respiración entrecortada- Jamás lo haría- la joven consiguió sonreírle, antes de ponerse el anillo en el dedo de la mano, pero entonces empezó a ponerse demasiado histérica y Nel y Tia tuvieron que ayudarla a bajarse del escenario. No podía controlar tantas emociones conflictivas, tantos pensamientos desenfrenados… y, aún así, entre el barullo de los aplausos, Orihime consiguió escuchar a Ulquiorra disculpándose con todo el público.

- Lo siento mucho. Os dije que haría el ridículo.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Bueno, he sido bastante rápida con el cap, no? Así compenso la espera anterior! Si os digo la verdad, me he puesto con el capítulo y no he podido dejar de traducirlo… madre mía, qué enganche, qué emoción! No me esperaba que Ulquiorra fuese a pedirle matrimonio y menos delante de toda esa gente! Pero bueno, sí que es bastante rarito el chico, sí XD. Ahora ya sólo nos queda… que Orihime esté embarazada! Además, no ha dicho Ulquiorra que no se conforma con la relación que tienen? Pues ya está! Ais, qué pena que sólo queden tres capítulos para terminar la historia… Qué pena me va a dar terminarla! Pero bueno, seguro que queda lo mejor, Un beso!_

_**Any Kisuky**__: hola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! Espero que éste también y encima has estado muchísimo más emocionante! Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**Keiian**__: hola! Sí, desde luego ésa es la mejor parte… qué sinceridad, qué canon y qué todo! Ha sido lo mejor. Aunque bueno, en este capítulo creo que ya Ulquiorra ha rebasado todos los límites… Madre mía, si es que a Orihime le va a dar un infarto! Bueno, veremos a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Me alegro mucho de que la escena final haya gustado tanto. A mí me sobrecogió, la verdad. Ha sido muy especial y muy parecida a la del manga. Por suerte he podido actualizar pronto, así que espero que te haya gustado el cap. Un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**__: hola! Bueno, por suerte para este nuevo cap no has tenido que esperar mucho (ha salido casi solo, la verdad!). Espero que te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_**helena cifer yagami**__: hola! Muchas gracias por los ánimos! A mí me encantó traducirlo, sobre todo la parte final, cuando ya Ulquiorra la empotra contra la puerta… ais, qué emoción! Ah, la canción ya la conocía! Pero hacía mucho que no la escuchaba y la verdad es que sí que queda bien con estos dos capítulos! Espero que éste te haya gustado mucho y ya sabes, si tienes alguna canción más inspiradora, pásamela. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Cifer'Inoe**__: hola! Jajaja, a mí me pasa lo mismo con Orihime; ya le he dado esta personalidad y me pega más que la de la serie! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado Musa y de que te emocionara tanto, es genial! La verdad es que a veces no me doy cuenta de las palabras que pongo en las traducciones y que pueden no entenderse, pero no sé cómo ponerlas en idioma neutral, así que las dejo en castellano. Supongo que cada país tendrá su propia forma de decir las palabrotas, así que me cuesta muchísimo saber cuáles poner! Espero que la proposición (por todo lo alto) te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Luka Cife**__r: hola! Jajaja, el momento de Nel fue lo mejor y seguro que, encima, lo ha conseguido! A mí también me encantó cómo se formablizaba la pareja de una vez por todas y bueno, este capítlo ya ha sido lo máximo! Espero que te haya gustado éste también y los pocos que quedan, que seguro que son muy emocionantes. Un beso!_


	8. Desde arriba

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Desde arriba**

La espesa niebla se expandía en todas direcciones; era blanca en algunas partes y tintada de sombras grises en otras. Tal vez lloviera durante el resto de la mañana y las nubes desaparecieran por la tarde.

Una mujer se quedó de pie y las nubes la atravesaron. Llevaba un vestido blanco y sujetaba un sujetapapeles, al que golpeaba con impaciencia, mientras echaba rápidos vistazos a su reloj. Llegaba tarde. Su paciencia, ya de por sí corta, llegaba a su fin. Si no aparecía en pocos minutos, se…

- ¡_Espera_!- una voz distante rompió el silencio de aquella nublada mañana. Ella levantó la cabeza, buscándolo. _Ahí_. Un hombre alto vestido de blanco corría hacia ella, moviendo una mano, indicándole que se detuviera, como si pudiera sentir las ganas que tenía ella de marcharse. Ella miró la hora al acercarse él, completamente exhausto.

- Has conseguido llegar…

- ¡Menos mal!

- … tarde- miró al sujetapapeles- ¿Nombre?

El hombre se estiró y sonrió con inocencia.

- Sora Inoue.

- Sora Inoue- repitió ella, cogiéndose el boli que tenía en la oreja y observando la hoja- Necesitas un pase de visitante para ir a…- se detuvo- Tu hermana pequeña se casa hoy. Enhorabuena.

- Oh, eh, gracias…

- Aún no está inscrita- la mujer abrió los ojos de par en par- Es impresionante para ser alguien tan joven.

Sora pareció un poco cabizbajo.

- Está mucho mejor…- era verdad y se alegraba mucho. Hubo un tiempo en el que siempre vigilaba a Orihime, para evitar que muriera en uno de sus ataques, pero desde el día en el que conoció a su futuro marido, Sora se había relajado.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo la mujer, enganchando el boli al sujetapapeles, que se evaporó y unió a la niebla que los rodeaba. Puso una mueca de aburrimiento- Te aconsejo que no te muevas demasiado. Mantén las manos y otras partes del cuerpo pegadas a él. Tal vez quieras contener la respiración, aunque no es necesario. El destino de hoy será la boda de Ulquiorra Schiffer y Orihime Inoue. El tiempo límite será de dos horas- las nubes que los rodeaban empezaron a moverse con más fuerza y un fuerte viento les movió la ropa- Puedes ir por donde quieras, pero será mejor que te mantengas cerca de mí o no podrás volver a tiempo; y, _créeme_, _no_ querrás rellenar todo el papeleo que habrá, si eso ocurre.

Sora asintió, pareciendo algo aterrado.

- Por último, si por algún motivo pretendes ponerme las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son, olvídalo o te mataré. Te lo prometo.

- ¡Pero si ya hemos…!

- Me llamo Gloria, por si tienes más preguntas- le señaló el lugar que los rodeaba- Ya hemos llegado.

Las nubes desaparecieron, dejando paso a una clara mañana. Había una iglesia, en medio de la bulliciosa ciudad. Sora lo observó todo, con una mezcla de asombro y vergüenza. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser feliz, viviendo en un mundo tan sucio? El aire olía al humo que desprendían los coches, que pasaban a su lado. La acera estaba sucia, destrozada y llena de chicles pegados.

A pocos pasos de ellos, un hombre de pelo azul, que parecía bastante incómodo en su traje, miraba una hoja de papel y murmuraba para sí. Gloria arqueó una ceja.

- Ese pelo…

- Es, eh…- Sora trató de recordar lo que Orihime le había contado, en la última visita a su tumba- Grimmjow, el mejor amigo del novio.

- Pues el novio tiene un gusto muy peculiar para los amigos.

- Ya, bueno. Según lo que me ha dicho mi hermana, es muy interesante- Sora se giró hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño- Y, cuando digo interesante, me refiero a que está loco. Al principio, fue muy maleducado con ella. ¡Deberías de haber oído lo mucho que se quejaba de él! No sé cómo se hicieron amigos, pero ella está feliz… ¡Aún así, juro que, si no estuviese muerto, ya habría acabado con él!

- Ajá- contestó Gloria, metiéndose el dedo en la oreja.

Sora se relajó y miró de lado a lado.

- Tal vez debamos esperar dentro de la iglesia- sugirió.

Pasaron al lado de Grimmjow, que repetía lo que había leído en el papel. En un momento dado, se trabó, echó un rápido vistazo a la hoja y siguió hablando.

A la entrada de la iglesia había n grupo de invitados bastante extraño. Sora se sintió orgulloso de recordar quién era cada uno, sólo por las descripciones que le había dado Orihime. Vio al hombre de mantenimiento, cuyos botones de la camisa estaban a punto de reventar. También había una pareja muy atractiva- un hombre moreno despeinado y una mujer muy guapa y exótica, con una cicatriz que le marcaba la cara- acompañada de una adolescente rubia que llevaba un vestido rosa. Un hombre bastante alto hablaba con una mujer embarazada, de pelo verde…

- ¡Oh, ésa es Nel!- le indicó a Gloria- ¡Está embarazada!

Gloria asintió, ausente. Sora pestañeó, observando lo aburrida que parecía y preguntándose si se sentiría fuera de lugar. Tendría que ser bastante duro tener que acompañar a gente como él, feliz de asistir a las bodas de sus familiares. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle cómo era su familia, ella levantó la mano y señaló a alguien.

Sora reconoció a Ulquiorra Schiffer de inmediato, a pesar de que el hombre apenas tenía color en su rostro. Estaba apoyado en la pared y daba la impresión de que estuviera a punto de morir. Estaba apoyado sobre una mujer de pelo gris, que trataba de animarlo con sus palabras.

- Ése es el novio… y su madre, supongo.

Gloria sonrió y el portapapeles se materializó en sus manos.

- Espera, deja que compruebe si no le estamos esperando para hoy.

- ¡No digas eso!- se alarmó Sora.

Un hombre de pelo plateado y una gran sonrisa, que llevaba a una niña pequeña, rubia y dormida, entre sus brazos, salió de la capilla y le indicó a todos que fueran tomando asiento. La gente empezó a murmurar en voz alta y la madre de la pequeña la cogió en brazos.

También había bastantes periodistas, que podían reconocerse por sus libretas, cámaras y ojos avizores. Gloria los miró con curiosidad.

- El señor Schiffer es famoso- le dijo Sora. Ambos siguieron a los periodistas, dentro de la iglesia, y se sentaron en un banco vacío, del fondo. Por un momento, se quedaron mirando a los invitados que había, mientras escuchaban parte de la conversación que estaba teniendo el novio con su madre, fuera.

- Todo irá bien, cariño.

- ¿Y si no puedo hacerla feliz? Ya sabes lo mucho que pueden cabrearse los dragones y ella es especialmente difícil…

- Ulquiorra, deja de tratar a tu mujer como si fuera un dragón.

- Madre, no puedo negar lo que es y hoy voy a dar mis votos ante Dios… Au, au, au, suéltame. Es mi oreja. Necesito mi oreja…

- También le habría pegado a él- murmuró Sora, cruzándose de brazos- Cómo se atreve a llamar dragón a Orihime…

Gloria observó sus uñas.

- ¿Y no crees que, tal vez, haya acertado en la descripción?

- ¡Es igual! ¡Sigue siendo un insulto!

- Calla. Nos han visto.

- ¿Eh?- la ira de Sora desapareció al momento y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro. La adolescente del vestido rosa estaba mirándolos, bastante sorprendida- No… ¿Cómo puede vernos?

Gloria dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación.

- ¿Es que no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que te dijo tu Profesor de Adaptación, en tus primeras semanas post mortem? Los adolescentes son susceptibles a estas cosas. Están en una edad de cambios, así que se encuentran en medio de ambos mundos y no es raro que puedan ver espíritus- apartó la mirada de la chica y la dirigió al frente- Ignórala. Con suerte, ella hará lo mismo.

Sora se recompuso, aunque no pudo evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a la joven- ¿Lilynette, era?. Ella dudó entre hablar con ellos o no, pero su hermano le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda e indicó que se sentaran en uno de los primeros bancos.

- Por poco- murmuró Gloria, peinándose su pelo moreno.

Sora asintió y decidió callarse, por si la niña podía escucharlos desde donde se había sentado. Además, la ceremonia estaba a punto de empezar y, al margen de Ulquiorra, que parecía querer destrozar la boda por cómo se estaba comportando, todos los demás estaban muy tranquilos.

Sora se identificó con el chico, cuando su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza al entrar Orihime por la puerta. Siempre se había preguntado cómo estaría su hermana cuando se casara, incluso cuando daba tumbos por la ciudad, semi-inconsciente y desesperada por un cigarrillo. Desde que nació, Sora rezó para que pudiera salir de esa vida miserable que les había tocado llevar. Había rezado a todos los dioses, para que fuera algo más que una desdichada, como su madre o una alcohólica, como su padre. Había rezado más por ella que por sí mismo. Siempre la había antepuesto a él. Se había sacrificado mucho por su felicidad.

Y, mientras estaba muriéndose, le cogió la mano y, en silencio, pidió que, algún día, en alguna parte, conociera a un hombre que hiciera lo mismo que él, por ella.

Un movimiento captó su atención. Gloria había sacado un pañuelo y se lo había llevado a la nariz.

- ¿Quieres uno?

- Eh… Gracias.

Se aseguró de que sus ojos estuvieran secos y contuvo la respiración, mientras su amada hermana, la persona más importante de su vida, entraba por la puerta. Algunos tragaron saliva, otros suspiraron, otros susurraron. La dama de honor rubia apretó los labios con fuerza y resopló. Grimmjow dejó de repetir las frases, para admirar a la novia. La madre del novio se limpiaba los ojos.

Orihime pareció dudar por un momento, al ver a toda esa gente. Su vestido, blanco con pequeñas motas carmesí, la envolvía y se había recogido el pelo, dejando sueltos algunos mechones rizados. El brillante collar que su suegra le había dejado captó la luz del día. Ella se recobró de la sorpresa y siguió caminando.

Sora se estremeció de la sorpresa, cuando sintió la mano de Gloria tocándole el brazo. Ella también se había quedado embobada viendo a Orihime caminar y no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sora lo entendió y le acarició la mano, pero ella la apartó al momento.

Él evitó en todo momento ver la cara que había puesto Ulquiorra hasta el final, temiendo que el hombre tuviera una expresión de terror. Sin embargo, sucedió lo contrario. Su expresión parecía la de alguien que acabara de tener un soplo de aire fresco y alguien que se hubiera relajado, de inmediato. Estaba algo nervioso, pero muy feliz, como un niño al que le hubieran regalado más cosas de las que había pedido por Navidad y no supiera qué decir.

Sora sintió que sus temores desaparecían, cuando su hermana se sentó al lado del hombre que amaba. Supo, nada más mirar a todos los invitados, que esas personas no eran como las que solían estar con ella antes. No sabía del todo cómo habían acabado siendo sus amigos, vecinos, familia… pero tampoco necesitaba tantos detalles para saber cómo terminaría todo.

- _Queridos invitados_…

Pensó en la vida tan feliz que estaba teniendo, rodeada de tantas personas que la querían. Probablemente Gloria estuviera sintiendo lo mismo, a juzgar por las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sora le ofreció la parte seca del pañuelo que ella le había dado antes, pero la mujer le miró en silencio y le dio un pisotón.

…

Las tres horas de Sora estaban a punto de terminar, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de acompañar a los invitados al hall, donde estaban dando la enhorabuena a la pareja de recién casados. Gloria, ya recuperada de su breve episodio emocional, caminó detrás de él con la misma expresión estoica de por la mañana y no dejó de recordarle la hora.

- Lo sé, lo sé- Sora sonrió mientras pasaban por las puertas, acompañándola- Es que quería verla por última vez.

- Ésta no es la última vez que vas a poder verla- le recordó Gloria, soltándose de él y limpiándoselo, como si se lo hubiera ensuciado.

- Pero no será en su boda… ¡Aah!- se congeló, igual que hizo Gloria.

Lilynette estaba delante de ellos, con los brazos cruzados contra su vestido rosa. Ellos la miraron a los ojos.

- ¿Habéis pasado por la puerta?- preguntó, meneando la cabeza hacia un lado, con suspicacia.

- Sí- contestó Sora de inmediato y Gloria le dio en las costillas.

- Me refiero… _por_ la puerta. Como los fantasmas.

Sora palideció.

- No… ¿Cómo haríamos algo así?

- Eres el hermano de Orihime- dijo ella, directamente.

Gloria se frotó la sien, irritada. Por su parte, Sora ya sabía que habían metido la pata, así que le extendió la mano a Lilynette.

- Has visto alguna foto mía, ¿verdad? Pues sí, soy Sora Inoue. Encantado, Lilynette- al ver que no le respondió al saludo, le retiró la mano- Yo sólo, eh…

- Oye, no me des explicaciones. Las hermanas de Tia han estado aquí, antes. Querían darle la enhorabuena al tío que ha conseguido que su hermana vuelva a sonreír- Lilynette se quedó mirando a Gloria- Entonces, tú debes de ser…

- Su acompañante- dijo Gloria, secamente- Encantada de conocerte.

Lilynette asintió y descruzó los brazos.

- Bueno, ahora que sé que no estoy loca, voy a papear- Sora se acercó a la confundida Gloria- Me refiero a que voy a comer.

Los dos observaron cómo la adolescente se alejaba y Sora se centró de nuevo en su hermana. Estaba al otro lado de la habitación, abrazando y llorando en el hombro de su amiga embarazada. Suspiró.

- ¿Es triste que esté nervioso por acercarme a ella?

- Claro que no, pero tampoco te aconsejaría que lo hicieras- Gloria señaló su reloj- Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ya.

- Va-Vale- Sora tomó aire y miró a Orihime, con una triste sonrisa- Cuídate, pequeña. Y, si alguna vez vuelve a hacerte daño… ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Me encargaré de mandarle una buena patada en sus partes…- rió- Me alegra haber venido y haber podido verte, aunque tú no puedas verme a mí… aunque habría sido mejor estar aquí, en persona.

Gloria esperó con paciencia, pero Sora estaba demasiado emocionado como para seguir.

- ¿Ya?- le preguntó, sacando otro pañuelo.

- Sí… Ya.

El portapapeles apareció, cogió el boli y se hizo una marca en el brazo. La tinta se convirtió en una marca dorada que empezó a brillar.

- Asegúrate de pegar las manos y lo demás al cuerpo, bla bla bla… Lo de antes.

Sora rió.

- Gracias, Gloria.

- Sólo hago mi trabajo- contestó ella, despidiéndose con la mano al verlo desaparecer. Ya sola, se giró y observó la fiesta. Los invitados iban perfectamente bien vestidos y todos parecían estar divirtiéndose. Observó cómo una chica bajita, de pelo moreno, daba de comer a un chico de pelo blanco, también bastante pequeño. Un hombre bastante desaliñado, que llevaba un sombrero muy raro y zuecos, le estaba contando a otro, de pelo rosa y gafas, un chiste muy gracioso. Un hombre bajito, de pelo negro, estaba flirteando con algunos periodistas. También vio a un chico pelirrojo dándole uvas a su pequeña esposa, a un chico de pelo color zanahoria hablando con otro, que parecía bastante intelectual y a un tercero, musculoso y de piel oscura, que estaba entre ambos.

Todo el mundo estaba muy contento… pero nadie más que el grupo en el que se había fijado Sora. La madre del novio y sus hijos abrazaban a la novia, que había terminado la conversación con sus extasiadas damas de honor. Debieron de decirle algo bastante embarazoso, porque la novia se había puesto roja y su mirado los miró fijamente, antes de que su amigo le golpeara en broma.

Gloria los miró durante un instante más y, cuando el novio miró hacia ella, sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta y apretó con fuerza el portapapeles. Por supuesto, él no pudo verla… y, aunque lo hubiera hecho, no la hubiese reconocido.

Se alejó un poco de aquel lugar, sin saber muy bien si el agua que estaba formándose en sus ojos se debía a la niebla o a su llanto. La sala desapareció, el grupo que tenía delante se esfumó entre las nubes y ella agarró con fuerza una fotografía, que tendría cerca de su corazón durante toda la eternidad.

- Gracias- susurró a la habitación llena de extraños- por cuidar de mi hijo.

Y sonrió a Ulquiorra una última vez, antes de desaparecer.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Qué os ha parecido el cap? Bueno, por fin ha sido la boda y desde un punto de vita muy diferente! La verdad es que no me esperaba que Sora fuese a aparecer y mucho menos que fuera el protagonista de un capítulo, pero ha quedado bastante bonito, no creéis? Y, en cuanto a Gloria… la verdad es que no me lo había esperado en absoluto! Pero también me ha gustado que un familiar biológico de Ulquiorra haya estado presente, ha quedado muy especial. Ais, ya sólo quedan dos capítulos… qué emoción y qué pena a la vez! Por cierto, aprovecho este espacio para hacer publicidad de un nuevo fic propi, "Crueles intenciones". Si estáis tristes por el final de Reflexiones, podéis pasaros a leerlo; no tiene nada que ver, pero lo mismo os gusta! Bueno, espero ponerme pronto con el próximo cap y nos vemos! Un beso!_

_**kellyndrin**__: hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo, un beso!_

_**helena cifer yagami**__: hola! Yo tampoco me esperaba que le diese esa sorpresa, pero creo que no había mejor manera de que a Orihime se le quitasen todos los miedos. Sí que da pena que esto esté a punto de acabar; parece que hace muchísimo que empecé con Musa y que no iba a tener fin… pero bueno, ya habrá más historias que leer, así que a buscar una nueva! Un beso y nos vemos en el siguiente cap!_

_**Orihime Cifer'Inoe**__: hola! Jajaja, me alegra que te gusten las palabrotas traducidas. Buf, yo aún no tengo ni un solo tomo de Bleach precisamente por lo caros que son! Además, quiero esperar hasta el final de la serie y sólo si vuelve Ulquiorra, me la compraré XD. Jajaja, pues ya me contarás si tu novio pilla la indirecta o no! Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Sí, es cierto que Ulquiorra ha sido todo un caballero en esa pedida de mano… Ais, qué suerte tiene Orihime! Espero que este cap también te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el octavo. Un beso!_

_**kawaiineka**__: hola! Jajaja, es lo mágico de este fic, que te enfada y alegra en cuestión de segundos! Menos mal que las sospechas de Orihime no eran ciertas, porque si no hubiésemos matado a Ulquiorra. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido este cap y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**Kuchiki Kibe**__: hola! Qué viene que te esté gustando esta historia y también la de Musa! La verdad es que a mí me pasa lo mismo al traducirla; cuando me pongo lo acabo de un tirón (salvo algunos momentos en los que me cuesta más XD). Espero que este cap te haya emocionado tanto y nos vemos en el siguiente, a ver qué pasa. Un beso!_

_**Any Kisuky**__: hola! Me alegra que el cap te haya gustado y espero que éste también, aunque no haya tenido tanta emoción. Habrá que ver qué ocurre en el próximo… Un beso!_

_Princess Kitty1: ok, don't worry! How are you? It's been a long time, how are you doing? Oh, congratulations for your graduation! I hope to gradúate myself too, in June, but I still don't know. What are you going to do, when you finich your studies? Yeah, write more, many more chapters! I'll translate everything you write, so go on! See you!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Jajaja, veo que ha afectado muchísimo el cap anterior! Eso es bueno, me alegro mucho! Me ha encantado la reacción de Ulquiorra cuando no entendía lo que Orihime quería decirle, la verdad. A ver qué ocurre en los dos capítulos que quedan, que seguro son geniales (ya le he echado un vistazo al último y la verdad es que me ha encantado XD). Un beso!_

_**Orihime Hoseki-Chan**__: hola! Muchas gracias a ti y a los demás, por leerlo y apoyarlo! Espero que el cap te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**desesperada12**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! La verdad es que ese tipo de situaciones de malinterpretar las cosas, que se dan entre los dos, son fantásticas. Espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_


	9. Año uno

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Año uno**

_Abril_

- ¡Bájame! ¡Lo digo en serio! Y, ¿de qué _coño_ te estás riendo?- gritó Orihime. Estaba completamente roja y la parte de atrás de su vestido estaba empapada. Llevaba un hibisco detrás de su oreja y Ulquiorra la llevaba a la habitación del hotel, incapaz de respirar- ¡Dios, no puedo creerlo! ¡Llevamos menos de dos horas en Hawái y ya me he torcido el tobillo! ¿Y por qué está lloviendo? ¡Todo el mundo habla de que en Hawái hace sol, no lluvia!

Ulquiorra estaba intentando por todos los medios de no perder los nervios; su mujer se había torcido el tobillo en su luna de miel, precisamente.

- Nadie te pidió que echaras a correr, al ver los pájaros exóticos.

- Nadie te pidió que _nacieras_- contestó ella, malhumorada.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se puso cómoda, aunque s gesto de mal humor estaba tan marcado que su marido no tuvo más remedio que reírse al verla. Ella le golpeó con una almohada, pero él se la quitó al instante.

- No hagas esfuerzos. Toma- le levantó la pierna y puso un cojín debajo de ella- Voy a por algo de hielo. Mañana ya estarás bien.

Orihime suspiró.

- ¿Me lo prometes?

- Bueno, aunque no te hayas recuperado, tengo el dinero suficiente como para quedarnos aquí todo el año. Además- sus ojos esmeralda brillaron con picardía- no hay nadie esperándonos en casa.

Orihime se cruzó de brazos y trató de mantener su mal humor, mientras él le basaba la frente y se marchaba de la habitación. ¿Quién iba a pensar que un chico tan molesto se convertiría en un esposo tan fantástico? La joven levantó la mano, admiró el brillo del anillo y se echó a reír.

- Te he visto- dijo Ulquiorra, desde la puerta.

- ¡AH! ¡Vete! ¡_Vete_!- gritó ella, haciéndose todavía más daño en el tobillo, mientras le lanzaba más cojines.

_Mayo_

- Dios, no _soporto_ "Pompa y Circunstancia"- murmuró Rangiku, mientras le hacía cosquillas a la pequeña Misao, en las rodillas- ¿Alguna vez te he contado que tenía un grupo de música, en el instituto?

- ¡No! ¿Qué tocabas?- preguntó Orihime, levantando la mano- Espera, deja que lo adivine. La flauta, ¿verdad? O el flautín. O, acabo de acordarme de un chiste buenísimo: ¿cuántos flautistas hacen falta para cambiar una bombilla?

- Orihime- la interrumpió Gin, aunque ella no le hizo ni caso.

- Cinco: uno para que la cambie, otro para que le sujete la escalera y otros tres para quejarse y decir que lo habrían hecho mucho mejor.

Ulquiorra, sentado al otro lado, soltó una risotada.

- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que sabías chistes sobre músicos?

- Ooh, ¿acaso te sabes algún chiste de pianistas?- preguntó Nel, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ulquiorra desapareciera al instante.

- Para que lo sepáis- dijo Rangiku- tocaba el clarinete.

Todos se quedaron mirándola, excepto Gin, que ya lo sabía y que estaba haciéndole cosquillas a Misao, a quien había cogido del regazo de su madre.

- ¿El clarinete? ¿Una tía tan pesada como tú?

- ¡Oye, no digas eso delante de la niña!- se quejó Gin, tapándole los oídos a Misao.

- ¡Exacto, no digas eso delante de los _niños_!- repitió Nel, golpeándole a Grimmjow en el brazo, antes de acariciarse su enorme tripa. Entonces, Orihime dio una palmada.

- ¡Acabo de recordar un chiste de pianistas!

- Oye, mira- la interrumpió Ulquiorra- ¿ésa de ahí no es Momo?

- ¡Ah, pues sí!- Rangiku, Orihime y Nel se pusieron de pie al momento, acercándose hacia el desfile de gente, dando gritos y silbando- ¡Momo! ¡Aquí, cariño!

- ¡Estamos muy orgullosos de ti!

- ¡Promoción del 2011!

- ¡Ooh, estás guapísima con la túnica y el gorro, cielo!

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra y Gin se recostaron en sus asientos, convencidos de que les echarían de la ceremonia antes de que a Momo le dieran el diploma. Misao, embriagada del espíritu festivo, también empezó a gritar

_Junio_

- ¿Te imaginas viviendo en Italia?

- ¿Italia?

- Usa tu cerebro, señora Schiffer. Piénsalo. El Renacimiento. Sería un artista torturado, que viviría en un apartamento mugriento, tratando de componer.

- Ajá.

- Y, entonces, llegarías tú. Serías una musa celestial, a la que vería en visiones o alucinaciones.

- ¿Podría llevar laureles y una toga?

- Creo que has mezclado distintas épocas históricas, pero de acuerdo.

- … No estarás pensando en representar esto en la cama, ¿verdad?

- No. ¡No! Claro que no.

- …

- … ¿Por qué? ¿Tú quieres?

- ¡Ulquiorra!

- Es broma.

- Bueno.

- Aunque… hablaba en serio en lo de vivir en otro sitio.

_Julio_

- Vamos al hospital- ordenó Ulquiorra, observando a su pálida mujer, que estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, mientras trataba de levantarse para ir al salón- Dúchate y vístete. Tienes diez minutos.

- ¡Con ese tiempo ni siquiera podré lavarme el pelo!- protestó Orihime, gruñendo- ¡Y no _quiero_ ir al hospital! ¡No me pasa nada!

- Ha sido la comida china- No teníamos que haber ido tan tarde a ese restaurante, pero no, alguien quería comer esos rollitos de primavera fritos y grasientos, rellenos de Dios sabe qué , acompañados de lo que hubiera en esos platos que devoraste sin pensar- Ulquiorra abrió el armario y empezó a buscarle algo de ropa, que pudiera pegar con su pálida piel- El envenenamiento, por si no lo sabías, _señorita Inoue_, provoca deshidratación y…

- ¡Entonces, beberé agua!- gritó desde la habitación.

- … y tiene que tratarse de inmediato. No te dije nada cuando te encerraste en el baño, a las tres de la mañana, pero es que llevas _dos días_ así.

- Soñé que estaba en una montaña rusa; los altibajos, ya sabes…

- No sé porqué sigues ahí quieta, hablándome, cuando sólo te quedan seis minutos para vestirte. Toma, esto te quedará bien. _Vístete_.

- ¡Ulquiorra, la comida no me envenenó!

- Podemos discutir todo lo que quieras, pero…

- ¡_Estoy embarazada, idiota_!

Se produjo el silencio desde el armario y Ulquiorra apareció poco a poco, con una expresión muy rara. Era como si estuviera decidiendo entre seguir discutiendo con ella o vomitar. Apagó la luz del armario, se acercó a la habitación, cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, mirando a Orihime. Ella se centró por un instante en sus zapatos, antes de levantar la vista hacia él. Estaba totalmente pálido.

- S-Si no lo quieres- dijo ella, con calma- mala suerte. Ya me he encariñado con él.

Él levantó la mano, pidiendo silencio. Después de respirar durante unos segundos, volvió a la vida.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

- ¿Es que esperabas que hubiera ido directamente a abortar, o algo así?

- No, quiero decir, ¿estás segura de que estás embarazada?

- Eso dijo el test de embarazo- se mordió el labio- Pero, no lo sé. Era de Nel y tal vez ya estuviera caducado.

Él levantó otra vez la mano, pidiendo silencio y volvió a respirar con fuerza.

- … Vístete.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Estoy hecha un asco!

- ¡Y levántate del suelo! Deberías tener más cuidado, estando… estando…- Ulquiorra se apartó de la puerta y se sentó en la cama- Vaya- se reclinó hacia delante y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos- Oh, vaya.

Orihime se acercó a él y le acarició la rodilla.

- ¿Estás bien, Paco?

- La habitación me da vueltas.

_Agosto_

- Esto es asqueroso- dijo Lilynette, con una risa retorcida, mientras algunos residentes de Las Noches rodeaban la pantalla de la cámara de vídeo, para ver el nacimiento de Klaus Jeagerjaques- He visto cosas parecidas en la tele, pero siempre quitan la mejor parte.

- Vigila tu lenguaje- murmuró un distraído Starrk, prestando atención al milagro que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Al otro lado de la habitación del hospital, Ulquiorra y Orihime- que ya habían visto el parto- estaban totalmente pálidos. Delante de ellos, Nel estaba tumbada en la cama con el recién nacido entre sus brazos y Grimmjow estaba a su lado. Todos opinaban que el hijo de Grimmjow era increíblemente mono; tenía algo de pelusilla en el centro de la cabeza, pero el resto estaba calvo. Además, tenía la nariz de su padre, pero el resto era de Nel. La cansada mujer miró a Orihime y rió al ver la expresión que tenía.

- Sé lo que estás pensando- dijo- pero merece la pena.

- ¡Dios!- exclamó Luppi, al ver cómo aparecía el bebé en pantalla.

- Sí, ¿por qué lleváis toda la mañana tan tristes? Pensábamos que os alegraríais por ellos.

- Y lo estamos- murmuraron Ulquiorra y Orihime, como zombis.

Nel acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

- Orihime… cómo se dice… ¡tiene un bebé de camino!- les dijo a los demás.

- ¿_Qué_?- exclamaron a la vez, cinco personas.

_Septiembre_

- _Qué esperar cuando estás esperando_- Orihime bajó el libro y miró a Rangiku- _¿Qué?_

- Sólo es una guía, cariño- contestó su jefa, apoyada en la barra del restaurante Haineko con Momo, que estaba feliz después de haberse enterado del embarazo de Orihime- En mi caso, Gin y yo creíamos que esto sería muy fácil, pero lo creas o no, los bebés son personas y cada uno tiene su comportamiento, así que no todo será como en el libro.

- Es verdad- añadió Momo, tratando de ayudar- ¡Mi madre sufrió mucho conmigo!

Orihime dejó el libro en la barra.

- Estoy pensando en otras opciones.

- ¡Orihime!- gritaron las dos.

- ¡No sobre tenerlo! ¡Argh!- se acarició la tripa, triste- sino sobre quedármelo…

- _No_ vas a dar a ese bebé en adopción.

- ¿Y por qué no? ¡No tengo… instinto maternal! Mis padres ni siquiera se ocuparon de mí. ¿Y si me olvido de darle de comer? ¿Y si me enfado, lo abandono en el Nilo y espero que una amable mujer lo recoja, pero acaba devorado por cocodrilos? ¿Y si le hacen daño o-o le violan, igual que me pasó a mí? O peor, ¿y si me vuelvo loca y empiezo a escuchar voces que me digan que lo ahogue en la bañera?

Rangiku le dio una bofetada. Momo, un camarero y dos clientes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo. Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas y se llevó una mano a su dolorida mejilla.

- Por… ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Porque te quiero y ha sido por tu bien- contestó Rangiku. La pelirroja se echó a llorar y enterró la cara en el pecho de su jefa, abrazándola para reconfortarse- Vamos, Hime. No te pongas así. Cuando el bebé haya nacido, te reirás de todo esto.

_Octubre_

- Vale, es oficial- dijo Orihime, entrando en el apartamento y dando un portazo- Nadie me habla. Ulquiorra levantó la vista de la mesa, donde había estado trabajando, con su ordenador.

- Bueno, era de esperarse que no se lo tomaran bien.

- Ya lo sé.

- Entonces, no te pongas así. Ven aquí- movió la silla que estaba a su lado y le indicó que se sentara. Orihime dejó su bolso en el sofá y se acercó a él- Mi madre me ha mandado fotos de la casa.

Orihime acercó su silla a la de Ulquiorra, pasó su brazo por debajo del suyo y esperó a que le enseñara las fotos. No obstante, en lugar de su encantadora casa, lo primero que vio fue…

- ¿Qué está haciendo esa asquerosa criatura, en nuestro jardín?

- Fortissimo no es una asquerosa criatura. Estaba asegurándose de que esa casa fuese apropiada para nosotros, así que la próxima vez que lo veamos, agradéceselo.

- Espero que no quieras que lo toque.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra del perro de mi madre?- murmuró Ulquiorra, antes de señalar la pantalla- Aún le faltan muchas cosas, pero quedará muy bien.

- Y esto no es… Steilacoom, ¿verdad?

- Exacto. Es Dupont. Steilacoom está camino abajo… bueno, tengo que precisarlo; está a diez minutos en coche, a través del bosque- le mostró más fotos, en las que aparecían su madre y sus dos hermanos, junto a los demás perros: Allegro, Caprice y Andante- pero lo mejor de esta casa- dijo, enseñándole la última foto- son las vistas.

Orihime tragó saliva. La casa estaba en una colina, así que las demás casas estaban un poco más abajo, otorgándole una espléndida vista del monte Rainier y de las nevadas copas de los árboles que había alrededor.

- Es precioso- murmuró ella, agarrándolo con fuerza- ¡Vayamos ahora mismo!

- ¿Ahora mismo?

- De todos modos, nadie va a decirme nada.

_Noviembre_

Ulquiorra estaba a caballo entre el mundo de los sueños y el real, cuando escuchó el llanto de su esposa. Sintiendo que algo iba mal, se frotó los ojos y comprobó la hora: las 2:16 de la mañana y ella no dejaba de llorar.

- ¿Estás llorando?- murmuró él, sin girarse.

Sintió cómo movía la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, en la almohada y cómo hacía un ruido pequeño y miserable. Ciertamente, llevaba esperando eso desde que supo que estaba embarazada. Teniendo en cuenta su pasado y todo por lo que habían pasado juntos, era normal que tarde o temprano se derrumbase; por suerte, estaba preparado.

- Lo sé. El embarazo nos pilló por sorpresa. No sabes si estar triste o alegre. Tu vejiga funciona, pero tu colon, no. Te duelen algunas partes del cuerpo, te estás poniendo como una ballena y nunca volverás a tener la misma figura. Y, encima, te preocupa ser una persona decente, para educar en condiciones a otra. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Tengo fe en ti. En mí no tanta, pero cada vez estoy mejor. Adorarás a ese bebé y, aunque tus caderas nunca recuperen su tamaño normal, podrás perder el peso.

- Gr-Gracias por el voto de confianza, pero… no estoy llorando por eso.

Ulquiorra la miró por encima del hombro.

- ¿Ah, no?

Ella negó con la cabeza, alzó las manos y las movió nerviosamente.

- Es que… es que… _quiero_ comer donuts del "Dunkin Donuts" ahora mismo.

- …- ella resopló- ¿_Ahora_ mismo?- ella asintió y volvió a resoplar- ¿Y no puedes conformarte con los de "Krispy Kreme"?

- ¡No!

Ulquiorra volvió a frotarse los ojos y se incorporó para encender la lámpara de noche.

- Mujer, tienes suerte de tener un bebé dentro; si no fuera así, ya te habría ahogado con la almohada.

Media hora después, aún en su albornoz, estaba mirando al dependiente de la gasolinera, mientras le llenaba una caja de donuts.

- ¿Mujer embarazada?- adivinó el hombre.

- Mmhmm.

_Diciembre_

- Brindemos- Szayel levantó la copa de champán hacia el cielo soleado- por lo que ha conseguido Orihime Inoue.

Estaban él, Nel y Orihime sentados en las sillas de playa que habían robado de la piscina de Las Noches, evidentemente cerrada en invierno. Las copas de Nel y Orihime estaban llenas de zumo de manzana, pero las levantaron igualmente.

- Hmm, ¿por dónde empiezo? Creciste sin padres y sobreviviste sola, durante la adolescencia. No te suicidaste ni contrajiste enfermedades raras…

- Ayudaste a meter a Aizen en la cárcel- añadió Nel.

- Conseguiste muchos clientes para las clases de zumba de Luppi y nos ayudaste a muchos de nosotros. ¡Dios, si hasta le conseguiste una cita a Kira!

- Sobreviviste a dos bodas.

- Hiciste que Ulquiorra perdiera la virginidad.

Orihime se rió con tanta fuerza que la bebida se le subió por la nariz y el bebé le dio una patada. Instintivamente, se frotó la tripa.

- ¿Por qué no dejamos este tema, antes de que saquéis a la luz más cosas que, por cierto, mi hija no tiene porqué escuchar?

- Vale, vale- dijo Szayel, sonriendo y levantando su copa hacia ellas- Espero que no nos olvides nunca, zorra traidora.

- ¡"Espego" que no nos olvides cuando "Ulquioga" "alcance" la fama!

- ¡Callaros!- Orihime dio un profundo trago a su zumo de manzana, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas- Sois unos idiotas.

Entonces, cuando miró a sus dos mejores amigos, los dos estaban llorando.

_Enero_

- Con cuidado… Con cuidado. Por favor, tened cuidado.

- Será mejor que lo escuchéis. Aprecia más a ese piano que a cualquiera de nosotros- comentó Orihime con frialdad, sentada en su aún vacío salón de su nueva casa. Aún estaba asimilándolo todo; estaba sentada en una silla, sobre un cojín y apoyando los pies en un reposapiés. Daba pequeños tragos a la botella de agua que habían comprado calle abajo. Hasta el momento, lo único que había hecho era aspirar el olor y admirar la nueva casa. Todo era tan nuevo… tan limpio… tan desconocido. Aún no era su hogar, pero tenía mucho tiempo para convertirlo en tal.

Ulquiorra no apartó la vista del piano, al que estaban subiendo por las escaleras.

- Si quieres, puedes ayudar tú también.

Orihime le miró con desprecio.

- No puedo- se señaló su enorme barriga- Embarazada.

- Y aún así querías colgarte de la lámpara de araña… ¡Cuidado con la pared!

- Ulquiorra, _cariño_, va a darte un ataque. Por qué no te sientas un ratito conmigo y con tu hija, ¿eh?

- Si no les vigilo, será peor- a pesar de desaparecer escaleras arriba, podían seguir escuchándose sus órdenes.

Orihime dejó la botella de agua en el suelo y se llevó ambas manos a su enorme barriga.

- Papá está con su primera mujer, así que está demasiado ocupado como para pasar tiempo con nosotros. Pero no te preocupes, yo te enseñaré la casa- a duras penas se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la ventana- Éste es nuestro vecindario, también conocido como el mundo exterior. Da miedo, pero no te preocupes, dejaré que juegues fuera- caminó por el espacioso salón, hacia la cocina- Aquí es donde intentaré prepararte la comida. Todavía no he envenenado a papá, pero he tenido ganas de hacerlo. Lo bueno es que estarás unos años alimentándote de leche, purés y potitos, así que tendré tiempo para mejorar.

- Con cuidado… Con cuidado…- se escuchó a Ulquiorra, escaleras arriba.

- ¡Deja de repetir lo mismo!- Orihime le gritó. Entonces, salió hacia la despensa y se dirigió al garaje, donde encendió la luz- Aquí es donde papá dormirá cuando haga enfadar a mamá.

- Qué graciosa eres- dijo Ulquiorra, detrás de ella, sin apenas emoción.

Orihime se giró y le sonrió.

- Oh, ¿tu esposa ya está bien? Seguro que le ha costado acomodarse.

- Ven arriba y deja de contarle mentiras a… a…

- … ¿al bebé?

- ¿Aún no has elegido nombre?

- Está en mi lista de cosas que hacer- contestó Orihime, a la defensiva, mientras volvían al salón por las escaleras. Ella le agarró del brazo, caminando despacio. Él siguió su ritmo, sin quejarse- Éstas son las escaleras- le contó a su tripa- pero _no_ podrás caminar por ellas hasta que llegues a la barandilla, así que será papá quien te suba y baje.

Ulquiorra se giró hacia ella.

- ¿Y dónde estarás _tú_?

- Haciendo las demás tareas domésticas, demasiado cansada como para aguantar tus tonterías.

Llevó su mano a la enorme tripa de su mujer.

- Te aseguro que tu madre no es la única que se ocupa de todas las tareas. Por cierto, espero que no pienses traer algún hombre a casa, aunque, si acabas cayendo en las redes del matrimonio, más te vale que sea con alguien que no te convierta en su esclava o lo mataré… si no lo he hecho ya.

- Hmm…

- Destriparé a tu primer novio como si fuera pescado, pero espero que eso no te desanime.

Orihime puso su mano sobre la de él.

- No hará algo así. Podrás traerlos a casa cuando quieras, pero si tienes relaciones sexuales antes de los treinta, no te consideraré hija mía.

- ¿Treinta? ¿Por qué no cuarenta?

- Porque creo que… querré nietos.

Al subir las escaleras, llegaron a una amplia habitación, donde estaba el piano. Ulquiorra sacó el banco para que Orihime se sentara y él hizo lo mismo, levantando la tapa de las teclas, mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante, hasta que su tripa rozó el piano.

- Bromas a parte, éste es un miembro my importante de la familia… y no, no es la primera mujer de papá. A veces mamá se pone un poco celosa, porque lleva con papá desde que era pequeño.

Ulquiorra tocó algo. Orihime sonrió al sentir que su hija reaccionaba, moviéndose, dejando que la música invadiera su pequeño mundo. Incluso los de la mudanza se detuvieron al pasar y escuchar la música, dejando las cajas en el suelo.

Orihime suspiró de alivio, mientras las notas invadían todo el apartamento. Exacto… _por fin_, ése era su hogar.

_Febrero_

- No puede ser.

- ¿Qué?

- La sillita. Es imposible.

- Oye, lo de la ducha para el bebé ha sido idea _tuya_, así que ahora te toca montarla sin quejarte.

- Las instrucciones está en alemán.

- Pues dile a tu madre que deje de tener amigos ricos en el extranjero.

_Marzo_

- A Grimmjow le va a divertir esto.

Orihime miró a Ulquiorra, cansada. Tenía el ordenador encendido, llevaba los auriculares puestos y sonreía.

- No creo que tenga nada de divertido- gruñó ella.

Él se quitó uno de los auriculares.

- No creo que sepas hasta qué punto ha sido ofensivo ese comentario. ¡Con la cara que puso la pobre enfermera! ¿Cómo _no_ puede parecerte divertido?

- ¡Discúlpame por haber estado tan ocupada, en ese momento!

Ulquiorra cerró el vídeo y mandó el email. Entonces, se levantó y dejó el portátil en la silla.

- ¿Puedo cogerla ya?

- No, todavía no he terminado.

Se reclinó hacia su malhumorada mujer y observó la pequeña cara de la niña que tenía en brazos. La pequeña era más pequeña de lo que tenía que haber sido, pero había nacido bien. Se había levantado temprano, lo suficiente como para mirar atentamente a sus padres, aburrirse de ellos y volverse a dormir. Ulquiorra le acarició su fino pelo negro.

- Por cierto, ¿por qué Scarlet?

Orihime se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando me la enseñaron, me pareció que le quedaba bien. ¿No opinas lo mismo?- preguntó ella, girando a su hija hacia la luz.

- Sí, creo que sí.

Le costó darle a la pequeña, sorprendiéndose de lo triste que se ponía cuando estaba separada de ella, durante apenas un segundo. Había muchísimas emociones nuevas, que estaba sintiendo. Pensaba que los libros, las revistas e incluso sus amigas habían exagerado sus sentimientos, pero… eran ciertos. Un simple vistazo a su pequeño rostro bastó para estar totalmente segura de que nunca había querido a nadie tanto, en toda su vida.

Ulquiorra se acercó un poco más, observando la expresión de Scarlet. El corazón de Orihime se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Hmm? Oh, nada… Estaba pensando que parece bastante humana, pero no estoy muy seguro. ¿A qué edad empiezan a echar fuego por la boca los bebés de dragón?

- Devuélveme a mi hija y lárgate de aquí.

_Abril_

Celebraron su aniversario en el edificio de Las Noches. Decir que todos estaban contentos por volver a verlos se quedaba corto; Yammy los abrazó y levantó del suelo, a la vez y Nel los besó en las mejillas hasta que ya no le quedó nada de brillo en los labios.

Scarlet, por supuesto, fue el centro de atención. A pesar de sentir curiosidad por ver cómo era la hija de un pianista malhumorado y una ex prostituta, todos la adoraron al momento.

- ¡Tiene el pelo de su padre!

- ¡Pero mira sus ojos! Son de Orihime, sin duda.

- Mira, Misao. Es tu nueva amiga- dijo Gin, levantando a su hija para que pudiera fijarse en lo mismo que todos los demás.

- ¡Bebé!- exclamó la pequeña.

- ¡Eso es!

- Oye, ponla al lado de Klaus, para ver si puede curarle el cólico.

- ¡Un momento, un momento, apartad vuestras manos de ella!- exclamó Orihime, tratando de proteger a su hija- No necesita que la atosiguéis. No quiero que se ponga nerviosa o que le contagiéis algo.

Szayel la miró fijamente.

- ¡Vaya, cuánto instinto maternal! ¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

- Oh, venga ya- murmuró Orihime, sonrojándose. Entonces, vio que Ulquiorra estaba separado de los demás, fijándose en los pequeños cambios que se habían hecho en el edificio en los últimos meses. ¿Qué sentiría, después de haber vuelto? No conseguía leer su expresión…

- ¡Una foto!- exclamó Lilynette, empujando a la gente en dirección a Ulquiorra- ¡Poneros todos ahí! Los padres delante… Starrk, eres muy alto. Ponte atrás… No, Yammy, el perro no puede salir… Bueno, es igual. ¡Pero daros prisa!

Orihime sacó a Scarlet de la silla, con cuidado y se acercó al grupo.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó a Ulquiorra. Él asintió- ¿Estás nostálgico?

- Ni lo más mínimo.

- Claro que sí.

- ¡Kira, ponte tú también!- le llamó Lilynette.

- ¿Quién va a hacer la foto?

- Eh… ¡Oh, oye! ¡Tsukishima, ven aquí un momento!- llamó la chica a un hombre, de pelo oscuro, que acababa de salir del ascensor- ¿Podrías hacernos una foto rápida?

- Claro- aceptó, sonriendo.

Yammy volvió con el perro apenas un segundo después y se abalanzó sobre el grupo, disculpándose poco después. Klaus, en brazos de Grimmjow, empezó a gimotear, como preludio a la pataleta. Él hizo cosquillas al bebé, en un intento de calmarlo.

- ¡Rápido! ¡Sacad la foto!- gritó.

Todos se apretaron contra todos y mostraron su mejor sonrisa, excepto Klaus, que estaba a punto de explotar; Scarlet, que estaba medio dormida y Misao, que parecía bastante confundida.

Más tarde, esa foto estaría en todos los salones y álbumes de fotos de todos los presentes.

**Continuará**

_Hola a todos! Qué tal? Bueno, he tardado poquito en subir el capítulo, pero es que me ha encantado y no he podido dejar de traducirlo! Me ha gustado mucho la idea de dividirlo en meses, así se hace más ameno. Ay, los bebés son una monada… Y lo mejor es ver a Gin, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow como padres, aunque Ulquiorra haya estado a punto de morir al enterarse. Bueno, por desgracia el próximo capítulo ya es el último de todos, porque con él se cierra todo este universo. Pero bueno, seguro que Princess Kitty1 nos sorprende dentro de poco con otro de sus increíbles fics y seguro que hay muchos más por ahí, escondidos, esperando a ser leídos! Así que nada, en cuanto termine con este fic me pondré como loca a buscar otro nuevo que tenga buena pinta y que os guste tanto como éste. Un beso!_

_**Orihime Cifer'Inoe**__: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado! Bueno, ha sido un capítulo un poco raro y corto, pero supongo que eso es parte de su encanto. Ya, no queda nada para que termine… pero bueno, seguro que enseguida descubro algún fic interesante que os pueda gustar y emocionar tanto como Musa. Un beso y gracias por leerlo!_

_**Myri Weasley28**__: hola! Jaja, me alegra que te gustara tanto el capítulo! Ya, lo de Sora no me lo esperaba, pero lo de Gloria… mucho menos! No me imaginaba que fuera la madre de Ulquiorra. Jaja, pero sí, es igual que él y es bueno que haya aparecido algún familiar biológico de Ulquiorra que se alegre de su boda y de que las cosas le vayan bien. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**desesperada12**__: hola! Ya, la verdad es que fue un cap bastante raro, pero bueno, siempre es interesante ver algún capítulo distinto. Ya me dirás qué te ha parecido éste y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso!_

_**Luka Cifer**__: hola! Vaya, de verdad pensabas eso de Sora? Yo, la verdad es que no había pensado en nada :S. No sé, tenía la sensación de que incluso en el cielo Sora era ajeno a la vida de Orihime (qué hermano más malo XD), pero me alegra haber estado eqivocada. Aunque me sorprende que Ulquiorra no vomitase, pero seguro que ya lo había hecho antes (y puede que hasta después). Exacto, por fin Orihime está embarazada y ya ha tenido a la niña y todo! Tengo muchísimas ganas de ponerme con el capítulo siguiente, porque (un pequeño adelanto) los niños ya son mayores y pasan cosas… bastante interesantes. Pero ya no digo más! Enhorabuena por la nominación, aunque se llevó el Oscar el actor de "The artista", no? No sé, este año he estado muy desconectada de los premios. Yo aún espero que mi querido Alejandro Amenábar haga alguna película de las suyas y vuelva a los Oscar, que me encanta! Quién sabe, quizá podamos competir un actor español y uno mexicano en la categoría de mejor actor, no? Bueno, espero que el cap te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente. Un beso!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: Hola! Me alegra que el cap haya gustado tanto, aunque sea bastante "diferente". Ais, espero sinceramente que vuelva Ulquiorra y cuanto antes (esta noche mismo he soñado que volvía y la verdad es que la imagen de la portada del cap era preciosa! Espero que se haga realidad). Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el siguiente… en el último! Ay, qué pena. Un beso!_


	10. Coda

_La historia original pertenece a __**Princess Kitty1**_

**Coda**

Al alba, Orihime Schiffer, de treinta y nueve años, se despertó súbitamente al escuchar el dramático y desafiante sonido del piano, en el hall de su casa de Dupont, Washington. Al acorde lo siguió una tormenta de notas y ella se imaginó que irían desde el principio hasta el final de las teclas, donde resonarían notas más dramáticas. _Ésta es la vida que Christine habría llevado con el Fantasma_, pensó malhumorada y giró su cabeza, en la almohada.

- Ulquiorra…- gruñó, amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué?- le contestó su ronco marido, el pianista Ulquiorra Schiffer, de cuarenta y dos años, a su lado. La música también le había despertado a él del mundo de los sueños.

- Por favor, haz algo con tu hija- _¡Ladrido, ladrido, ladrido!_- … y con ese estúpido perro.

- El perro no es ningún idiota y también es _tu_ hija- levantó la cabeza, lo suficiente como para ver el despertador de la mesita de noche- De dos a diez de la mañana. Son las 6:32. Tenemos un trato.

Sorprendentemente, ella no discutió. Él se lo había esperado, así que se preocupó al ver que no ocurría nada. Sin embargo, al momento sintió un pie en la espalda, otro en el trasero y sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para murmurar un "¡Espera!", antes de que ella le tirara y separara de las cálidas sábanas.

Al caerse al suelo, el perro dejó de ladrar y entró en la habitación, para investigar. Sin embargo, tuvo que marcharse en cuanto Orihime le lanzó una zapatilla.

- Muy _pronto_…- se quejó, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

Ulquiorra se separó del lío de sábanas, se puso de pie, las recogió y se las tiró a su mujer.

- Me debes una.

Bostezó y salió de la habitación hacia el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de las notas del piano que tan bien conocía. Y pensar que Orihime y él había aceptado, desde que Scarlet era pequeña, no obligarla a dar clases de piano… Tal vez fuera por haber estado en contacto con la música, desde antes de nacer. Una tarde, Ulquiorra tocó algo para ella, cuando tenía dos o tres años y, al terminar, movió sus pequeñas manos y trató de imitar lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo más impactante fue que recordó todas las notas que había escuchado.

Desde entonces, había estado tocando el piano.

Ulquiorra subió las escaleras y vio a su hija sentada en el mismo banco en el que él y Orihime habían compartido su primer beso. No llevaba pijama, sino ropa de estar por casa que (por suerte) tapaba bastante bien su figura. Se parecía mucho a su madre; no tenía tanto pecho como ella, pero su figura era muy bonita. Además tenía sus ojos y tal vez por eso le costaba tanto decirle que no, a veces. Sin embargo, tenía el pelo de su padre y algunas de sus expresiones también eran suyas.

- Buenos días, Scarlet- la saludó, sin ningún tono especial, mostrando lo cansado que estaba.

- ¿Ya es de día?- contestó ella con tristeza, marcando un acorde tan disonante que hizo que el cocker spaniel que tenía detrás diera un profundo ladrido. Puso una expresión trágica que, añadida a lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, le dio un aire aún más lamentable y se desplomó sobre el piano.

Ulquiorra deseó que, fuera lo que fuera lo que le ocurriera, no tuviera nada que ver con los chicos.

- Hoy tendremos compañía. Verás a Misao y a Klaus desde…

- Desde octavo.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso, el año pasado?

- Fue hace tras, papá. Oye, ¿sabes cuántos años tengo, acaso?

- Claro que lo sé, pero hago como si siguieras en primaria- se sentó en el banco del piano, le quitó las manos y empezó a tocar algo con lo que esperó animar a su bella durmiente- ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que estarías más contenta por volver a ver a tus amigos.

- Y lo estoy- contestó ella, dando un resoplido que levantó su flequillo- Pero es que ya no sé de qué hablar con ellos, ¿sabes? Misao se gradúa este año y en otoño irá a la Universidad y siempre ha sido más guapa y viste mejor que yo, así que me intimida… y Klaus…

Ulquiorra se congeló.

- Es un idiota. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que vinieron, que fuimos en bici a Steilacoom y que me obligó a echarle una carrera hasta el muelle? ¡Pensé que iba a morir!- cruzó los brazos- No me fío de él.

Ulquiorra se relajó.

- Bueno, no hace falta que le digas que sí a todo. Y Misao es guapa, pero no deberías dejar que eso te intimidara, porque es amiga tuya y… ¿por qué _tengo_ que participar en una conversación de chicas? Ve a despertar a tu madre; está mucho más preparada que yo para este tipo de preguntas.

Ulquiorra se levantó del piano, frunciendo el ceño. Por un momento, pensó que Scarlet iba a confesarle que sentía algo por Klaus. No le costaría nada matar a algún chico de su instituto, pero no sería tan fácil tratándose del hijo de su mejor amigo…

…

Scarlet no era la persona más sociable del instituto. En una habitación llena de extraños, trataría de hacerse lo más invisible posible… algo bastante difícil, porque era hija de un famoso. Aunque tampoco es que no tuviera amigos; las pocas personas que se habían acercado a la "inaccesible" Scarlet Schiffer eran muy protectoras con ella y siempre pagaban sus cosas, cuando salían con ella, pues sabían lo mucho que a ella le preocupaba el hecho de que su padre fuese rico.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar separados por miles de millas, siempre había considerado a Misao Ichimaru y a Klaus Jeagerjaques como sus mejores amigos. Al fin y al cabo, los conocía desde siempre. En la chimenea incluso había una foto en la que salían ellos de pequeños, con sus padres y vecinos: Misao tenía poco más de un año, Klaus casi ocho meses y Scarlet apenas uno. Eran, como su madre decía, los bebés de Las Noches.

- ¡Oh, tengo muchísimas ganas de ver a Nel y a Rangiku!- Scarlet estaba tirada en el sofá, observando a su recién levantada madre caminando por el salón y apartando con el pie al perro, esperando que se alejase de ella- Les prometí que las llevaría de compras por Seattle y tu tía Sarah también va a venir. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

- Tal vez. Klaus va a traer su propio coche, así que podremos ir donde queramos- contestó Scarlet, jugueteando con su collar de cuentas. Se había puesto una falda rosa palo y unas sandalias. En el tobillo llevaba una pulsera de plata, idéntica a la de oro de su madre, con su nombre en el fino metal. Quería estar guapa, pero no exagerada; además, Misao atraería toda la atención, de todos modos.

Orihime sonrió, desde la cocina.

- No cabían todos en un único coche, ¿eh?

- Klaus ha debido de crecer mucho, así que ya no creo que quepa en la parte de atrás con Heidi, Josie y Olivia- rió Scarlet, pensando en las tres hermanas pequeñas de Klaus. Tal vez fueran ya al colegio… al menos, dos de ellas.

Pronto lo descubriría. Su padre había salido hacía poco, para ir a buscar a sus amigos y llevarlos hacia su casa. Aunque ya les hubieran visitado varias veces, Grimmjow y Gin tenían muy mala orientación, así que era todo un logro que llegaran. El corazón de Scarlet llevaba acelerado cerca de una hora, cosa que le ocurría cada vez que recibían visitas.

¿Qué _podrían_ hacer juntos? Si fueran de compras, Klaus se aburriría. Se imaginó que preferiría ir al monte Rainier, lo que haría que la ansiedad de sus padres se dispararse hasta límites insospechados por ir a un sitio tan peligroso, además de estar bastante lejos. Había un cine cerca de Lakewood y cosas que hacer en Tacoma… o tal vez pudieran ir con sus madres a investigar Seattle.

Las orejas del perro se estiraron y fue corrieron hacia la puerta delantera, ladrando con ganas. Eso sólo podía significar que Ulquiorra había llegado y Scarlet se quedó sin tiempo para pensar.

- ¡Cállate, Dexter!- gritó Orihime, desde la lavadora y el perro la obedeció al momento, aunque no dejó de mover el rabo con fuerza- Se supone que, cuando llevas a un perro a una escuela de adiestramiento, tiene que aprender algo; pero no, a mi marido le _encantan_ los perros idiotas que nadie más quiere.

Scarlet la miró, recordando la historia de cómo sus padres se habían conocido.

- Podría decirse lo mismo de ti, ¿no?

Orihime entrecerró los ojos.

- Estás castigada.

La puerta delantera se abrió, provocando una explosión de ruido y júbilo. Dexter se arrojó sobre Ulquiorra, saltando, a pesar de las órdenes de Orihime. Muchísimas voces llenaron la casa, mientras distintas caras aparecían en el salón. Nel fue la primera en llegar y, nada más hacerlo, corrió hacia Orihime y la abrazó. Grimmjow la siguió y, al ver que Orihime estaba hablando con su mujer- y con Rangiku, también- giró la vista hacia la chica de dieciséis años que estaba en el sofá.

- Oye, Batman- dijo, mirando a Ulquiorra, que había calmado al perro, rascándolo en la barriga- ¿dónde demonios está tu hija?

- Ahí, por supuesto.

Grimmjow golpeó a Scarlet en el hombro.

- ¿Quién, ella?- sonrió- La última vez eras una mocosa. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- La pubertad, supongo- contestó Scarlet, desganada.

- ¡_Scarlet_!- la chica apenas levantó la vista, cuando sintió que Misao Ichimaru, mucho más alta, con mucho más pecho y mucho más rubia, le daba un abrazo que casi la estrangulaba. Tal y como Scarlet se había maginado, su mejor amiga se había puesto mucho más guapa en los últimos tres años. Tenía el pelo ondulado de su madre, los ojos color hielo de su padre y su sonrisa de zorro. Y su ropa, en comparación con la de Scarlet, parecía traída de París, aunque probablemente fuera barata. _Consigue que todo le quede bien_, pensó Scarlet con algo de tristeza, aunque no dejó que el pesimismo la invadiera.

Misa finalmente se apartó de ella, mirándola con detenimiento.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío, _mírate_! Estás guapísima, Scarlet. ¡Te odio! No, claro que no. Oye, tenemos tres días para arrasar con la ciudad; tenemos que ir al centro comercial, ir a la peluquería, inflarnos a donuts, ir de compras, _hablar de chicos_…

- ¿Qué?- murmuraron Ulquiorra y Gin a la vez, habiendo detectado la palabra mágica, entre toda la conversación.

- … y del instituto, de la Universidad, ¡y de tus clases de piano! Tienes que tocarme algo. Seguro que lo haces _mil_ veces mejor que antes. Bueno, iremos al muelle, a cotillear como si fuéramos viejas y…

- Sin ofender- dijo una profunda voz de hombre, cortando su conversación- pero eso suena a aburrido de la leche.

- ¡Pues te aguantas, Klaus!- ladró Misao, abrazando a Scarlet de nuevo- Quédate en casa, si quieres.

Scarlet dejó de prestarle atención en cuanto escuchó la palabra "pues", porque el chico que estaba delante de ella _no_ era el mismo que le había obligado a echar aquella carrera, tres años atrás. Pero tenía que ser Klaus, eso seguro: tenía el pelo de su madre, peinado hacia atrás y la nariz de su padre. Aunque, por lo demás… ¿de dónde había sacado todo ese peso? ¿Y ese cuerpo tan musculado? ¿Y esa mandíbula marcada y esos fuertes brazos?

Klaus frunció el ceño.

- ¿Estás bien, Scarlet? Te has quedado de piedra.

Dios, estaba sexy hasta frunciendo el ceño. Los ojos grises de Scarlet se desviaron por la habitación, en busca de algo más interesante a lo que mirar, pero no encontraron nada, así que se detuvieron en el pecho de Misao.

- Estoy bien…- contestó ella, lentamente.

De pronto, tres voces más reclamaron su atención: eran Heidi, Josephine y Olivia Jeagerjaques, las tres hermanas pequeñas de Klaus, que decidieron agarrar con fuerza todo lo que pudieran de Scarlet, mientras gritaban su nombre y hablaban a mil por hora.

- Cuánto ruido hay por aquí, ¿no?- comentó Misao, soltando a su mejor amiga mientras el perro corría hacia ellas, a la velocidad de la luz.

- ¡Enanas, dejadla respirar! Ya está lo suficientemente pálida como para que vosotras le cortéis aún más la circulación. ¡Fuera! ¡He dicho fuera!- Klaus apareció, apartando a sus hermanas de Scarlet, como si fueran insectos- ¡De una en una, argh!

- ¡Scarlet- dijo Josephine, la mayor- ya estoy en secundaria!

- ¡Yo también!- continuó Olivia.

- Yo no…- murmuró Heidi- ¡pero el año que viene lo estaré!

- ¡Scarlet, tócanos algo con el piano!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Pedidlo por favor!- ordenó Klaus, dando un pequeño golpe a Heidi y Olivia en la cabeza- ¡Y deja en paz al perro!- añadió, mirando a Josephine, que acunaba a Dexter mientras éste ladraba- ¡Mmá!- Nel levantó la vista y murmuró algo en francés a las tres chicas, logrando que corrieran hacia el sofá, se acurrucaran en él y pidieran disculpas a coro, antes de hacerle caso de nuevo al perro- _Dios_, sí que hay demasiado ruido por aquí.

- Podemos ir arriba- sugirió Scarlet, sintiendo que sus mejllas se sonrojaban, antes de añadir a toda prisa- ¡Misao también!

- Ya lo sé…- dijo Klaus, algo confuso- ¿Seguro que estás bien?- añadió después, aunque ella no quiso decir nada. Grimmjow llamó a su hijo para que fuera a saludar a los adultos, así que Klaus se encogió de hombros- Id yendo. Enseguida subo.

- ¡De acuerdo! Vamos, Scarlet- dijo Misao, pasando su brazo por el de Scarlet y arrastrándola escaleras arriba, antes de que pudiera protestar. Klaus las miró mientras subían las escaleras, sobre todo a Scarlet, hasta que desaparecieron detrás de la pared.

- Mierda…- murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde su corazón se había acelerado notablemente.

…

Lo que más detestaba Scarlet de Misao, a parte de su complejo de inferioridad respecto a ella, era que era increíblemente observadora. Eso no debería de sorprenderla, teniendo en cuenta que su padre era detective, pero Scarlet siempre alucinaba con la velocidad a la que su amiga sacaba las conclusiones. Nada más entrar en la habitación de Scarlet y cerrar la puerta, Misao se giró hacia ella, con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Estás loca por Klaus, ¿verdad?

- ¡No!- gritó Scarlet, más de lo normal, mostrando claramente que mentía- ¡Mierda!- se lamentó.

- ¡_Te_ gusta!- añadió Misao, sentándose con ella en la cama- Dios, tenía el presentimiento de que pasaría y me alegro un montón. De verdad. Sin embargo, como no tienes el placer de ir al mismo instituto que Klaus, me veo obligada a contarte un par de cosas que debes saber, acerca de él.

- ¿Como qué?

- Pues que juega mucho con las chicas- dijo, sin miramientos- Es guapo y lo sabe; además, es el centro de atención de prácticamente todas las chicas del instituto. Por suerte, le conozco lo suficiente como para ser inmune a él.

Scarlet frunció el ceño.

- Pensaba que en noveno pasó algo entre vosotros.

- Sí y fue la mayor estupidez que he hecho en mi vida- añadió Misao, asintiendo- Los dos nos arrepentimos tanto que ni siquiera es gracioso. Pero contigo es diferente, Scarlet; _siempre_ ha sido diferente… en el buen sentido. Klaus se lo pensaría dos veces, antes de hacerte daño.

Scarlet se movió, incómoda. Sabía que Misao tenía razón. Klaus era su amigo de la infancia, un chico que siempre había estado molestándola. Nunca lo había visto de otro mono, entonces… ¿por qué ahora todo era distinto? ¿Por haber crecido y tener más músculo? La chica trató de luchar contra la emoción que creció en su estómago. ¿Qué le había dicho su madre, sobre los chicos como él?

_Los Príncipes Encantadores siempre esconden algo y la mayoría de las veces suele ser otra doncella en apuros._

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Klaus entró, cerrándola para alejarlos del ruido que había escaleras abajo. Sus ojos se deslizaron por toda la habitación, analizando los cambios. Había muchísimo menos rosa que la última vez, aunque seguían predominando los colores tenues en los muebles y en la cama. En el corcho de Scarlet había dos partituras: una de su padre, que se llamaba como ella y otra suya, la primera que compuso. No tenía televisión, pero sí un portátil en la mesa, desde donde hablaban a menudo a través de la webcam.

Ya había visto aquella habitación en los últimos años, entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan nervioso por estar en el mismo cuarto que ella?

- ¿Qué querían tus padres?- preguntó Misao, tumbándose en la cama de Scarlet, como si fuera suya.

- Presumir de lo bien que me va- contestó Klaus, con algo de vergüenza. Evitó mirar a Scarlet y se negó a alejarse de la puerta- En el fútbol y todo eso.

Scarlet pensó en lo que había logrado ella. Hacía poco había tocado con su padre en un concierto benéfico y consiguió una gran ovación- lo que provocó que se pusiera muy colorada- pero no iba a contarles _eso_. También tocaba en la orquesta del instituto y en un grupo de jazz. Al margen de eso, sacaba buenas notas y no tenía ningún problema. No había mucho más que decir. Dios, ¿cómo podía ser tan aburrida?

Misao se fijó en los dos y sus ojos azules brillaron con picardía.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? Todavía es muy pronto.

- Me muero de hambre- dijo Klaus, golpeándose en su firme tripa- Esa pizzería del centro está abierta, ¿verdad?

- S-Sí…- contestó Scarlet, sin apartar la vista de su tobillera, girándola hasta que su nombre se hizo visible.

- Id vosotros. _Yo_ no me he quedado dormida y no me he saltado el desayuno del hotel, así que no tengo hambre- Misao se puso bocabajo y cerró los ojos- Además, la cama de Scarlet es tan cómoda… que no quiero moverme de aquí.

Scarlet la miró, adivinando exactamente lo que tenía en mente. Pero ahí estaba ella, lamentándose por ser tan aburrida… Entonces, ¿por qué no probar algo nuevo y excitante? ¿Por qué no ir a comer pizza, con un guapo francés? ¿No era ésa la típica fantasía que tenían las amas de casa? Cuanto más se lo repetía, mejor sonaba. Así que sí que _había_ heredado parte del sentido aventurero de su madre… sólo que bastante condensado.

- Me parece bien- dijo, levantándose de la cama- Si vas a echarte una siesta, procura no dejar babas en el edredón.

- Si lo hago, considéralo un regalo- contestó Misao, guiñándole el ojo. En cuanto se marcharon, sacó su móvil y le mandó un mensaje a Josephine. _¿Quieres ver cómo tu hermano hace el idiota?_

…

Abajo, Orihime y Nel estaban riéndose a carcajadas por una anécdota más que les había contado Rangiku, sobre el restaurante Haineko. Grimmjow y Ulquiorra estaban discutiendo sobre cualquier estupidez, como siempre, mientras Gin amenazaba con encerrarlos en algún sitio- el garaje o el patio de atrás- hasta que se calmaran. Tampoco ayudó mucho que Josephine, Olivia y Heidi avivaran la discusión.

Scarlet y Klaus bajaron hasta el hall y habrían seguido siendo invisibles si Dexter no se hubiera puesto a ladrar. Orihime levantó la vista, secándose las lágrimas de risa.

- ¿A dónde vais?

- Oh- Scarlet se giró hacia los adultos, que les miraban con curiosidad- al centro, a comer. Misao está cansada y no tiene hambre, así que se quedará aquí.

Josephine y sus hermanas se quedaron mirando la pantalla de su móvil, riéndose.

Ulquiorra entrecerró los ojos.

- No os quedéis mucho tiempo. Esta noche vamos a salir todos, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Nel a Orihime.

- No- prometió Scarlet, cogiendo su cazadora y dejando que Klaus pasara por la puerta, antes de que Ulqiorra pudiera decir algo embarazoso. Era un día de primavera muy bueno; las temperaturas rondaban entre los 10 y 15 grados, pero hacía sol. El pequeño cerezo que tenían en el jardín- un árbol típico en las casas de Dupont- estaba floreciendo y sus pétalos ondeaban al viento- ¿Quieres dar un paseo?- le preguntó- La gasolina está muy cara.

- ¿No tienes frío?- le preguntó él, moviendo el aire, como si así pudiera dar calor.

- Por favor. Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas? Es como si me dijeras que te sorprende que no lleve paraguas, cuando llueve- Scarlet le sonrió, sorprendiéndose del valor que estaba consiguiendo sacar. Aunque tal vez hubiese recordado que, al fin y al cabo, por muy atractivo que fuera, seguía siendo el mismo chico que le metió la cabeza en la tarta, el día de su cumpleaños, en primaria. Era un idiota más… a pesar de ser increíblemente guapo.

De pronto, la puerta principal se abrió.

- ¡Klaus, ven aquí!- gritó Grimmjow, desde el interior. Klaus suspiró.

- Ahora vengo…- ¿por qué todo el mundo quería hablar con él? Sus padres, sus hermanas, las chicas… Además, Misao ya le había tocado bastante las narices. Volvió junto a su padre, mientras Scarlet le esperaba en la acera- ¿Sí?

- Toma- Grimmjow le dio un billete de veinte dólares- Sé un caballero.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero…!

- Y que no se te note que te gusta o Ulquiorra acabará contigo esta noche y te enterrará en el patio trasero- le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hijo y le mandó de vuelta con Scarlet. La puerta delantera se cerró y se escucharon risas desde dentro, dejando a Klaus en el porche, molesto y avergonzado. Pero, qué demonios; ¿primero Misao echándoles un cable y ahora su padre le daba consejos? ¿Es que todo el mundo- sin contar a Ulquiorra- ya se había dado cuenta?

Volvió a caminar, pero, de pronto, algo tirado en el césped llamó su atención. Scarlet estaba más lejos, mirando a los árboles. El monte Rainier estaba oculto tras las nubes. El vecindario estaba en silencio. Klaus se acercó e inspeccionó aquel objeto.

Plateada… pequeña… Era la pulsera de Scarlet. ¿Se le habría soltado, después de llevarla durante tanto tiempo? La recogió del suelo y se fijó en la plata que tenía su nombre grabado. En cuanto ella supiera que no la tenía, se asustaría. Le suplicaría que comprobaran por dónde habían ido. Estaría feliz, aliviada y agradecida cuando se la devolviera, después de pensar que la había perdido.

Klaus volvió a mirarla, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida; tal vez estuviera componiendo alguna partitura, mentalmente. Cuanto más tiempo pasara, más se alegraría por encontrarla y mejor parecería él ante sus ojos, ¿no?

Cerró la mano alrededor de la cadena de plata y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Entonces, se acercó a ella.

Rastrero, asqueroso y tal vez algo cruel… pero efectivo, sin duda.

**Fin**

_Se… Se acabó! Noooo! No puede ser! Con lo bonito que ha sido este capítulo, me niego a que termine así! Tendré que escribir ya mismo a Princess Kitty1, porque quiero que continúe la historia de estos dos! Ais, cómo me ha gustado. Necesito más de ellos! Quiero saber cómo se pone ella en cuanto sepa que no tiene la pulsera, si reaccionará igual que Orihime, qué hará Klaus, si Ulquiorra le matará… Necesito saberlo! Bueno, esperemos que la autora nos dé algo para dejarnos más tranquilas (no me puedo creer que éste sea el auténtico final de la historia!). En cualquier caso, muchas gracias por haber seguido el fic hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado mucho y nos vemos en el próximo. Un beso a todos!_

_**kellyndrin**__: hola! Gracias por el review! Jaja, espero que no hayas leído este último cap en la oficina, porque lo mismo sí que te da un auténtico infarto! Gracias por haber seguido la historia hasta el final y nos vemos en la próxima. Un beso!_

_**desesperada12**__: hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, aunque éste ha sido todavía más emocionante! Espero sinceramente que Princess Kitty1 nos cuente qué pasó con estos dos, porque quiero verlo ya! Un beso!_

_**Princess Kitty1**__: hi! OMG, Ican't believe it's truly the end… it can't be! Oh, God, I want to know what happens between Klaus and Scarlet… I/we need it! I don't know, maybe you could write a sidestory about them… because I can imagine what would happen, but you're the autor so I need you to write these ideas and make them become true! Thank you so much for writing Musings and I hope you write more stories about them, because they are fantastic. Thank you so much!_

_**helena cifer yagami**__: hola! Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto el cap. Creo que el final ha llegado antes de lo previsto, pero es que lo estaba leyendo y no podía dejar de escribir… la historia de Klaus y Scarlet es tan fantástica que espero que la autora haga un oneshot o algo así, para aclararnos qué pasó con ellos dos. Espero que el final te haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente historia. Un beso y gracias!_

_**EldaCifer27**__: hola! Jaja, seguro que Ulquiorra lo pasó peor durante el embarazo que la propia Orihime (el pobre sigue sin estar acostumbrado a tanto sobresalto). Ahora habrá que ver cómo se toma la relación de su pequeña Scarlet con Klaus, aunque estoy segura de que va a ser lo peor por lo que haya tenido que pasar. Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y espero que te haya gustado la historia. Un beso!_


End file.
